Almas Encadenadas
by ange24
Summary: "Si tuvieras la elección, ¿qué elegirías? El odio los destruye, la ambición los debilita, la pasión los atormenta y el amor los consume. Una alma dividida, un corazón lleno de confusiones, una verdad que podría llevar la muerte..."
1. Prólogo: La oculta verdad

**Prólogo:  
****La oculta verdad**

.

.

La brisa fresca de aquel lluvioso día, golpeaba con suavidad los rostros de esa pequeña multitud reunida.

Diane levantó la vista, con sus ojos aún enrojecidos de tanto llorar, y miró hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos, respirando aquel aire fresco que en ese momento le sabía de alguna manera a pureza, nada comparado con el aire solemne que aquella capilla desprendía.

Aún le resultaba difícil hacerse a la idea. Aún le costaba creer que de un día para otro su mundo se hubiese venido abajo... La vida le estaba arrebatando, injustamente, lo más preciado que ella tenía: la única persona que le quedaba, y la estaba dejando sola, sin nada, ni nadie.

La ceremonia del entierro estaba llegando a su fin y, poco a poco, la gente comenzó a marcharse; pero ella no se movió. Aún todo eso le parecía un sueño y seguía teniendo la esperanza de despertarse, y ver que su abuela seguía viva y que le sonreía con ese afecto, tan característico de ella.

—Lo siento mucho. —le dijo alguien estrechándole la mano, pero ella ni se inmutó. Ni siquiera se molestó en saber quién era, ya que sabía que sería otra persona con una fingida tristeza dando su falso pésame. Porque eso es lo que eran, todos falsos. Nadie entendía como se sentía, nadie ni siquiera se había molestado en conocerlas realmente y sin embargo allí estaban, por simple cortesía o por hacerse ver, algo que a ella le resultaba patético.

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos. A su abuela no le hubiese gustado que llorase, sino que siguiese adelante y eso es lo que haría, ahora más que nunca.

—Realmente es duro despedirse de los seres que uno ama. —murmuró una voz a su lado con una profunda tristeza. Diane se volvió para ver quién era y se encontró con los ojos azules de aquel anciano que, con una visita, había cambiado por siempre su vida. Luego volvió a mirar hacia la tumba de su abuela, con una media sonrisa.

—Ella decía que las almas se dirigían a un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, donde reina el bien... —dijo y a cada palabra su voz iba quebrandose ante el recuerdo y las lágrimas antes contenidas, escapaban inconscientemente por sus ojos,

—Al menos allí, estará segura. —se limitó a decir el anciano con tristeza y la chica se giró para mirarlo algo confusa y con curiosidad, recordando la primera impresión que tuvo de aquel anciano, cuando por primera vez visitó a su abuela. Le había resultado bastante extraño, pero de alguna manera agradable, y sobretodo recordó lo que significaba su visita...

_._

_._

_—Hola Diane, es un gusto conocerte. —le había amablemente aquel anciano con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos azules, casi tan profundos como el mar, la miraban a través de sus lentes de media luna, con curiosidad y cierta familiaridad que en ese entonces, no llegó a entender del todo. Ella iba a contestar, pero al escuchar a su abuela llamándola, se dirigió hacia ella alarmada, no sin antes ver como aquel anciano suspiraba y soltaba casi en susurros—. Supongo que ya nos veremos, y antes de lo esperado..._

_Dias despues volveria a ver aquel amable anciano, peor no en las circustancias que le hubiese gustado, sino en una muy diferente._

_Una tarde, su abuela mandó a llamarla, algo que la extrañó, aunque no dudó en ir en seguida. Ella se encontraba en la camilla, su aspecto era aún más pálido de lo normal y debajo de sus ojos, había unas grandes ojeras negras, dando a entender el cansacio y su envejez._

_—¿Me mandaste a llamar, abuela? —le preguntó. _

_Ella no le contestó, se limitó a hacerle señas con la mano para que se acercase._

_—¿Sabes, Diane? Creo que no he sido del todo sincera contigo, de lo que debería. —le dijo con una triste sonrisa, mientras le cogía la mano._

_—No entiendo... —repuso ella, confundida._

_—Hay cosas que no te he dicho y que debes saber. —dijo tristemente, mientras empezaba a toser._

_—Abuela, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un medico?_

_—No, escúchame Diane, esto es muy importante... —dijo deteniéndola antes de que fuese a llamar a alguien, y cogiéndola por la mano de nuevo._

_—Por favor, abuela, tienes que descansar, te veo muy mal, es mejor que me lo digas en otro momento. — acotó preocupada al ver como a cada segundo iba empeorando._

_—¡No! Tienes que escucharme —insistió, estrechándole con fuerza la mano—. No debí ocultártelo, fue muy egoísta por mi parte, pero solo traté de protegerte de ése mundo, traté de alejarte creyendo que era lo mejor para ti, pero me equivocaba..._

_—¿A... a qué te refieres, abuela? —preguntó sin entender._

_—Diane tu eres una bruja, fuiste destinada a serlo desde que naciste y debiste entrar en un colegio para formarte —Diane la miró sin entender—. Aquel hombre vino aquí por eso, pero tenía miedo de decirte la verdad. —continuó, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer_

_—¿Qué...? Eso es imposible, las..._

_—Existen y aquel hombre del otro día, Dumbledore, es un mago —Diane abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se encontraba tan sorprendida, que de sus labios no salió nada—. Lo siento mucho, no debí ocultártelo pero creí que era lo mejor... —dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—. Lo siento mucho._

_—Tranquilízate, abuela, no debes alterarte, aún estas muy débil. —le dijo preocupada._

_—No me crees, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella tristemente._

_—No, yo... —empezó a decir—. Entiéndelo, abuela es imposible que existan._

_—¿Recuerdas cuando tenías siete años y prendiste fuego a aquella cabaña? No fue casualidad, Diane, ¡lo hiciste tú!_

_—No, eso es... —siguió diciendo, pero de alguna manera sabía que tenía razón. _

_Recordaba ese día muy bien, al igual que otros parecidos y esa sensación agradable, aunque siempre pensó que era su imaginación. Siempre de alguna manera se había sentido diferente a los demás, algo que al principio encontraba odioso. Odiaba ser diferente, odiaba esa sensacion de no encajar en el mundo y sobretodo odiaba aquellos extraños sucesos que tenían lugar por su culpa._

_—La magia es real, y tú formas parte de ella. —continuó._

_—Yo... —Diane no sabía qué decir; una parte de ella creía, pero la otra lo encontraba absurdo—. Tengo que llamar a los médicos. —añadió tratando de irse pero su abuela volvió a detenerla._

_—Tienes que escucharme Diane, esto es importante. — acotó con desesperación._

_—Por favor, abuela, te estás alterando, tienes que ver..._

_—No me importa, sólo quiero que me escuches. —dijo aguantándola con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos antes la desesperación y su mano, Diane podía sentir como temblaba al aguantarla—. Tienes que cuidarte Diane, no debes dejar que vengan por ti... no dejes que lo descubran... —volvió a toser, pero esta vez con más fuerza._

_—No entiendo... ¿Quiénes no deben descubrir? —le preguntó confusa, pero su abuela no contestó. Sus toses se volvieron más fuertes, hasta que paró definitivamente._

_—¡Abuela! —gritó alarmada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su piel se volvió fría, su mano dejó de sostenerla y sus ojos dejaron de brillar para siempre—. ¡No!_

_—Señorita tiene que salir de aquí —le dijo una enfermera, pero ella se negaba. No podía creerlo, su abuela no la dejaría sola, ella no podía hacerle eso. Las lágrimas caían desesperadamente de sus ojos, mientras la enfermera la sacaba de allí._

_En el pasillo de aquel hospital, fue cuando volvió a ver aquel anciano, y tuvo el impulso de hacer algo absurdo pero que en ese momento no le importaba. Él la miró tristemente._

_—Sé lo que usted es, mi abuela me lo ha dicho. —dijo acercándose a él rápidamente—. Sálvela, utilice su varita o lo que sea, pero ¡hágalo! —le pidió entre lágrimas._

_—Yo... lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso. —informó él tristemente._

_—¿Por qué? Ella me dijo que la magia existía. —sollozó._

_—Y existe pero..._

_—Entonces sálvela, ¿a qué espera? Si dice que la magia existe, sálvela. —le imploró al borde de la desesperación. _

_—La magia sirve para muchas cosas Diane, pero en su caso ya es demasiado tarde, no podemos devolverla a la vida. —Diane dejó caer las lagrimas sin siquiera molestarse en contenerlas._

_—Es injusto. —se lamentó desesperada._

_—Lo siento mucho. —murmuró él apenado, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente._

_._

_._

Diane suspiró una vez vuelta a la realidad. Aún le afectaba mucho recordar esa última conversación que tuvo con ella, le costaba creer que la había dejado para siempre.

—Supongo que ya es hora de marcharnos —comentó Dumbledore, al comprobar que ya no quedaba casi nadie.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría tener unos minutos a solas —le pidió ella sin despegar la vista del ataúd.

Él asintió.

—Te esperó a la salida —y dicho esto se alejó.

Una vez que Dumbledore se hubo alejado, Diane no aguantó más y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen por su rostro mientras acariciaba el borde del ataúd.

—Has sido egoísta, ¿sabes? —murmuró entre lágrimas—. Me dejaste sola, sin nadie...

Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. A su abuela no le gustaba verla llorar, así que por lo menos, trataría de hacer eso por ella. Luego sacó de su chaqueta esa rosa roja que había cortado en un jardín mientras venía de camino. La gente siempre solía traer en los funerales rosas blancas, ya que significaban pureza, pero ella sabía lo que pensaba su abuela de todo eso, que eran chorradas. Las rosas rojas fueron siempre sus favoritas y aunque algunos lo viesen mal para un funeral -ya que para algunos, la rosa roja trae mala suerte- pues era el color de la sangre, lo que quería decir la muerte, pero a ella no le importaba.

Depositó un pequeño beso en los pétalos de la rosa y luego lo tiró encima de la tumba, tratando de que esa fuese como su despedida.

Luego se volvió y con pasos cortos se dirigía hacia la salida del cementerio, pero algo la detuvo. Sintió por unos segundos que la observaban, una mirada que por alguna extraña razón la incomodó y a la vez la asustó. Miró alrededor del cementerio y no tardó en encontrarse con unos ojos negros como la noche, proviniendo de no muy lejos de donde la capilla de su abuela se encontraba. Era un perro, aunque mucho más grande y de pelaje negro brillante. Se encontraba escondido por la niebla detrás de una de las gárgolas de ángeles, pero pudo deslumbrar sus ojos perfectamente, tan rojos como la sangre, tan frios como la muerte misma.

Su pelos se pusieron de puntas, mientras sin poder evitarlo miraba fijamente aquellos ojos de aquel animal sin poder despegarlos.

—Diane, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

Ella le miró algo sobresaltada y luego geresó la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba aquel perro.

Para su sorpresa ya no había nada.

—Sí —Su voz no sonó muy convencida, pero bastó para que Dumbledore la creyese.

—Venga vamos, que el taxi está esperando —ella asintió y dirigiéndole una última mirada a aquella gárgola, se fue detrás de él, pensando que estaba tan cansada, que había tenido alguna alucinación.


	2. Capítulo 1: Como una extraña

**Capítulo 1:  
****Como una extraña**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry Potter se encontraba sentado en el sillón cerca de la chimenea, leyendo por enésima vez El Profeta, donde se anunciaba en primera plana el reemplazo de Cornelius Fudge por Rufus Scrimgeour. No conocía a aquel nuevo ministro, por lo tanto no sabía qué pensar ante tal noticia, pero eso sí, le sorprendía un montón.

Miró el desgastado reloj que se encontraba colgado en el muro, donde casi marcaban las once, y se apresuró a levantarse. Dumbledore, tan solo unas horas antes, le había enviado una carta diciéndole que iría a por él para acompañarle hasta La Madriguera. Estaba contento por eso, por fin volvería a ver sus amigos, los cuales echaba mucho de menos.

Terminó de meter sus cosas en el baúl y para entonces, oyó el timbre sonar y se apresuró a bajar.

Su tío, Vernon le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de abrir, y Harry se acordó de que aún no les había dicho que el director vendría. En la entrada se pudo distinguir la figura delgada de Dumbledore, que llevaba puesta una capa de viaje negra y su habitual sombrero puntiagudo. Su tío Vernon lo miró con expresión fastidiada, después le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Harry.

—Buenas tardes, usted debe de ser el señor Dursley. —le dijo amablemente extendiéndole la mano. Vernon solo se limitaba a mirarlo—. Supongo que Harry se habrá olvidado de decirles que vendría a por él. —añadió tranquilamente mientras se quitaba su sombrero y lo sostenía en la mano.

Para el alivio de Harry, no tardaron mucho en ponerse en marcha y se alegró de ello. Su tío Vernon aún no se había recuperado de la incredulidad, pero sabía que si lo hubiese hecho, no hubiera acabado en algo bueno. Una vez fuera, Dumbledore le pidió que le sostuviera fuertemente el brazo, y tras eso desaparecieron de Privet Drive. La experiencia de aquel viaje no le fue nada cómodo a Harry, ya que cuando volvieron a aparecer en lo que parecía la plaza de un pueblo, casi se cae de bruces al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolo con preocupación—. Uno se demora un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la sensación.

—Estoy bien. —respondió Harry, cuando consiguió volver a la compostura normal—. Pero creo que prefiero las escobas. —Dumbledore sonrió mientras se ajustaba su capa de viaje un poco más alrededor del cuello.

—En esta dirección. —señaló. Después, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido dejando atrás una posada vacía y algunas casas. De acuerdo con el reloj en una capilla cercana, Harry se fijó en que era casi medianoche.

—Profesor, ¿dónde estamos? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de que no conocía ese pueblo.

—Ah sí, por supuesto, aún no te lo he dicho. —dijo Dumbledore—. Verás, quería presentarte a una nueva integrante, pero todo a su debido tiempo. —le sonrió, y Harry le miró sin entender, aunque prefirió no preguntar nada más sobre el tema.

Caminaron por aquel desierto pueblo que Harry no había visto en su vida, en silencio y con alguna que otra pregunta que Dumbledore le hacía sobre la cicatriz. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta lo que parecía el final de aquel pequeño pueblo, donde se podría ver solamente una casa vieja. El jardín era bastante grande, y por el paso de los años, estaba lleno de lo que parecían malas hierbas, al igual que había algunas que rodeaban el edificio, el cual parecía estar hecho de hiedra.

En medio del jardín, iluminado por la luz de la luna, se encontraba una hermosa fuente, la cual tenía en medio, un ángel que parecía sostener un gran jarro de agua. Sin duda hubiese sido hermoso, de no ser porque ahora se encontraba algo seco, sin agua alguna que corriera por él y con unas que otras hierbas marchitas rodeándolo.

—¿Pasa algo, profesor? —le preguntó al ver que se detenía delante de la puerta. Él no respondió, se limitó a mirar en dirección de aquella fuente y Harry lo siguió con la mirada.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que, en su inspección de antes, había pasado de alto la figura que se encontraba sentada en el puente. Poniéndose en alerta, Harry apretó su varita con fuerza, dentro del bolsillo.

—Si no te importa, Harry, prefería que esperaras durante unos segundos aquí. —le pidió con una sonrisa. Harry asintió mientras lo veía entrar por la puerta ya entreabierta en dirección a aquella figura. Harry se fijó en cómo Dumbledore se acercaba a aquel desconocido de la fuente, quien ni se inmutó ante la presencia del director, así que supuso que ya debía de saber que él vendría. Pasaron más de diez minutos discutiendo por algo que Harry no llegaba a escuchar, y después, seguido de aquel desconocido, Dumbledore se acercó.

—Siento la espera, Harry. —le dijo amablemente.

—No, está bien profesor. —replicó él, tratando de visualizar a la persona que iba tras Dumbledore.

—Aquí te presento una nueva alumna de Hogwarts, ella es Diane Beldon. —dijo Dumbledore al darse cuenta de que Harry la miraba. La figura de aquel desconocido, más bien desconocida dio un paso adelante para hacerse ver. Por su expresión y por como se había cruzado los brazos en el pecho, Harry comprendió que debía de estar molesta por algo. Era casi de la misma altura que él, de pelo negro ondulado, largo casi hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso todavía más verde que el suyo propio, casi parecía el de una selva y pudo notar por lo rojos que estaban, que había estado llorando.

—Ehm... Hola. —la saludó algo incómodo, ya que no sabía qué decir.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—No puede obligarme. —suplicó casi en sollozos—. Quiero quedarme aquí...

—Sabes muy bien que no puedes, con nosotros estarás más segura. —le dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué ahora? Dijo que debí entrar a los once años ¿Por qué viene ahora? —le preguntó.

—Porque los últimos sucesos de estos días así lo requieren ... y además, no tienes adónde ir. —ella tragó saliva conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Pero por qué ahora? —volvió a preguntar.

—Ese es el enigma que tendremos que descubrir. —se limitó a decir—. ¿Tienes todas tus cosas?

—Creo que se me olvidó algo. —murmuró ella volviéndose hacia la fuente y Harry pudo notar en su mirada que mentía.

—No tardes. —suspiró Dumbledore y ella asintió.

—Ehm... si no le importa la pregunta ¿Quién es esa chica? —preguntó entonces Harry, sin poder contenerse más.

—Tal como te dije, se llama Diane, vivía en este pueblo, más bien fuera de él, cerca de las montañas. —dijo señalando las grandes montañas que se extendían mas allá—. Vivía con su abuela, que desgraciadamente murió hace tan sólo unos días. —soltó un suspiro. Luego se quitó sus lentes de media luna y las empezó a limpiar con un trozo de su manga—. Ha sufrido mucho, no le queda nadie más en este mundo y necesita nuestro apoyo más que nada. —continuó y hubo algo en su voz que Harry no llegó a entender del todo.

Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que había llegado y Dumbledore se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó. Ella asintió lentamente apretando con fuerza la mano lo que Harry distinguió como un collar, pero ella al darse cuenta que lo miraba lo puso en su bolsillo enseguida.

Por segunda vez consecutiva, Dumbledore volvió a utilizar la aparición, aunque ésta vez Harry no sintió tantas nauseas como la primera vez, pero no pudo decir lo mismo de Diane, quien casi estuvo a punto de caerse aunque llegó a cogerla a tiempo.

—Esto... gracias. —murmuró ella avergonzada y Harry asintió soltándola rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

Entonces, se volvió y pudo distinguir el jardín de La Madriguera. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando ese olor tan familiar le embargó. Se acercaron a la puerta trasera de la Madriguera, la cual estaba rodeada de la ya acostumbrada pila de botas viejas descartadas y calderos oxidados. Harry pudo escuchar el suave cacareo de las gallinas adormecidas viniendo desde un cobertizo lejano. Se fijó en como Diane a su lado inspeccionaba el lugar con algo de sorpresa y cierta incredulidad. Dumbledore golpeó tres veces la puerta y pudieron ver un repentino movimiento detrás de la ventana de la cocina.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó una voz nerviosa desde la puerta, la cual Harry reconoció enseguida como la de la señora Weasley—. ¡Revélate!

—Soy yo, Dumbledore, traje a Harry... —no le dejó terminar ya que la puerta se abrió de inmediato, dando lugar a una mujer bajita, regordeta y vistiendo una vieja bata verde.

—¡Harry, querido! ¡Albus! No esperaba veros hasta mañana, me asustaste. —dijo con cierto alivio y entonces su mirada se centró en Diane.

—Ella es Diane, la chica de quien te hablé. —le dijo enseguida Dumbledore y la señora Weasley asintió.

—Sí, sí, casi se me olvidaba ¡pero pasen! —les pidió haciéndose a un lado—. Los chicos están durmiendo, nadie se esperaba que llegaras pronto.

—Hubo un cambio de planes. —le informó Dumbledore, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Te preparo té, Albus? —le preguntó la señora Weasley.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo vine por unos minutos, debo irme, aún me quedan muchas cosas que hacer. —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Estos días, supongo que producen trabajo. —suspiró la señora Weasley—. Arthur también tiene mucho trabajo, casi no está en casa. —añadió tristemente bajando la mirada.

—Tranquila, Molly, todo irá bien. —la tranquilizó Dumbledore, y ella asintió.

—Bien, como bien he dicho tengo que irme. —dijo volviéndose hacia Diane, quien tenía una expresión de susto por tener que estar con gente que apenas conocía—. Te quedarás aquí durante unos días Diane, ya volveré a por ti dentro de unas semanas. —Ella quiso protestar, decirle que no entendía lo que pretendía dejándola con gente que apenas conocía a pesar que le resultaban muy amables, pero tuvo que tragárselo todo, ya que no quería parecer que no le gustaba estar con ellos, así que asintió.

—Por lo menos llévate algo para picar. —le dijo la señora Weasley preocupada y él sonrió.

—Eres muy amable pero no necesito nada, gracias. —ella asintió—. Muy bien os veré muy pronto. —dicho esto volvió a abrir la puerta y la cerró tras él.

—Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Harry. —le dijo la señora Weasley—. Estás como Ron, a los dos parece que os han echado un hechizo de estiramiento. —añadió con una sonrisa—. Y tú querida, dime ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Diane. —respondió ella algo incómoda.

—Oh, que nombre más bonito. —dijo amablemente la señora Weasley—. Venga sentaos ¿Os preparo algo? —les preguntó mientras golpeaba una gran olla de hierro con la varita, la cual cuidadosamente brincó a la estufa y empezó a burbujear al instante.

Diane abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, aún no se acostumbraba a la magia, por más que hacía unos días que sabía de su existencia. Aún seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño, un poco extraño, pero era un sueño del cual despertaría y vería para su alivio que su abuela seguía viva, y contándole todas esas historias tan bonitas que desde pequeña le gustó escuchar. Las lágrimas empezaron a amontonarse en sus ojos pero trató de no dejar caer ni una, ese no era el momento.

—¿Cuánto hace que sabes del mundo mágico, querida? —la voz de aquella señora regordeta tan amable, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hum... —se lo pensó durante unos segundos—. Creo que debo de haber cumplido la semana y media.

—¿Y tus padres qué piensan de todo esto? —Diane sintió como algo la golpeaba con fuerza al pecho ante la sola mención de sus padres, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta o al menos eso creía.

—Ellos... ellos murieron cuando era muy pequeña, no llegué a conocerlos. —consiguió decir al fin mientras la señora Weasley soltaba una exclamación y se llevaba la mano en la boca.

—L-lo siento mucho, pero que bocazas que soy a veces. —empezó a decir enfadada consigo misma.

—No se preocupe, está bien. —le dijo Diane con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento mucho. —le dijo entonces Harry, algo que la sorprendió, pero acabó asistiendo.

Después de eso siguió un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por el ronroneo de un gato, grande y naranja que empezó a dar vueltas entre las piernas de Diane. Al principio se asustó pero al ver que era un gato lo cogió en su regazo y empezó a acariciarlo.

—Entonces está Hermione. —dijo Harry alegremente mientras miraba el gato.

—Sí, llegó hace unos días, pero está durmiendo al igual que todos. —dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita la olla se deslizaba hasta la mesa y les servía uno a uno un poco de sopa de cebolla. Después les dio algo de pan y se sentó junto a ellos. Diane miró su plato, hacía horas que no había comido y su estómago se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, y más al ver lo bien que olía aquella sopa.

—¿Entonces asistirás este año a Hogwarts? —le preguntó a Diane. Ella tragó la pequeña cantidad de sopa caliente que estaba suspendida en la cuchara.

—Sí, supongo. —contestó.

—¿Y a qué curso exactamente?

—No lo sé, creo que a sexto.

—Ah que bien, con Harry, Ron y Hermione. —dijo la señora Weasley emocionada.

—¿Y sabes ya a qué casa? Aunque claro, como lo vas a saber, si aún no has pasado por el Sombrero Seleccionador. —Diane estuvo a punto de ahogarse ante la sorpresa ¿Casa? ¿Sombrero Seleccionador? Nunca había oído hablar de eso—. Harry y los otros están en Gryffindor, pero habrá que ver en cuál te tocará, pero te toque cual te toque no te preocupes estarás igual de bien. —Diane asintió aunque no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

El resto de la comida, la señora Weasley se la pasó hablando con Harry, de cosas que Diane no llegaba a entender del todo y se dedicó a inspeccionar la pequeña cocina. Al terminar, la señora Weasley les sirvió un poco de té. Diane miró su vaso un poco dudosa, nunca le había gustado el té pero sentía que si lo rechazaba haría sentir mal a aquella amable mujer, que se estaba comportando tan bien con ella, aún sin conocerla. Harry la miró algo divertido mientras se bebía su té.

—Si no te gusta no lo bebas. —le dijo.

—¿Qué? Ehm... no, no es eso. —mintió, algo que Harry notó enseguida. Bebió de un trago el suyo y luego lo intercambió por el de Diane quien lo miraba estupefacta.

—Gracias. —murmuró justo cuando la señora Weasley volvía de preparar las habitaciones donde ellos iban a dormir.

—Ya está listo, espero que no os importe que por hoy durmáis en la misma habitación. —les dijo y ellos intercambiaron una mirada avergonzados. Pusieron sus vasos en el fregadero y luego siguieron a la señora Weasley arriba en las escaleras. Doblaron en el pasillo derecho y se detuvieron en la habitación del fondo.

—¿Esa no es la habitación de Fred y George? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Sí, pero ellos no están, se quedaron a dormir en un pequeño apartamento que alquilaron arriba de su tienda. —contestó con cierta molestia mientras abría la puerta.

Diane los seguía en silencio sin decir nada y sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía completamente extraña en una casa que no conocía de nada pero que de alguna manera se le hacía muy agradable.

La habitación no era muy grande, tenía dos camas y en medio un pequeño escritorio, donde se encontraba una pequeña lámpara que, la señora Weasley abrió con un movimiento de varita. Diane se dio cuenta de que sus cosas ya estaban allí, al igual que el baúl que parecía ser de Harry. Entonces pasó lo que parecía una gran lechuza blanca delante de ellos y se fue a parar justo en la mano de Harry, quien le acarició el lomo cariñosamente.

—¡Hola Hedwig! —la saludó.

—Muy bien, si necesitas el baño cariño, está al fondo, que tengáis unas muy buenas noches. —les dijo volviéndose para irse.

—Ehm, señora Weasley —le llamó tal como había escuchado a Harry llamarla. Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacía ella—. Muchas gracias por todo, la comida estuvo deliciosa. —Los ojos redondos de la señora Weasley brillaron con fuerza, contentos.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado y no tienes por qué darme las gracias, lo hago con todo mi cariño. —Diane asintió agradecida.

—Buenas noches, señora Weasley. —le dijo Harry.

—Buenas noches. —dijo ella y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Diane, tal como la señora Weasley le había dicho, se fue a cambiar en el baño. Después, cuando se volvió se dio cuenta de que Harry ya se había acostado y probablemente ya se encontraba dormido. Suspiró y se metió en la cama, aún teniendo muy presente los sucesos de tan solo unos días antes que la embargaron como flechas. Recordó el hospital donde su abuela, su querida abuela, dio su último suspiro y sobre todo recordó sus últimas palabras que para ella no tenían sentido.

_"_—_Cuídate Diane, no dejes que ellos vengan a por ti, no dejes que lo descubran..."_


	3. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a los Weasley

**Capítulo 2:  
****Conociendo a los Weasley**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**S**__e encontraba caminando por lo que parecía un calle vacía, rodeada de grandes casas, e iluminada por la única luz de la luna llena, que se encontraba en el cielo. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que debía huir de algo, y a cada paso, eso le frustraba más. De pronto, las ventanas de las casas empezaron a vibrar, las luces de las farolas a abrirse y cerrarse, y empezó a escucharse un escalofriante ruido. Era como un arañazo a un cristal, el cual crecía cada vez más haciéndose insoportable. Supo entonces con certeza que su perseguidor estaba cerca e intentó huir echando a correr, pero la explosión de las ventanas de la casa se lo impidieron. Todas se hicieron añicos y por todas partes brincaron trozos de vidrio, algunos de los cuales sintió como le perforaban el cuerpo._

_Se tiró al piso tratando de cubrir su cuerpo, y comprobó al instante que el extraño ruido había parado, y que dejaban de oírse vidrios cayendo al suelo. Confundida, se levantó y vislumbró no muy lejos a una persona. No la podía ver bien, ya que se encontraba escondida entre las sombras de los árboles. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sintiendo un repentino miedo e irritación por haberla alcanzado. El desconocido dio un paso hacia ella y al hacerlo, dejó vislumbrar su rostro. Eso la asustó aún mas, pues sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre, y en su dentadura se podían observar un par de colmillos grandes y muy afilados._

—_Ahora eres mía. —dijo con voz escalofriante, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella._

_._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, al oír como la puerta se abría de un golpe. Su corazón latía aún con fuerza por el sueño que de alguna manera lo sintió tan real, como su estancia en La Madriguera. Entonces, vio como un chico y una chica corrían hacia la otra cama, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Uno era alto, de ojos azules y en su cara se podrían ver muchas pecas**; **era pelirrojo al igual que el de la señora Weasley, así que supuso que debía de ser su hijo. A su lado iba una chica, más baja que él, de pelo castaño oscuro, largo y algo enmarañado; sus ojos eran castaños y su piel bastante clara.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste de tu llegada? —le reprochó el pelirrojo a Harry una vez que este se hubo puesto sus lentes, mientras le daba una colleja.

—Llegué ayer de madrugada —repuso Harry dando un pequeño bostezo.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó la castaña un poco dudosa.

—Nunca había estado mejor —dijo Harry contento.

—¿Qué tal con los muggles? ¿Te trataron bien? —le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, no me hablaron en toda mi estancia allí, pero así me gusta más. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Qué tal todo Hermione?

—Muy bien. —contestó ella enseguida, quien había estado observando a Harry como si este estuviese enfermo. Entonces, él se acordó de Diane y se giró para mirarla. Ella se había levantado y se encontraba sentada en la cama. El pelirrojo y la castaña siguieron su mirada.

—¡Por Merlín! —dijo sobresaltado Ron, mirando detenidamente a Diane— ¿Es un fantasma o me lo estoy imaginado?

—Mira que eres maleducado. —le reprochó Hermione a pesar de su propia sorpresa.

—Ella es Diane —se apresuró a decir Harry.

—¿Entonces es real? —preguntó sorprendido Ron.

—Tan real como tú. —repuso Diane con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que se sonrojase.

—Ehm... la señora Weasley, algo nos hablo de ti pero supongo que se nos había olvidado. —dijo la castaña acercándose a ella—. Me llamo Hermione Granger. —se presentó— Y este es Ron Weasley.

—Encantada, yo soy...

—¿Entonces tú serás nueva en Hogwarts? —la interrumpió Hermione.

—Creo que sí. —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con incomodidad

—¿Y a qué curso irás? —Diane miró a Harry.

—Creo que en el nuestro, Herms. —contestó él y ella asintió aún más emocionada.

—¡Qué bien! Una nueva amiga, Ginny se pondrá muy contenta. —Diane la miró sin entender a quien se refería con Ginny, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una chica menuda, del color de pelo rojo fuego, que parecía bastante molesta. Sus ojos eran marrones y su piel clara.

—No la aguanto. —dijo furiosa.

—Yo tampoco. —suspiró Hermione, algo que sorprendió a Harry, ya que no entendía a quién se refería, pero no tardó en descubrirlo.

—_Haggy_ cielo, aquí te _tgaigo_ tu desayuno. —dijo una voz a la cual reconoció enseguida .Fleur Delacour. era una chica alta, de cabello rubio largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, sin duda era bonita. Se acercó a él corriendo y le empezó a llenar de besos—. No sabes cómo me alegro de _vegte_, _Gabgiele_ no _pagaba _de _hablag _de ti.

—Ehm, yo también me alegro de verte. —consiguió decir Harry con mucha dificultad, ya que la rubia aún seguía abrazándole y llenándole la cara de besos.

—Te dije que no hacía falta que se lo llevaras tú, lo hubiese hecho yo. —le dijo molesta la señora Weasley desde la puerta, quien traía otra bandeja de desayuno y la depositaba en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

—No,_ pog _mi _se pas pgoblem, je tge _contentade _veg _a _Haggy_. —dijo ella mirándole. La señora Weasley gruñó por lo bajo y entonces su mirada captó a Diane, quien estaba sentada en la otra cama.

—Buenos días, cielo ¿Qué tal dormiste? —le preguntó**.** Ginny y Fleur se giraron sorprendidas hacia Diane, a quien al parecer no habían visto.

—Vaya... ¿ella quién es_? _—preguntó Fleur.

—Es la chica de la que te hablé que vendría a pasar una estancia con nosotros. —contestó la señora Weasley.

—_Agm... _pues bienvenida_, quegida._ —le dijo Fleur dándole un beso en la mejilla algo que la tomó de sorpresa.

—Esto... gracias. —respondió algo ruborizada.

—_Señoga _Weasley,_ ¿cgee _que ella _estaga paga _la boda? —le preguntó mirándola, quien agachó la cabeza, escondiendo así su molestia.

—¿Qué boda? —preguntó confuso Harry.

—¿_Pego_ no sabes nada? —sus ojos azules se abrieron y miraron con reproche a la señora Weasley.

—No tuvimos oportunidad de decirle. —repuso con una sonrisa inofensiva. Fleur se giró hacia Harry, moviendo su cabello plateado al acto.

—¡Bill y yo nos_ casaguemos_! —dijo emocionada.

—¡Oh! —dijo Harry inexpresivamente y no pudo evitar ver como Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley intentaban evitar cruzar miradas—. Wow Ehm... ¡Felicitaciones! —Ella se agachó nuevamente a besarle.

—Bill está muy ocupado en este momento, _tgabajando _muy _dugo_, y yo sólo _tgabajo_ medio día en _Ggingotts_ _paga mejogag _mi inglés, así que me _tgajo _aquí _pog _unos días _paga conoceg_ a su familia _apgopìadamente._ Me puse tan contenta al _escuchag_ que _vendguías._ No hay muchas cosas que _haceg _aquí, a menos que te guste _cocinag_. Bueno… ¡_disfguta_ tu desayuno, _Haggy! _—con estas palabras se fue graciosamente, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente de la habitación.

La señora Weasley hizo una mueca, bufando por lo bajo.

—Mamá la odia. —dijo Ginny, sin dejar de mirar con recelo a Diane.

—¡No la odio! —dijo la señora Weasley en un susurro—. Sólo creo que se apresuraron mucho con este compromiso. ¡Eso es todo!

—Se conocieron hace un año. —dijo Ron, quien parecía extrañamente entorpecido y miraba hacia la puerta.

—¡Bueno, eso no es mucho! Por supuesto, sé qué sucede. Es toda esta incertidumbre de la vuelta del Innombrable. La gente cree que puede morir mañana, así que se apuran a tomar todas las decisiones que normalmente se demoran más en tomar. Ocurrió lo mismo la última vez que fue poderoso, gente fugándose con sus amantes en todos lados.

—Incluyéndote a ti y a papá. —dijo Ginny irónicamente, volviéndose hacia su madre.

—Bueno, sí... tu padre y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Qué razón había para esperar? —dijo la señora Weasley—. Mientras que Bill y Fleur… bueno… ¿Qué tienen realmente en común? Él es un gran trabajador, una persona muy madura, mientras que ella…

—Una vaga —dijo Ginny asintiendo—. Pero Bill no es tan maduro. Él es un trotamundos, ¿verdad? Le gusta un poco la aventura y el glamour… Espero que por eso esté con Flema.

—Deja de llamarla así, Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley tajantemente, mientras Harry y Hermione se reían. Luego se volvió hacia Diane quien miraba la escena algo divertida—. Lo siento, cielo, seguro que te habrás llevado una mala impresión de nosotros...

—No, está bien. —le dijo Diane con una sonrisa.

—Oh, casi se me olvida, —dijo volviendo a coger la bandeja—. Aquí va tu desayuno. —añadió depositándoselo encima de la cama.

—Ah esto... gracias. —dijo tímidamente Diane.

—Eres bienvenida querida y bueno, mejor me pongo a… —empezó a decir dudosa, pero no terminó de decir nada. Luego se volvió hacia Harry—. Cómete tu desayuno, Harry, que no se te enfríe, tú también Diane. —y dicho esto, viéndose agobiada, se fue de la habitación.

—¿No se acostumbran a ella con la convivencia? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Ron—. Pero si de repente salta hacia ti, como recién…

—Es patética —dijo Hermione furiosamente, alejándose de Ron todo lo que pudo y mirándolo con los brazos cruzados una vez que llegó a la pared.

—¿No la querrás por aquí para siempre, no? —Ginny le preguntó a Ron incrédulamente. Él se encogió de hombros desviando la vista.

—Seguro que te sentirás algo incómoda. —le dijo Hermione a Diane, sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno, es normal después de todo... apenas os conozco. —suspiró.

—No te preocupes, te irás acostumbrando. —le dijo con una sonrisa. Diane asintió y empezó a comer una tostada de su desayuno.

—Oye, por cierto ¿Qué si luego vamos a jugar a Quidditch? —preguntó Ron mirándoles a todos—. Así de paso le enseñamos el jardín a Diane.

—Listillo, eso es una excusa para que mamá no te ponga a trabajar, pero se nota que no la conoces. —le dijo Ginny, ladeando la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

—Dije "luego". —bufó Ron.

—¿Qué es el Quidditch? —preguntó Diane al no entender a que se referían.

—Es un juego mágico, verás es como el fútbol muggle, pero con la diferencia que se juega con escobas y con cuatro pelotas. —le explicó Hermione y Diane casi se atraganta.

—¿Escobas? ¿Cuatro pelotas? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, es algo complicado de entender así, pero si quieres luego te enseño. —se ofreció Harry a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa. Ginny frunció el ceño, irritada.

—Creo que mamá nos llama. —y dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras ella.

—Fleur realmente la pone de mal humor. —comentó Ron divertido.

—Anda, cállate. —le pidió Hermione mirando pensativa la puerta por donde Ginny había desaparecido.

El día siguió normal y Diane empezó a sentirse cada vez más a gusto con la familia. De alguna manera le hacían olvidar todo lo que había pasado, y nunca en su vida había reído tanto como lo hizo con las bromas y tonterías que Ron soltaba. La mañana la dedicaron en ayudar a la señora Weasley con las tareas del hogar; mientras que por la tarde, cuando tuvieron tiempo libre, se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de La Madriguera para jugar Quidditch.

A Diane le costó bastante tiempo pillar el juego y sobretodo mantener el equilibrio en una escoba, ya que nunca había subido en una, pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a mejorar. Hicieron un tres contra dos, Harry, Hermione y Diane contra los hermanos Weasley. Diane apenas era buena, ya que aún estaba aprendiendo y algo parecido le pasaba a Hermione, ya que no era muy buena... al contrario que Harry, que la dejó algo sorprendida por su habilidad para volar en la escoba. En cambio Ginny y Ron, los dos sabían del tema y de alguna manera los equipos eran igualados.

Iban empatados dos a dos. Cuando Harry le pasó la Quaffle a Diane, ella corrió intentando mantenerse firme en la escoba en dirección de Ron, quien hacía de guardián, cuando Ginny se interpuso en su camino. Trató de frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde y se abalanzó contra ella, cayendo así las dos en el suelo.

—Maldita sea, mira lo que has hecho. —le dijo Ginny furiosa desde el suelo, llena de barro ya que habían caído justo en un charco. Hermione, Ron y Harry corrieron enseguida hacia ellas.

—Lo siento, yo no... —empezó a decir Diane, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

—No me to... —empezó a decirle Ginny furiosa cogiéndola por la mano para luego apartarla de golpe, pero entonces pasó algo inesperado. Sintió cómo una fuerte descarga eléctrica se interponía entre las dos, recorriéndolas a cada una. Era como una luz blanca cegadora, llevándose a una, lejos de la otra.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se pararon en el acto asombrados, sin saber si lo que habían visto había sido solo una alucinación. Diane y Ginny se encontraban, una a más de cien metros de la otra, intercambiando miradas asombradas y confusas. Las dos habían sentido perfectamente la descarga y sobre todo esa sensación de fortaleza y poder.

—Ginny, Ginny ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ron acercándose a ella preocupado, pero ella no contestó, aún tenía muy presente el contacto que había tenido con Diane y sobretodo esa descarga eléctrica, y esa extraña sensación que siguió después.

—¡Diane! —dijo Hermione al comprobar que Ginny estaba bien—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí... —contestó ella aún perpleja por lo sucedido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry atónito por detrás de Hermione.

—N-no lo sé. —contestó confusa, sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza. Luego la ayudaron a levantarse y se acercaban a donde Ginny estaba, quien también con la ayuda de Ron se había levantado.

—¿Me pareció a mí o hubo una luz? —preguntó Ron sin entender nada de lo sucedido.

—Déjate de tonterías Ron, solo fue un desvío de escobas. —dijo Ginny malhumorada, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo que pasó y evitando cruzar mirada con Diane. Ella la miró dudosa, sabía muy bien que ella había sentido la descarga y esa sensación ya que se lo vio en la cara, al igual que sabía perfectamente que eso no había sido culpa de las escobas.

—¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó la señora Weasley desde la puerta al ver a Ginny y a Diane llenas de barro.

—Se cayeron en un charco —explicó Ron.

—No podéis entrar así en casa, acabo de terminar de limpiar. —dijo un poco molesta.

—Tranquila, que pasaremos con cuidado —dijo suspirando Ginny y entrando.

—Hey ¿Qué os pasó? —preguntó Fleur, saliendo de la cocina.

—Nada —repuso subiendo las escaleras.

—Quiero que os deis una buena ducha ¿Me escuchaste, Ginny? —le gritó la señora Weasley.

—Sí, mamá. —se oyó como respuesta.

—Venga cielo, sube tú también a cambiarte. —Diane asintió y subió también.

—¿Alguien me puede _explicag_ qué ha pasado? —oyó como Fleur preguntaba.

Cuando subió, comprobó que Ginny ya había entrado en el baño para ducharse, así que se quedó esperando su turno, mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su mochila. Unos diez minutos después, Ginny salió. Cuando se cruzaron mientras Diane entraba en el baño, Ginny parecía ignorarla, algo que no entendió. Había notado a Ginny un poco distante con ella y le hablaba muy secamente, pero no llegaba a entender el motivo. Ella no le había hecho nada, es más, apenas la conocía.

Suspiró, era de esperar, no todos se iban a portar amables en la casa. Cuando terminó de ducharsey se preparaba para bajar, oyó como la puerta sonaba.

—¡Ya voy yo! —dijo algo animada Ginny corriendo al recibidor.

La señora Weasley la siguió por detrás al igual que Fleur.

—¡Ginny! —se oyó que decía alguien mientras la abrazaba.

—¡Fred, George, os he echado de menos! —exclamó ella contenta. Diane justo terminó de bajar y vislumbró al mostrador a dos chicos muy parecidos entre sí. Eran altos, casi le sacaban dos cabezas a Ginny. El pelo lo tenían los dos rojo, y comprendió que debían de ser los gemelos a los que se refirió la otra noche la señora Weasley, ylos cuales tienen una tienda de artículos de bromas.

—¡Sí, nosotros también! —dijeron al unísono, entonces al darse cuenta intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a reír uniéndose a ellos Ginny.

—Venga chicos, la mesa ya está lista. —dijo la señora Weasley desde un lado.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿No te alegras de vernos? —preguntó uno de ellos haciéndose el dolido.

—Te recuerdo que te vi justo hace dos días, no una semana, Fred.

—No soy Fred, soy George. —dijo el gemelo riendo.

Ella los miró sospechosamente uno a uno.

—Bueno, George ¡o quien seas! —repuso al fin, molesta.

—Hey por cierto, nos habló papá de la chica esa, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Fred mirando a todos lados, cuando se percató de ella.

—Cielo, has terminado, ven aquí que te presento a los gamberros de los Weasley. —dijo la señora Weasley a lo que ellos fruncieron el ceño.

—Hola, preciosa. —dijeron al unísono mirándola de arriba a abajo con los ojos como platos. Diane sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y como empezó a sentirse algo incómoda y sin saber qué decir.

—Esto... Hola. —repuso sonrojada.

—Vamos, la cena ya está lista. —dijo la señora Weasley antes de que Fred dijese algo.

—Bien porque tenemos hambre. —dijo alegremente George seguido por una Ginny molesta que entraba en la habitación. La señora Weasley los siguió y Fred y Diane también.

—Hey, Ronnie, gracias por recibirnos, has sido muy amable hermanito. —le dijo Fred dándole una colleja en la nuca a Ron, mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
—¡Eh! —se quejó él con la boca llena—. Me estaba muriendo de hambre, no sabes lo mucho que nos hizo trabajar hoy mamá.

—Deberíais acostumbraros, y no quiero oír quejas, Ronald. —él asintió y la señora Weasley se volvió hacia la comida.

—Sí, me lo imagino. —dijo riendo Fred.

—¿Dónde están mis chicos _pgefegidos_? —preguntó alegremente Fleur entrando a la cocina y llenándoles de besos—. _Pego_ _clago_, después de ti _Haggy_...

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Ron cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú también _Gonald_, tú también. —le dijo, a lo que él sonrió satisfecho y siguió con su comida.

—Sois patéticos. —murmuró Ginny quien junto a Hermione y a la señora Weasley miraban la escena con desagrado.

La cena continuó tranquila, con alguna que otra broma de Fred y George, o de Ron. Diane se fijó en que Ginny estaba mucho más contenta con sus hermanos gemelos, y notó que los tres eran muy parecidos entre ellos y que se llevaban bien, al contrarío que con Ron.

Más tarde se les unieron el señor Weasley y Remus Lupin, un hombre bastante delgado, de pelo castaño rayado de color gris y que parecía bastante agotado. Trataron que la cena se aparentase tranquila y pacífica, pero a nadie le pasó de alto la cara de agotamiento y tristeza que ellos llevaban.


	4. Capítulo 3: Severus Snape

_**Capítulo 3:**_  
_**Severus Snape**_

**.**

**.**

**L**os días iban pasando y Diane comenzó a acostumbrarse a estar con los Weasley. De alguna manera, se sentía muy a gusto con ellos, como hacía tiempo no se sentía. Esa familia era humilde, pero había tanta calidez y amor en ella, que se le hacía imposible creer que alguien no podría quererlos.

Esa mañana, la señora Weasley le avisó que Dumbledore la recogería por la tarde, tal como había dicho y no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal ante la noticia. Se había sentido tan a gusto con ellos, que hasta se había olvidado de la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

Aún le afectaba la muerte de su abuela, y siempre soñaba con ella, por lo cual se despertaba llorando, pero los Weasley habían conseguido que no le doliera tanto como al principio. El sólo pensar que volvería estar sola, la asustaba. Temía hundirse otra vez por el dolor y sobretodo temía no poder levantarse de nuevo.

Por la noche, le organizaron una cena de despedida, algo que le hizo más díficil separarse de ellos. Todos estaban sonrientes y divertidos, a pesar del mal tiempo por el que el mundo mágico se veía atormentado. El señor Weasley, siempre solía regresar muy decadído después del trabajo, y anunciando mas muertes de los que parecían ser compañeros del Ministerio. Pero lo que vio esa noche lo hizo sonreír por primera vez con ganas. Y la verdad, ¿Quién no lo haría tras escuchar las bromas de Fred y George?

Después de cenar, se quedaron esperando a Dumbledore, sentados en el salón. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban en un rincón junto a Tonks y Lupin, con la mirada perdida y hablando de algo importante, que al parecer no querían que los chicos supiesen. Fleur les servía el té, tras lo cual se sentaba a su lado. Ron jugaba en el ajedrez mágico con George, iban muy concentrados, algo que divirtió a los otros, quienes los observaban.

—¿Preparado para perder, Ronald? —le preguntó George con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras pensaba en una jugada maestra para ganarle.

—Eso en tus sueños. —se limitó a decir este, mientras trataba de decidirse por su siguiente movimiento, el cual fue el caballo.

—Buena jugada. —le dijo Fred, quien hacía algo así como de árbitro—. Pero no lo suficiente.

—Se supone que el árbitro no comenta y no tiene favoritismos. —le espetó Hermione con la ceja levantada.

—Yo soy un caso especial. —se limitó a decir él dedicándole una sonrisa—. Soy guapo y perfecto, el sueño de toda chica, ¿verdad Diane? —le preguntó mirándola pícaramente, a quien la pregunta la tomó de sorpresa, pero no tardó en echarse a reír.

—Claro, lo que tú digas. —dijo entre risas, en la cual la acompañaron también los otros.

Harry los miraba divertido a la espera de saber quién sería el ganador. Ron era muy bueno, y con bastante experiencia en el ajedrez mágico, aunque George no se quedaba atrás. Entonces miró a su lado a Diane, quien miraba estupefacta como las piezas se movían solas. No pudo evitar sonreír a sus adentros, era tan nueva que aún le costaba acostumbrarse en todo eso.

Entonces, ella se giró y por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa haciendo que su corazón se acelerase y apartase la vista bruscamente. Sabía que era estúpido su comportamiento, pero por alguna razón le ponía nervioso solo que lo mirara.

Ginny los miraba desde el otro lado, no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciese la rabia y el disgusto ante lo que vio. Le parecía una escena patética y estúpida, y no entendía la razón por la cual casi todos andaban tan interesados en aquella chica. Unos segundos después, sin soportarlo más, se levantó bruscamente y sin decir nada, salió de allí.

Hermione, quien la vio, no dudó en salir tras ella. Había notado a su amiga algo extraña esos últimos días, y aunque una parte de ella sabía la razón, de todas formas debía hablarlo con ella.  
Ginny salió de la casa y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, mientras unos segundos después Hermione la imitaba, aunque no se giró para mirarla, se limitó a observar el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo mientras la luna se elevaba.

—¿Te pasa algo? —se decidió al fin Hermione a preguntarle.

—No ¿Por qué? —se giró confusa para mirarla. Hermione la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como inspeccionándola y no pudo evitar molestarse ante eso—. Deja de mirarme así, estoy bien.

—Últimamente te he notado extraña, no sé... más alejada. —le dijo mirándola fijamente. Ella apartó la vista y la fijó una vez más en el cielo.

—No es nada, simplemente tengo algo de falta de sueño y dolor de cabeza. —le dijo, a lo que una parte era verdad. Esos últimos días le dolía mucho la cabeza por alguna razón que se le hacía desconocida, lo que le causaba el insomnio.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó alarmada Hermione.

—No sé, pero quizás no sea nada preocupante y con los días me pasará. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Hermione la miró no muy convencida, aunque no insistió.

—Bueno, mejor entraré a la casa, aquí afuera hace algo de frío. —dijo mientras frotaba sus brazos en un intento de entrar en calor. Ginny asintió sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, donde la luna ya se encontraba casi elevada.

Hermione entró en la casa dejando a Ginny sola y sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que su amiga le ocultaba algo más, pero preferiría no insistir ya que sabía que con el tiempo ella se lo diría por sí misma.

Se fijó en que George y Ron ya habían terminado la partida y que ahora entre Ron y Harry, trataban de enseñarle a Diane el juego. Ella parecía bastante ilusionada y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—¿Y bien, quién ganó? —preguntó mientras se les acercaba.

—Claramente, yo. —dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien hecho, felicidades. —le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Que conste que te dejé ganar. —intervino George algo molesto—. Y además, me ganaste una vez de entre todas que yo siempre te gano.

—Eso lo dices porque te da rabia que sea mejor que tú. —le dijo Ron con las orejas encendidas de la rabia.

—Chicos, chicos no os peleéis. —les dijo Fleur mientras se les acercaba, soltando un pequeño bostezo.

Ellos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a fulminarse con la mirada.

—Bueno, _cgeo_ que yo ya me voy a _dogmir, _estoy muy cansada. —dijo dando otro pequeño bostezo—. Buenas noches a todos y _pog_ si acaso no te veo, que sepas que estas invitada en la boda _ma cheriée_. —le dijo con una sonrisa a Diane mientras se agachaba para darle un beso.

—Esto, gracias. —dijo ella algo confusa ante su última palabra.

—¿_Seri_? ¿Eso qué es? —le preguntó Ron con las cejas fruncidas.

—Es "cariño" en francés, imbécil —le dijo Ginny justo entrando.

—Sí, eso. —dijo Fleur con cara de dormida y tras eso se fue.

No fue la única que se subió a dormir, ya que después de que Tonks y Lupin se fuesen, no tardó en seguirla también el señor Weasley y unos segundos después, con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza también Ginny. La señora Weasley quiso esperar hasta que viniese Dumbledore para irse a dormir, aunque se le veía la cara de sueño y cierta preocupación por la tardanza del director.

—Seguro que habrá tenido contratiempos, espero que esté bien. —murmuró preocupada la señora Weasley mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana.

—No se preocupe, Dumbledore es el mejor mago que alguna vez haya existido, seguro que se sabrá defender muy bien. —trató de calmarla Hermione, aunque poco consiguió.

—Eso espero.

—Me pregunto dónde te llevará ahora. —comentó Harry pensativo mirando a Diane, quien no decía nada. Al irse Ron, se dispuso a jugar al ajedrez con Fred, quien siempre la ganaba.

—Quizás la lleve a Hogwarts para que pase los exámenes. —empezó a decir Hermione—. Es imposible que entre así porque sí en sexto curso y sin saber nada sobre magia. —Diane bajó la mirada sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué Dumbledore se empeñaba en introducirla en ése colegio, en el cual no sería más que una extraña, por no contar que no tenía ni idea de magia.

Entre Harry y Hermione, durante los días que estuvo con ella, le enseñaron alguna cosa sobre que hacen en clases, pero al parecer no era suficiente. Suspiró repentinamente agotada ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Quizás quiera darle clases personales, ya que ella aun no sabe nada sobre esto. —sugirió George también mirándola pensativo—. Pero supongo que intentará ponerla a nuestro nivel.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó sin entender Harry. La señora Weasley miraba también a Hermione, aunque al parecer sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

—No sé, dándole clases o mandándola con un profesor, como... McGonagall por ejemplo. —repuso mientras bostezaba.

—Creo que sería mejor que se fuera a dormir, se le ve muy cansada. —le dijo Diane, aunque ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces tanto George como Fred bostezaron, lo que produjo la risa de los otros, al verlos bostezar al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que subiremos. —comentó levantándose Fred—. Otro día puede que me ganes. —le dijo a Diane con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. —le dijo ella devolviéndosela.

—Bueno, espero que volvamos a verte antes de irte a Hogwarts. —le dijo George mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Y si pasas por el Callejón Diagón, ya sabes...

—Claro, me encantaría visitaros. —les dijo riendo. Fred también le dio un beso como despedida pidiendo otro a cambio y luego los dos se fueron contentos a dormir.

—Les caes bien, se nota. —dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa

—Chicos, ¿os preparo algo caliente para beber? —les preguntó la señora Weasley, la cual pretendía distraerse con algo.

—Sí, gracias señora Weasley. —aceptó Hermione y ella asintiendo se dirigió hacía la cocina.

—Y bien, cuéntanos ¿Qué te parece nuestro mundo? —le preguntó a continuación Hermione a Diane, lo que hizo que se sorprendiese.

—Ehm, bueno... —dijo mirando nerviosa sus pies—. Extraño, seria la palabra que mejor lo definiría. —replicó al fin lo que hizo que se riesen.

—Sí, podría ser. —dijo entre risas Harry.

—Por cierto, aún no nos has hablado de nadie de tu familia ¿qué piensan de esto? —Diane no pudo evitar sentir como un cuchillo le atravesase el estomago, mientras que Harry la miraba algo apenado.

—Creo que no es el momento, Herms. —murmuró Harry, algo que la sorprendió.

—No, Harry, está bien. —le dijo Diane forzando una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no quería. —empezó a decir Hermione con la mano en la boca, al comprender que había metido la pata—. De verdad yo...

—No te preocupes Herms, al fin y al cabo sabía que saldría el tema. —dijo con una triste sonrisa—. Y merecéis saber algo más de mí, la chica que Dumbledore envió por unos días con vosotros.

—Si no quieres, no hables. —le dijo tristemente Hermione sintiéndose culpable.

—No, está bien. —dijo suspirando—. Ya no me queda más familia, mi abuela fue la única pariente que tenía, pero cuando ella... —la voz se le quebró, mientras las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, aunque no las dejó derramar—. Bueno, ya no me queda nadie, por eso Dumbledore se hizo cargo de mí.

—Lo siento mucho. —dijo Hermione apenada.

Justo entonces, entró la señora Weasley con tres vasos de chocolate caliente que depositó delante de ellos. Durante las siguientes horas, trataron de hablar de otras cosas, como Hogwarts y todo lo que contenía. Le hablaron del Lago, del Bosque Prohibido, de las diferentes salas y hasta pasillos secretos que solo Fred y George sabían gracias al Mapa del Merodeador, que perteneció al padre de Harry y sus amigos, que ahora fue a parar a él. Le hablaron de sus diferentes aventuras y hasta de ciertos alumnos y compañeros, lo que hizo que creciese la curiosidad dentro de Diane, por ver aquel castillo.

Estaban riendo de un chiste que antes de irse a dormir, había contado Ron, cuando se oyeron tres fuertes y firmes golpes en la puerta. La señora Weasley, a pesar de que sabía quién era, quería hacerle pasar por la prueba para estar completamente segura, justificándose con lo de los malos tiempos.

—Espero no ser molestia. —dijo Dumbledore asomándose por la puerta con una triste sonrisa. Traía aspecto mucho más cansado que la última vez que Diane lo había visto y debajo de sus ojos había unas grandes ojeras que lo demostraban.

—Claro que no, Albus. —le dijo la señora Weasley, aunque algo preocupada por su aspecto cansado—. Ven siéntate, voy a prepararte algo, no traes pinta de haber comido.

—No, no gracias. —dijo él amablemente—. Agradezco tu buena bondad Molly, pero no tengo tiempo, prometo que enseguida que esté en casa, comeré algo. —eso no pareció convencerla, aunque asintió—. Harry, Hermione, me alegro de veros bien. —les sonrió.

—Nosotros también de verle a usted, profesor. —le dijo Harry.

—Bueno, Diane ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó volviéndose hacía ella.

—Sí. —asintió—. Ahora bajo mis cosas. —dijo subiendo las escaleras.

—Nosotros te ayudamos. —dijeron al mismísimo Hermione y Harry, siguiéndola.

—¿Dónde la llevarás Albus? —le preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley cuando los chicos se hubieron perdido de vista.

—A un lugar seguro, eso no lo dudes. —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Quiero que conozca a alguien. —ella asintió suspirando.

—Es una pena que te vayas tan pronto. —dijo tristemente Hermione.

—Sí. —suspiró Diane—. Pero piensa que nos veremos en Hogwarts.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Sigo sin entender porqué se la lleva ahora Dumbledore. —comentó Harry.

—Quizás para hacer los exámenes o algo, te recuerdo que todavía esto es muy nuevo para ella y necesita ponerse al día. —repuso Hermione.

—Pero tú ya me enseñaste algo. —dijo Diane.

—Sólo lo básico, aún te falta mucho por aprender.

—Sí, es verdad. —aceptó al fin.

Cuando terminaron de recoger las cosas bajaron. Luego se despidió de Harry, Hermione y la señora Weasley quien hasta dejó caer lágrimas, algo que por alguna razón la conmovió, y luego se fue junto a Dumbledore.

—Si no le importa la pregunta, profesor ¿Dónde vamos? —le preguntó una vez fuera.

—A un lugar seguro. —le dijo y Diane comprendió que no pensaba decirle nada hasta que llegaran.

—A veces resulta muy irritante con tantos secretos, nunca me dice nada. —se quejó molesta.

—A veces es mejor no saber más cosas de las necesarias, te lo digo por tu bien. —le dijo tranquilamente sonando como de costumbre.

—¿Y cómo iremos?

—Creo que no te gustará. —Diane comprendió enseguida a qué se refería: aparición. Dejó escapar un bufido molesta, a lo que Dumbledore sonrió—. Será rápido, ya verás. —dijo ofreciéndole el brazo para que se cogiese y ella así lo hizo.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, se encontraban en lo que parecía un callejón vacío, donde pequeñas casas descansaban en paz.

—Ven, es por aquí. —le dijo el anciano y ella lo siguió en silencio.

El viento era fuerte y golpeaba las ventanas de las casas hechas de ladrillo y de ventanas grises poco visibles en la oscuridad con fuerza.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Diane, al no tener ni la menor idea de donde estaban.

—A visitar a un viejo amigo. —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore deslizándose en un espacio entre vías oxidadas y se apresuró a cruzar el camino. Diane lo miró unos segundos incrédula, pero no le quedó otra que seguirlo.

—Y ¿puedo preguntar quién? —le preguntó Diane, justo cuando lo alcanzaba.

—Lo conocerás muy pronto. —se limitó a decirle mientras se precipitaba hacia un callejón que había entre las casas.

Diane lo seguía sin decir nada y algo molesta por no estar informada nunca. Dumbledore siempre andaba con secretos, y le irritaba que él supiese más de lo que decía pero aún así, no le contaba nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que llegaron en una calle llamada "Spinner's End", en la cual una chimenea de molino altísimo, pareció cernirse como un dedo gigantesco. Sus pasos resonaron sobre los adoquines, mientras pasaba cerca de ventanas tapizadas y rotas, hasta que llegaron a la última casa, donde una luz titilante brillaba tenuemente a través de las cortinas en el cuarto de abajo.

Dumbledore se paró delante de la grande puerta en forma de espiral y tocó dos veces. Después de unos segundos, oyeron el movimiento detrás de la puerta y se abrió una grieta. Se podía ver la sombra de un hombre que les miraba, un hombre con el pelo largo negro que caía como en cortinas alrededor de una cara cetrina y ojos negros.

—¿Dumbledore? —preguntó algo confuso.

—Buenas noches, Severus. —le saludó amablemente el director.

—¿A qué viene...? —empezó a decir y fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Diane. Sus ojos por un momento se abrieron como platos y en ellos apareció la sorpresa. Hizo un ademán para decir algo pero no dijo nada y se volvió hacía Dumbledore, quien reposaba una pequeña media sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dijo y Severus abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para que la luz les diese a los dos, y se hizo a un lado para que pasasen.

—Si no te importa Diane, espérame aquí. —ella asintió mientras aquel hombre cerraba la puerta y junto a Dumbledore se dirigían a una sala diminuta, que tenía el aspecto de una celda oscura, acolchada.

Diane miraba a su alrededor algo disgustada e impaciente, mientras en la habitación de al lado, al parecer el tal Severus discutía con Dumbledore. El anciano no le había avisado de que vendría, y este andaba algo malhumorado, algo que no la extrañó.

Suspiró algo agotada, dejándose caer en una vieja silla que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada y se limitó a mirar el lugar, y no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiese gustado quedarse en casa de los Weasley. Esa había sido más cálida, en cambio esta tenía un aire solemne y frío que le producía escalofríos. Por no contar esos cuadros escalofriantes, con hombrecillos apareciéndose y desapareciéndose una y otra vez, mientras la miraban con fastidio.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y de allí salieron Dumbledore y un Severus gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Bueno Diane, este será tu hogar el resto del verano. —le anunció como si fuese algo obvio. Los ojos de Diane se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa e incredulidad—. Severus es el profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, él será tu tutor, te enseñará todo lo que hay que saber sobre la magia, así te podrás poner al nivel de tus amigos y seguir el año. —continuó el director—. Bueno, creo que, eso es todo. —dijo dando un respingo—. Me gustaría quedarme pero el deber me llama, te veré en Hogwarts, Diane.

—No puede hacerme esto. —murmuró ella sintiendo algo miedo y casi rogándole con los ojos para que no le dejase allí. Ese profesor le daba más que miedo.

—No te preocupes, todo irá bien. —le dijo con una sonrisa, como respuesta a su ruegos. Luego se volvió le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a Snape y se fue.

Diane tragó aire cuando Dumbledore se fue, mientras que Snape miraba inexpresivo el lugar por donde Dumbledore había desaparecido.  
Unos segundos después, que a Diane se le hicieron eternos, se volvió hacia ella y Diane no pudo evitar retroceder asustada, al toparse con su fría mirada.

—¿Has comido? —preguntó fríamente. Ella asintió—. Entonces te asignaré tu habitación. —y dicho esto empezó a subir las escaleras.

Diane suspiró y lo siguió en silencio. Siguieron por un pasillo no muy largo, lleno de habitaciones y cuando llegaron a la última puerta él la abrió.

—Esta será tu habitación, la mía está al fondo, si necesitas algo, llámame. —y dicho esto se fue dejándola sola. Ella suspiró y entró en la habitación.

Era mucho más grande que la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Hermione. Tenía una gran cama con sabanas de color verde oscuro, donde se acercó y depositó su mochila, a los pies de la cama. Luego se tumbó, y cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro. No entendía por qué su abuela le había hecho esto, porque la había dejado... Ni siquiera entendía por qué Dumbledore le había mandado a vivir con ese tal Snape, si al parecer a él no le gustaba su presencia y por si fuera poco la miraba con fastidio y cierto rencor, que no acababa de entender del todo. Se mordió con fuerza el labio para ahogarse los sollozos.

Ahora se daba cuenta más que nada, de cuán sola estaba... pero sobretodo, la soledad en que se sumergía.


	5. Capítulo 4: Bajo reglas

_**Capítulo 4: **_

_**Bajo reglas**_

_**.**_

Lo rayos del alba, que se colaban a través del marco de la ventana, hicieron que Diane abriera los ojos perezosamente y que tras situarse en el lugar, bostezase. Por un momento había creído que todo aquello había sido un sueño, un extraño sueño el cual parecía tan real que lo vivía en propia piel.

Antes de levantarse decidió darle una ojeada a aquella, oscura peor cómoda habitación que el tal Snape le había asignado. Era grande, mucho más grande que el sala de estar de los Weasley. Tenía un grande armario al lado de la puerta, algo desgastado, y con un espejo medio oxidado, por donde veía sin muchas ganas su propio reflejo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con algún que otro cuadro de paisaje, en los cuales algún que otro hombrecito aparecía y desaparecía, y en un rincón al lado de la ventana se encontraba un pequeño escritorio.

Diane sintió curiosidad por mirar a través de la ventana, y con cuidado se levantó y se acercó a ella. Pudo observar a través de la ventana unas lindas vistas del bosque que al parecer se encontraba detrás de la casa, y como en este, los arboles movían sus hojas fieramente al ser movidos por el viento.

Tras unos instantes observando el bosque, vislumbró una figura vistiendo una capa negra, saliendo de él y caminando a paso rápido hacia la casa. Era un hombre delgado, con hombros redondeados aunque angulares y con porte. Tenía una manera de caminar nerviosa, y a simple vista parecía que no iba de buen humor y sus pasos rápidos lo confirmaban. En un momento, el hombre se paró en seco y su mirada se levantó clavándose en la suya. Diane sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, antes el nerviosismo de haber sido pillada observándolo, pero fue incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Severus Snape la miró con frialdad, algo que Diane empezaba a pensar que era habitual en él. Sus ojos eran negros, al igual que su cabello el cual llegaba a la altura de sus ojos.

Durante unos segundos tardó en darse cuenta de dónde estaba, y casi le parecía un mal sueño. Suspiró y se levantó, justo cuando oía unos pequeños golpes en su puerta.

—Pasen... —dijo dudosa. Entonces .

—Señorita, le traigo el desayuno. —una voz proviniendo de la entrada de la puerta de su habitación hizo que se sobresaltase y que desviase la mirada de Snape. Pudo ver como desde la puerta, asomado, se encontraba la pequeña figura de un elfo doméstico, llevando consigo una bandeja llena de comida. —Perdón por asustarla. —Se disculpó el elfo. Sus ojos eran pequeños y de color negro, mientras que de cuerpo era muy delgado, que casi parecía que hacía años que no comía bien.

—Esto... no hacía falta que te molestaras. —repuso Diane nerviosa sin saber como comportarse ante aquello. No estaba acostumbrada a que le trajeran la comida en su habitación y mucho menos que la trataran de usted, tal como aquel elfo hacía.

—No es una molestia, y además para eso sirve. —dijo una voz grave desde la puerta, que reconoció como la de Snape. Diane se sobresaltó al verle, y sobretodo al ver lo rápido que él había subido en la casa cuando a tan solo unos segundos antes se encontraba en el jardín—. Cuando termines con tu desayuno, te quiero ver a mi estudio. —y dicho esto se fue, dejando tras de sí un eterno silencio.

Diane suspiró, mientras el elfo depositaba en la cama la bandeja de su desayuno.

—¿Siempre suele ser así de...? —dudó unos segundos en decir la palabra.

El elfo sonrió, aunque en seguida puso cara seria.

—Depende de cómo le pilléis. —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, para así abrirla un rato.

—Me puedes llamar Diane, es que me siento algo incómoda cuando me tratas de usted. —comentó, a lo que el elfo asintió.

—Como usted... digo, Diane ordene —Diane sonrió mirando al pequeño elfo, que a pesar de ser muy pequeño y delgaducho, era mucho mayor de lo que uno podía pensar.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —le preguntó unos segundos después mientras cogía una tostada de su desayuno. Sus tripas habían empezado a crujir del hambre.

—El amo, me llama sólo elfo, así que us... Diane, puede llamarme elfo. —le dijo él bajando la cabeza.

—Pero algún nombre debes de tener, ¿no? —El elfo no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar el suelo.

—No utilizo mucho mi nombre porque no hace falta, pero si Diane quiere saberlo se lo puedo decir —Diane asintió contenta—. El nombre que mi ama mi puso, antes de marcharse fue Toby. —prosiguió tristemente.

—¿Toby? —preguntó Diane sorprendida—. Es un nombre bonito. —añadió con una sonrisa, a lo que el elfo volvió a bajar la cabeza—. Tu ama, Toby, ¿era la mujer de Snape? —para su sorpresa el elfo se puso tenso y empezó a negar desesperadamente con la cabeza.

—A Toby, se le está prohibido hablar de eso, mi amo se lo ha prohibido. —decía casi en sollozos.

—Está bien, está bien, no lo digas si no quieres. —dijo Diane apenada.

El elfo pareció tranquilizarse, y se quedó en pie aún con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Tú has desayunado, Toby? —le preguntó Diane.

—Toby, comió antes de venir aquí. —respondió el elfo, aunque Diane supo que mentía por cómo miraba el desayuno.

—Me gustaría que me hicieras compañía, no me gusta comer sola. —le dijo tristemente, a lo que el elfo la miró sorprendido.

—Toby, nunca come con su amo, se le está prohibido...

—Pero yo no soy tu ama, y me gustaría que comieras conmigo. —insistió Diane con una amable sonrisa.

El elfo la miró sin saber qué decir.

—Toby no puede... —murmuró.

—Snape no tiene por qué enterarse. —le dijo Diane mientras le ofrecía una manzana.

Toby dudó, aunque acabó aceptando.

—La señorita Diane es muy amable con Toby. —halagó el elfo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Snape quien justo pasaba para darle un libro en su habitación se quedó en la puerta mirando aquella chica, inexpresivo. Aún no entendía por qué Dumbledore la había mandado con él, aunque se lo imaginaba. Suspiró, mientras viejos recuerdos empezaron a invadirle, y sin más se volvió para irse, dirigiéndose hacia su estudio.

Por alguna extraña razón, Dumbledore parecía querer despertar sus recuerdos, que con tantas ansias quiso encerrar. Se sentó en una silla detrás de su escritorio, mientras de una caja cerrada con llave, hizo un leve movimiento con la varita para abrirlo, y sacó un viejo álbum de fotos. Era increíble el tiempo que hacía que no veía ese álbum, que contenía sus más preciados y tristes recuerdos.

Durante unos momentos lo sostuvo en la mano, sin atreverse siquiera a abrirlo, justo cuando sonaron unos leves golpes en la puerta. Enseguida volvió a meter el viejo álbum en la caja, y luego se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¡Pasen! —ordenó con una voz firme y seria.

Una nerviosa Diane apareció por la puerta.

—Ehm... vine tal como me pedisteis. —dijo nerviosa.

Snape asintió mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara delante de su escritorio.

—Mi deber es enseñarte todo lo necesario para cuando entres en Hogwarts —empezó a decir mientras rebuscaba algo en sus cajones—. Y para eso, te aviso no será fácil. —continuó mirándola fijamente unos segundos—. Pero antes quiero ponerte al tanto de las reglas que tienes que seguir mientras estés bajo mi techo —Diane no pude evitar disgustarse antes eso—. La primera es, que aparte del elfo vive otra persona con nosotros, aunque puede que a veces ni siquiera te cruces con ella, —dijo con disgusto y ella lo miró sin entender—. Digamos que esa persona, no es del todo confiable y bueno no es muy aconsejable que supiese que te envía Dumbledore. —Diane lo miró algo perpleja—. Por eso, —prosiguió—. Te harás pasar por algo así como mi sobrina, que viene de Alemania. Y bueno, eso es lo que los vecinos también tienen que creer —Diane asintió—. Y volviendo al tema principal, empezaré enseñándote la magia desde el principio. Empezando por la historia... —Diane hizo una mueca de disgusto. Historia no era su fuerte.

—¿Y con la varita? —se atrevió preguntar a lo que Snape la miró con mala cara.

—No podrás utilizar la varita hasta que no sepas lo básico, y luego ya veremos —Diane asintió malhumorada—. Bien, por empezar te daré unos libros que leer y para mañana quiero que me digas que hayas entendido de todo eso.

—Sí. —suspiró Diane mientras Snape cogía algunos libros de las estanterías que rodeaban el estudio y se los depositaba delante de ella.

—¡Severus, tu elfo otra vez está tocando mis cosas! —dijo una voz aguda y chillona entrando por la puerta. Era un hombre pequeño y delgaducho, tenía ojos pequeños, acuosos y una nariz puntiaguda. Tanto Diane como Snape se giraron hacía él, aunque este último parecía molesto ante su presencia.

El hombrecillo pasó su mirada molesta hacia Snape, pero entonces se fijó en Diane, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, Colagusano, tenemos invitada. —dijo Snape perezosamente. Él seguía mirando a Diane perplejo.

—¿Q-quién es? —preguntó arrastrándose dentro del estudio, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Como ya dije; invitada, y si no te importa, tengo cosas que discutir con ella. —le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su silla detrás del escritorio y se sentaba—. Asi que, por una vez en tu vida haz algo digno, deja de molestarme y vuelve a tu mazmorra.

—¿El Señor lo sabe? —le preguntó él ignorándolo sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Snape suspiró ruidosamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y puedo invitar a quien quiero aquí.

—Sí, pero... —empezó a objetar él.

—Colagusano nos traerá bebidas, si lo deseas Diane —dijo Snape—. Y luego volverá a su dormitorio. —prosiguió echándole una mirada de soslayo. Colagusano se estremeció como si Snape le hubiera lanzado algo.

—¡No soy tu criado! —chilló, evitando la mirada de Snape.

—¿De verdad? Tenía la impresión de que te colocaron aquí para ayudarme.

—Ayudar, sí... pero no hacer bebidas y... y limpiar tu casa, cosas que tu maldito elfo debería hacer. —se quejó molesto.

—Como sea, pero tráenos algo refrescante y lárgate. —le dijo secamente.

—Snape no puedes tratarme así. El señor...

—¿Aún sigues allí? Te he pedido que nos traigas bebidas. —le ordenó fríamente, lo que hizo que se estremeciese—. O más bien, con que desaparezcas, tengo suficiente.

Colagusano vaciló durante un momento, mirando como si quisiera discutir, pero entonces se dio vuelta y se fue. El silenció inundó la sala.

—¿A quién se refería con "Señor"? —se atrevió preguntarle al fin Diane.

—Esos son cosas que no te hacen falta saber —le dijo fríamente—. Como, ya has visto, a este me refería con que vivía otra persona con nosotros, aunque me encargaré de que no esté a la vista, mientras estés aquí. —añadió mientras volvía a levantarse—. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, ya que yo me tengo que ausentar durante unas horas, —prosiguió mientras cogía su cazadora en uno de los percheros cerca de la puerta—. Puede que tampoco esté para la comida, así que puedes empezar sola. —y dicho esto se fue.

Diane suspiró una vez sola, y enseguida empezó a mirar los libros. Empezó por uno grande y pesado que tenía como título, "Historia de la magia Vol.1". Lo cogió y se acomodó en el sofá, de color rojo oscuro que había en medio del estudio mientras lo empezaba a leer.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Toby entró en el estudio, trayendo bandeja con una taza de té.

—¿La señorita Diane quiere algo para beber? —le preguntó. D

iane se volvió para mirarlo.

—No hacía falta que te molestaras Toby. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿A la señorita no le gusta el té? —le preguntó el elfo sorprendido.

—Bueno, se podría decir... —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Toby asintió.

—Entonces traeré, otra cosa que beber. —e iba a volverse para irse pero Diane lo detuvo.

—No, no hace falta. —le dijo sintiéndose algo incómoda ante los servicios del elfo.—. Por ahora no necesito nada, quizás más tarde. —el elfo asintió.

—Si quiere la señorita Diane, Toby le puede hablar sobre la historia de la magia y así ayudarla. —se ofreció el elfo—. Mi abuelo me ha hablado mucho sobre la historia y todas las guerras del mundo mágico. Él decía que no había que fiarse de los libros porque no siempre cuentan la verdad y en la mayoría de los casos les adjuntan cosas que no son ciertas, y que la memoria es la que más vale en estos casos...

—Sí, supongo que quizás tenga razón, —dijo Diane reflexionando en eso—. Y ¿De verdad podrías ayudarme?

—Sí, la verdad es que Toby no tiene nada que hacer. —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. —contestó con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado— Oye, por cierto Toby ¿quién es Colagusano?

—¿Ese? Aparte de ser un insoportable gruñón, —repuso el elfo molesto—. El amo permite que se quedé aquí durante unos días ya que él no tiene donde ir. —respondió el elfo desviando la mirada. Diane comprendió que le ocultaba algo más, aunque no insistió.

.

.

Hermione estaba ayudando a Ginny con la colada, cuando entraron Ron y Harry, quienes parecían dispuestos a ir a jugar a Quidditch.

—Ey chicas ¿os apuntáis? —preguntó emocionado Ron.

—No ves que hay gente trabajando, Ron. —le dijo Hermione molesta.

—Venga, ya lo haréis luego. —le dijo él fastidiado.

—Eso díselo a mamá. —replicó Ginny, a lo que él hizo una mueca.

—Por cierto, Harry le escribió una carta a Diane aunque no sabe dónde enviarla. —dijo entre risas Ron, a lo que Harry se sonrojó.

—Era sólo para preguntar cómo se encuentra, —se defendió molesto y algo avergonzado. Hermione lo miró divertida, mientras que Ginny sin decir nada, se dispuso a seguir metiendo la ropa en la lavadora. Hermione se percató de eso, aunque Harry y Ron no.

—Para eso, hay que preguntarle al señor Arthur, quizás sepa algo. —dijo mirando algo preocupada a Ginny.

—Es verdad. —concedió contento Harry, a lo que Ron soltó una carcajada. Harry volvió a sonrojarse.

—Ron, te estás ganando una gran colleja, —le dijo molesto—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Nada, solo reía. —dijo este sin dejar de reír.

Hermione rió también mientras los dos se disponían a salir de allí.

—Os veo luego en el campo. —se despidió Ron aún entre risas mientras Harry le daba una colleja en la nuca, molesto y aún sonrojado.

—No hay quién los entienda. —suspiró Hermione. Luego se giró hacía Ginny—. ¿Gin, te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí. —contestó ella sin mirarla—. ¿Qué tendría que ir mal?

—Ginny... —empezó a decir Hermione.

—Tranquila Herms, estoy bien. —dijo suspirando y mirándola con una sonrisa—. Y si me disculpas, prefiero salir un poco.

—Sí, tranquila, yo acabo. —respondió preocupada por su amiga, mientras ella se iba.

Ginny salió de la Madriguera y sin rumbo fijo, empezó a caminar por las calles desiertas de aquel pueblo. El viento soplaba con fuerza, y Ginny se ajustó un poco más su jaqueta en el cuello, pero a pesar del frío, no se detuvo, necesitaba salir de allí y despegar un poco. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza de ir a visitar a Luna, quien vivía cerca, pero tachó aquella idea. Seguramente Luna se encontraba de vacaciones con su padre en algún bosque perdido del sud o quien sabe donde. Sonrió al recordarse de Luna. Era increíble como una simple aventurilla en el ministerio las había unido, porque aquella chica extraña y lunática, era parte de la gente que más apreciaba y una de sus mejores amigas.

Hermione era otra de sus mejores amigas, pero había cosas que ella no entendería. Esos últimos días habían sido demasiado extraños para ella, la llegada de Diane formaba parte de ello. No negaría que ella no le caía muy bien y que no le gustaba la mucha atención que todos le prestaban, pero había algo en ella que no llegaba a entender y que le decía que no era alguien a quien debía confiar.

Luego estaba Harry. Le molestaba más de lo que le hubiese gustado el hecho de que él estuviese tan emocionado con ella y aunque sabía que él no la vería más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, le dolía aquello.

Suspiro agotada. Sin duda, los dolores de cabeza repentinos durante el día no ayudaban con la situación.

—Realmente te ves, casi, hermosa así. —dijo una voz arrogante y burlona, tomándola de sorpresa.

Ginny levantó la vista, la cual la había tenido durante todo este tiempo a sus pies, y miró al recién llegado confusa. Para su sorpresa, no tardó en reconocer una de las tantas serpientes del clan de Slytherin, e inconscientemente suspiró disgustada.

—Nott. —dijo con cierto fastidio, a lo que él le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Eso no me sonó muy bien, aunque trataré de ignorarlo. —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Su pelo castaño oscuro, había crecido desde la última vez que Ginny lo había visto, ahora era más largo y llevaba como un pequeño flequillo de lado. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color verde claro, los cuales brillaban con fuerza. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros largos, con una camiseta azul oscura que hacía resaltar sus músculos bien trabajados y que sin duda, en otro chico a Ginny, le hubiese parecido bastante sexy, pero tratándose de una serpiente rastrera que ella sabía que él era, su orgullo no le permitía reconocerlo.

—Realmente, me quedaría charlando contigo, pero hay gente ocupada ¿sabes? así que si no te importa, apártate de mi camino.—le dijo Ginny molesta ante su presencia, en un además de irse, pero él no se movió.

—Por lo que veo, comadreja, andas bastante malhumorada. —observó él haciendo una mueca.

Ginny lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, apretando los puños y conteniendo la rabia. El simple hecho de tener una serpiente delante suya, y saber que la gran mayoría de ellos y probablemente, él mismo, tuviesen algo que ver con el-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la enfurecía de manera inimaginable. Ellos eran los culpables de que su familia y amigos fuesen humillados de una manera tan despreciable, y solamente, porque se consideraban "sangres puras".

—Piérdete, que no estoy de humor. —amenazó tratando de esquivarlo para irse pero él se puso delante de ella, deteniéndola.

—Sí, eso se nota. —dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó molesta, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

—Eso no te incumbe. —contestó de mal humor.

—Entonces sabrás, que es peligroso estar por la calles en estos tiempos. —le dijo a lo que Ginny lo miró con la ceja fruncida, y soltando una amarga sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Mortífagos andan sueltos, como tú? —le preguntó irónicamente. Él cerró la mandíbula fuertemente, tensándose—. Dejame avisarte Nott, que no tengo miedo ni de tí, ni de ellos...

—Cuidado con lo que dices Weasley, o puedes acabar mal. —la amenazó fríamente, ya no había ninguna sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Eso me gustaría verlo. —le dijo ella desafiante sin perder el contacto visual y apretando la varita en su bolsillo, preparada para sacarla al mínimo movimiento.

Él iba a contestar pero se vio interrumpido por unas voces, que provenían de la otra calle, donde se encontraban dos hombres. Para su sorpresa Theo la empujó ligeramente en un rincón, escondiéndola de la vista de aquellos hombres, mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia. Ginny estaba confusa, aunque no se movió del sitio.

—¡Theo, apresúrate que nos vamos! —le dijo uno de ellos, que llevaba el cabello plateado y un bigote espeso.

—Sí, ahora voy. —contestó él mirándolo—. Nos veremos, Weasley. —murmuró antes de irse dirigiéndola una última mirada, dejando a Ginny más que confusa ante su comportamiento.

.

.

Por la tarde, Diane se encontraba leyendo en el salón, otro de los tantos libros que Snape le había dado. Él hacía un buen rato que había vuelto, pero se había encerrado en su estudio, haciendo sus cosas. Si no fuese que se distraía leyendo aquellos gruesos libros que Snape le había dado, hubiese encontrado su estancia en aquella casa sin duda; aburrida.

Suspiró, mientras pasaba otra página de su libro. Realmente no entendía la razón por la cual Dumbledore la había mandado precisamente con él. Seguro que en Hogwarts debía de haber más profesores que hubiesen podido ayudarlo y con más buenas ganas que Snape, porque él sin duda se notaba a distancia que no le agradaba su presencia.

Un pequeña melodía que reconoció como la del timbre hicieron que volviese a la realidad. Esperó unos segundos al ver si alguien abría, peor no hubo movimiento en la casa y el timbre seguía sonando y esta vez con un poco más de ansiedad.

—¿Toby? —preguntó.

Al ver que no había respuesta, suspiró mientras se levantaba. Snape se encontraba en su estudio, quién hacía un rato había vuelto y por lo tanto tampoco debió de oírlo. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Snape no le había prohibido abrir la puerta si esta sonaba, así que no le quedó otra que ir y abrir.

Para su sorpresa, delante de ella se encontró un chico, al parecer de su misma edad, malhumorado y que al verla la miraba algo confuso y con frialdad. Su pelo era rubio platinado, y sus ojos grises/azules, ya que no te acababa de convencer cual era su verdadero color.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó fríamente el chico.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. —dijo Diane molesta al ver la manera poco amable que ese chico se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

—¿Dónde está Snape? —dijo haciéndola a un lado y entrado.

—Espera un momento ¿quién te crees que eres para entrar así? —protestó Diane molesta.

El chico se disponía a contestar, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

—Beldon, ¿Quién...? —preguntó Snape bajando las escaleras pero entonces se quedó de piedra al ver a Draco Malfoy, delante de su puerta.

—Snape ¿me puedes explicar quién es ésta? —le preguntó Draco enfadado.

—Ésta tiene... —empezó a decir enfadada.

—Diane, sube a la habitación, yo me encargo. —la interrumpió Snape. Ella asintió molesta mientras se iba.

Draco la siguió con la mirada.

—¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó.

—Mi sobrina. —mintió Snape a lo que Draco lo miró sorprendido.

—Creía que no tenías hermanos. —dijo perplejo.

—Sí, yo también lo creí —murmuró él—. Pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Cortesía de mi madre. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes como se pone a veces, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo, pero bueno... ¿Y por qué esta aquí contigo?

—¿No crees que estás haciendo muchas preguntas? —le preguntó molesto Snape—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Vaya recibimiento después de haber hecho todo este camino. —repuso Draco fastidiado—. Mi madre no pudo venir, y dijo que no te olvidaras de la promesa.

—Sí, lo sé y aunque quisiese no podría olvidarlo. —dijo Snape al recordarlo, pensativo.

—Y bien, ¿me podrías explicar a qué se refería? —le preguntó mirándole detenidamente.

—Por el momento es mejor que no sepas nada. —se dispuso a decirle, mientras entraba en el salón.

—Odio cuando me ocultan algo. —gruñó molesto mientras lo seguía.

—Señor Malfoy, me alegra verlo. —dijo Toby al verlo—. ¿Le preparo algo? —Draco lo miró con desprecio.

—No, estoy bien así. —contestó mientras se disponía a inspeccionar el lugar. Entonces se percató de los libros que había encima de la mesa y cogió uno.

—¿Magia para principiantes? —leyó el titulo perplejo, tras lo cual se volvió hacia Snape—. ¿Qué? ¿Sufriste alguna amnesia durante el verano que te hizo olvidar todo e intentas ponerte al día? —le preguntó burlamente.

—No es para mí. —gruñó Snape quitándole el libro.

—Entonces ¿para tu sobrina? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, algo parecido. —contestó—. Toby recoge esto. —le pidió al elfo, el cual obedeció enseguida—. ¿Y a ti qué tal te va todo?

—Bueno, ya sabes, como siempre. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

Diane se encontraba en su habitación aburrida, mientras esperaba impaciente oír que aquel chico se había marchado. Había olvidado sus libros en el salón y no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Tras un buen rato dando una y otra vez vueltas por su habitación, se dispuso a caminar por el largo pasillo de habitaciones, decidiendo explorarlos un poco, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad.

Caminó por el largo pasillo inspeccionándolo todo y admirando las paredes y los cuadros que parecían estar sacados de siglos atrás. Hasta la decoración parecía ser de una época moderna, algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado de Snape era su gusto exquisito por la decoración, Aunque lo pensó mejor, y era verdad que aún no conocía nada de Snape.

Se fijó en que todas las puertas estaban cerradas, menos una. Se encontraba cerca de las escaleras, y a diferencia de las otras puertas tenía un color diferente y hasta juraría que de todas las veces que había pasado allí, no la había visto y que en su lugar había un cuadro.

Abrió detenidamente la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y entró en la habitación.

Era una pequeña habitación redondeada, sin ninguna ventana. Estaba rodeado de diferentes estanterías las cuales sostenían unos libros, otros ingredientes de pociones, y en el fondo había unas pequeñas escaleras que daban al parecer, hacia abajo. Se dirigió hacia esas escaleras mirando sorprendida todas esas cosas y una vez allí, decidió seguirlas, y se sorprendió al bajar, encontrarse dentro del estudio de Snape.

Justo se disponía a terminar de bajar las escaleras, cuando al hacerlo, estas se recogieron por si solas y se escondieron, por dentro de unas estanterías que se abrieron y se cerraron en el momento. Diane miraba perpleja sin creerse lo que habían visto sus ojos y pensando que aún le quedaba mucho por descubrir en ese mundo, que hasta empezaba a asustarla.

Luego se dejó caer en una silla que se encontraba delante del escritorio de Snape, y fue entonces se fijó en lo que parecía un álbum de fotos. Lo cogió curiosa y se disponía a abrirlo pero alguien la detuvo.

—Se me olvidó mencionarte, que tienes prohibido coger las cosas sin permiso. —le dijo fríamente Snape quitándole el álbum de la mano, lo que hizo que se sobresaltase.

No lo había oído llegar.

—L-lo siento. —tartamudeó avergonzada, levantándose de su sillón de un salto.

Él se dispuso a meter en la caja el álbum y la cerró murmurando un conjuro con la varita.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Creía que estabas arriba? —le preguntó.

—Yo... me encontré la puerta de una habitación cerca de las escaleras abierta y bueno, entré y acabé siguiendo las escaleras hasta aquí... —respondió mirando la reacción de Snape y temiendo que este se enfadase. Él la miraba inexpresivo.

—Esa es mi sala de pociones, dónde preparo las pociones y todo eso, —empezó a explicarle—. Algún día subiremos y te lo enseñaré. —Diane asintió, sorprendiéndose ante sus palabras—. Bien, Draco ya se ha ido así que puedes ir al comedor, la cena está servida.

—¿Y usted no come? —le preguntó antes de irse.

—No, no tengo hambre. —respondió.

Diane asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a un Snape pensativo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Sueños en la penumbra

**Capítulo 5:  
****Sueños en la penumbra**

.

.

**E**l sábado amaneció con pequeñas gotas de esa inesperada lluvia veraniega de Agosto, caían en Londres lentamente, y los notaban los que realmente no iban tan deprisa o que no tenían preocupaciones a que atender. El cielo estaba habitado por un montón de nubes blancas, otras grises, dándole a aquel día ese toque de tristeza y llena de temor que el mundo mágico tenía, por culpa de la vuelta del que se hacía llamar, El señor oscuro y del cual hacia ya un tiempo que no sabían nada.

Diane miraba con cierta nostalgia la calle, llevaba casi dos semanas con Snape y no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de salir de aquella amarga casa y echaba mucho de menos a Hermione y los chicos. Le hubiese gustado tanto que estuviesen allí con ella. Snape era un hombre de pocas palabras, ya que apenas le hablaba. Las cenas que eran en el único momento que coincidían, ya que éste se pasaba el día fuera o en su despacho, se limitaba a comer en silencio y si hablaba le preguntaba sobre si había leído los libros que cada mañana le dejaba en el estudio. También había días en los que iban en su despacho y ponían practica a todo lo que había aprendido y le explicaba cualquier cosa que no entendía o le enseñaba a preparar alguna poción. Nunca la felicitaba si lo hacía bien, ya que pocas veces ocurría. Le resultaba bastante incómodo e intimidante estar con Snape, que a la hora de preparar algo o hacer una poción le salía mal.

En sus tiempos libres se las pasaba con Toby en la cocina, ya que él era quien le brindaba parte de la ayuda con los deberes o a la hora de mandarles cartas a sus amigos. Casi todos los días se enviaban cartas, algo que la mantenía algo ocupada y contenta. Hermione le escribía siempre contándole novedades sobre la madriguera o le daba consejos sobre alguna que otra poción, o le aconsejaba los mejores libros que podría leer sobre la magia. También recibía alguna que otra carta de Harry y Ron, quienes le preguntaban como les iba todo o le preguntaban dónde se encontraba en ese momento, sujeto que Diane debía ignorar ya que le habían prohibido hablar sobre el tema de su estancia, por "su propia seguridad", le había dicho Snape, aunque Diane no entendía porque no podía decírselo a sus amigos, ya que ella supiese, ellos nunca harían algo para meterla en peligro o al menos intentaba creer eso.

Ese día, Snape le había dado una gran noticia que la había puesto de buen humor enseguida. Irían al Callejón Diagón para comprar los libros y allí, había quedado con encontrarse con los Weasley, porque pasaría el día con ellos ya que él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que, como decía él, "acompañarle de compras". Ella se puso más que contenta ante la noticia y estuvo esperando el sábado bastante impaciente. Nunca había oído hablar del Callejón Diagón, pero Toby le había explicado que era una calle llena de tiendas mágicas y habitada por magos, algo que hizo que deseara aún más ir allí y conocer éste nuevo mundo tan extraño para ella.

El sábado en La Madriguera amaneció con una señora Weasley bastante tensa. De alguna manera temía salir en la calle, sabiendo el peligro que corrían y aunque el Ministerio había enviado aurores para vigilaran la seguridad de Harry, no la tranquilizaban. También el Ministerio había enviado un automóvil especial para que los llevase hasta Charing Cross Road, ya que los polvos Flu no eran seguros en esos tiempos. Bill, quien había vuelto del viaje de Egipto, se había quedado con Fleur en casa mientras los otros se iban a comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron Charing Cross, estacionaron fuera del Caldero Chorreante y se sorprendieron al no ver a aurores esperándoles, como les habían informado. Sino que se encontraron con la forma gigantesca, negra y barbuda de Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, quien sonreía al ver la cara de Harry, ignorando las fijas miradas sobresaltadas de los muggles que pasaban por allí. La señora Weasley gruñó por lo bajo ante la poca discreción del guardabosques, mientras éste se acercaba a grandes zancadas a ellos.

—¡Harry! —bramó, arrastrando a Harry a un abrazo que quebraba los huesos en el instante que éste bajó del coche—. No sabes cómo me alegra verte.

—Sí, yo también. —dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente mientras se masajeaba las costillas dolorido.

—¡Hola Hagrid! —dijeron Ron y Hermione saliendo también del automóvil, seguidos por Ginny.

—Hola chicos. —les saludó él con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros no sabíamos que "seguridad" significabas tú. —espetó la señora Weasley algo sorprendida—. Creía que vendrían aurores...

—Lo sé. —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contento—. El Ministerio quiso enviar uno o dos grupos de Aurores, pero Dumbledore dijo que yo lo haría. —replicó con orgullo, estirando su pecho y metiendo los pulgares en sus bolsillos.

La señora Weasley suspiró, mientras seguida por su marido se apresuraba a entrar en el Caldero Chorreante, el cual estaba, por primera vez en la memoria de los chicos, completamente vacío. Sólo quedaba Tom el propietario, marchito y sin dientes, de entre la vieja muchedumbre. Tom cuando los vio entrar en su taberna, pudieron observar como una sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Hagrid dijo pretenciosamente.

—Solamente pasaremos hoy, Tom, seguro que comprendes, asuntos de Hogwarts, tú sabes. —Él cabeceó melancólicamente y se volvió a limpiar sus lentes.

Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, y los Weasley caminaron a través de la barra hacia el pequeño patio frío en la parte posterior donde los cubos de basura estaban colocados. Hagrid levantó su paraguas rosado y golpeó cierto ladrillo de la pared, que se abrió inmediatamente para formar una entrada en forma de arco seguida de una calle empedrada con guijarros. Caminaron a través de la entrada e hicieron una pausa, mirando a su alrededor.

El Callejón Diagón había cambiado. Las ventanas que antes tenían una vistosa exhibición de libros de hechizos, ingredientes de pociones, y calderos fueron tapadas a la vista, ocultos detrás de los grandes carteles del Ministerio de Magia que habían sido pegados encima de ellas, los cuales llevaban diferentes carteles de aviso de seguridad y algunas que otras fotografías en blanco y negro, anunciaba los mortífagos más conocidos que estaban en libertad, entre ellos Bellatrix Lastrange.

—Definitivamente no es lo que recordaba. —comentó Ron mirando el lugar perplejo.

.

.

Diane observaba el Callejón Diagón estupefacta. No había sido lo que exactamente se esperaba, cuando oyó por primera vez el nombramiento de aquella calle. Muchas personas que pasaban parecían muy tensas, y tenían la mirada deseosa de terminar cuando antes las compras para volver a sus respectivas casas. Snape a su lado observaba el rostro sorprendido de la chica con cierta diversión, ya que no entendía que se había esperado ella, cuando él le había anunciado que vendrían allí.

—Esto no solía ser así, son los malos tiempos, todos andan bastante asustados y ya casi no salen de casa. —le explicó en un momento, sin apartar la vista del camino.

—¿Qué es Azkabán? —le preguntó Diane al ver en un cartel colgado en una farola, las fotografías de los que parecían mortífagos y que anunciaban que estaban en libertad.

Snape durante unos segundos no dijo nada, parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Es la prisión de los magos.—dijo fríamente, un tono que estaba siendo normal en él y en el cual Diane ya se había acostumbrado.

—¿También hay magos policías que los vigilan? —preguntó divertida al imaginarse uno, pero al ver la cara de Snape se le borró la sonrisa enseguida.

—Creo que aún no has leído la Historia de Magia y sus lugares. —empezó a decir con cierto disgusto—. Lo que los vigilan, no son como dices tú "magos-policía", sino seres que no te gustaría encontrarte en tu vida. —continuó con la mirada perdida y por alguna razón tenso al recordar algo. Diane pensó en el poco sentido de humor que Snape tenía al no haber entendido su sarcasmo, aunque prefirió no decir nada.

—¿Usted los ha visto? —le preguntó Diane mirándole.

Él se giró de mal humor hacía ella.

—Eres muy curiosa ¿lo sabías? —se limitó a decirle dando el tema por concluido. Diane suspiró y durante el resto del camino no dijo nada.

Entonces llegaron delante de una pequeña y vieja tienda, que tenía un gran cartel delante que ponía "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Diane miró el lugar con cierta fascinación y curiosidad. Le gustaba ese lugar, es más, le estaba gustando el Callejón Diagón, a pesar del aire solemne que éste tenía por culpa del mal tiempo que estaba pasando el mundo mágico y del cual la chica ya estaba al corriente, gracias a una breve explicación de Hermione de cuando estaban en la Madriguera.

—Creo que aquí deben de estar ellos. —dijo Snape y Diane pudo notarle algo de desprecio cuando dijo "ellos".

—¡Severus! —dijo alguien por detrás de ella lo que hizo que se giraran. Allí se encontraba un hombre de aspecto gigantesco, con barba y pelo negro, largo. Llevaba un largo abrigo de piel de castor que le llegaba hasta la rodilla—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó con curiosidad el semi-gigante.

—Hagrid ¿Dónde están los Weasley? Aquí les traigo a la chica para que haga las compras para el colegio. —dijo con fastidio y la mirada de Hagrid se centró en ella.

—Nos separamos, ya que ellos iban a comprar los libros mientras que nosotros la túnicas... —dijo volviéndose hacía Snape—. Ya sabes, con éste mal tiempo que pasamos cuando antes terminamos las compras, mucho mejor para todos.

—Entonces encárgate de que compre su túnica, mientras voy a buscar a los Weasley para darles la lista de sus libros. —le pidió mientras se apresuraba para irse.

—Sí, tranquilo yo me ocupo. —aceptó Hagrid mirando con una sonrisa a Diane.

Diane observaba a Snape alejándose con cierta frustración, no entendía porque siempre tenía que ser tan maleducado con todos y sobretodo con ella. No le había pasado de alto la mirada de desprecio que Snape le lanzaba de vez en cuando, como si fuese un estorbo, un simple mal objecto puesto en el sitio equivocado y que molestaba la vista al propietario, quien conocía el lugar de todos su obsequios con perfección.

Suspirando, se volvió hacia Hagrid quien seguía mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Harry y los chicos están dentro? —le preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí, hay demasiada gente dentro y yo preferí esperar aquí. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero en fin, tú debes de ser Diane ¿no? —Ella asintió—. Sí, me lo imaginaba, Dumbledore me habló de ti. —añadió con una sonrisa—. Y cuéntame ¿qué tal la convivencia con Snape?

—Bueno... aceptable. —respondió suspirando.

—Ya me imagino, debe de estar insoportable y da algo de miedo cuando se pone demasiado serio, pero en el fondo, al menos creo, que es buena persona. —dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Diane se rió.

—Sí, puede ser. —dijo entre risas.

—¡Diane! —gritó Hermione saliendo de la puerta y abrazándola.

—¡Herms! —dijo ella contenta.

—Te vi desde dentro, como me alegra que hayas venido. Se te echaba de menos y además quería que hablásemos en persona y así me contaras mejor como va, y todo eso. Cuéntame ¿dónde estás ahora?

—Creo que eso Hermione es algo confidencial, Dumbledore le dijo que no tenía que decirlo a nadie. —se apresuró a decirle Hagrid antes de que Diane contestase, lo que hizo que las dos se decepcionasen.

—Oh vamos, soy yo. —dijo ella insistiendo.

Hagrid suspiró.

—Supongo que no incluía a vosotros. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—En casa de Snape. —le respondió Diane enseguida, a lo que la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Snape? —preguntó sin poder creérselo, a lo que ella asintió—. Ya entiendo porque me preguntabas siempre como hacer ciertas pociones. —añadió algo divertida a lo que Diane asintió—. Pero es extraño, de todos los profesores de Hogwarts que hay, ¿Por qué enviarte con Snape? —Tanto Diane como Hagrid se encogieron de hombros—. A veces el director es realmente, muy extraño.

—En eso te doy la razón. —dijo enseguida Diane riéndose, a lo que Hermione se sumó también.

—Vamos chicas, se os hace tarde. —les apremió con un suspiro Hagrid.

—Sí, tienes razón, venga vamos a buscarte una túnica. —dijo mientras la cogía por la mano y la arrastraba dentro de la tienda.

Pero justo entonces se abría la puerta y tras ella salía una mujer alta, bastante elegante, de pelo largo y rubio, sin duda era hermosa si no fuera por el hecho que traía cara de mil demonios. Se detuvo durante unos segundos delante de Hermione mirándola con aire de superioridad y cierto fastidio, tras lo cual se apresuró a alejarse. Diane la miró sin entender su reacción de la mujer al ver a su amiga, y mucho menos su apresuramiento de alejarse de ella como si ésta fuese algo... sucio.

Tras ella iba un chico con el mismo pelo rubio que ella, con rostro pálido y una profunda mirada. Sus ojos eran de un azul-grisáceo que no te convencía cual de los dos era el color que en realidad tenía. Diane lo reconoció enseguida, era el chico que había venido a visitar a Snape. Sintió cierta rabia al recordar la manera en la que aquel chico la había tratado aquel día, como si fuese superior a ella o algo parecido.

—Vaya y yo que me preguntaba qué huele mal. —dijo con cierto fastidio, mirando a Hermione fríamente—. Pero ya veo que se trataba de nada más y nada menos, de la sangre sucia que estaba cerca.

—Cuida tu lenguaje Hurón, no vaya a ser que te salgan babas por la boca como la última vez. —le dijo fríamente Hermione.

—Y tu cuida tus modales Granger, no vaya ser que te envíen a Azkabán por ello. —dijo mirándola desafiante.

—¿Cómo a tu querido papi? —Él se apresuró a sacar la varita y a apuntarla furioso, antes de que Hermione pudiese terminar o replicar algo. Hagrid se dio cuenta de aquella situación y se puso enseguida delante de Hermione, en un intento de poner fin a aquella pelea que no iba a traer nada bueno.

—No hay necesidad de sacar la varita, Malfoy, guarda eso. —le dijo Hagrid mirándole.

Él no dijo nada se limitó a mirar a Hermione furioso, como si lo que ella acabase de decir le hubiese afectado incluso más de lo que él se hubiese imaginado y que por ello, quisiera hacérselo pagar a la sangre sucia a como sea lugar.

—Draco, vamos, no pierdas el tiempo con gentuza como esa. —dijo desde la otra calle la mujer con cara de fastidio.

Draco les dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a Hermione y a Hagrid.

—Esto no queda aquí, Granger. —le dijo en un susurro, fríamente antes de volverse para irse pasando por el lado de Diane, y fue entonces cuando se fijó en ella.

Durante unos segundos la miró inexpresivo, y no tardó en reconocer la chica que había visto en casa de Snape, el cual dijo que era algo así como su sobrina aunque él sabía que le había mentido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Snape como para saber que a éste, no le quedaban más familiares. Miró durante unos segundo más a la chica, lo que para ella aquel momento parecía extenderse, pero su mirada pasó a ser de desprecio al verla acompañada por Hermione y tras ello, se alejó junto a su madre.

—Imbécil. —murmuró Hermione furiosa viendo como se iba.

—No le hagas caso Hermione, ya sabes cómo es. —dijo Hagrid, ella asintió y junto a Diane entraron en la tienda.

—¿Quién es él? —le preguntó Diane mientras se internaban entre la gente en busca de Harry y Ron.

—Draco Malfoy, un hipócrita, egoísta...

—Hurón botador. —terminó Ron saliendo detrás una percha de ropa.

—¿También lo habéis visto? —preguntó Harry, saliendo también. Los dos vestían sus respectivas túnicas rojo oscuro que relucieron con los alfileres alrededor del dobladillo y los bordes de las mangas—. ¡Hola Diane!

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno. —respondió con fastidio Hermione.

—¿Os dijo algo? —preguntó Ron mirando Hermione.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre. —se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros, sin rendirle importancia.

—Hermione aquí te traigo tu túnica. —dijo Madame Malkin, sin darles tiempo de decir algo, mientras corría detrás de la percha de túnicas que sostenía una cinta de medir y una varita. Luego volvió a parecer con una túnica en su mano y se la tendió.

—Gracias, Madame Malkin. —dijo ella, mientras se apresuraba a entrar en una de la perchas de ropa para probárselo.

—Bien y a ti querida, déjame que te tome las medidas. —dijo mientras le hacía con una gesto en la mano, para que se subiese encima de una pequeña silla. Mientras tanto Harry y Ron, se volvieron a poner sus ropas.

Finalmente salieron de la tienda con sus respectivos uniformes y con una sonrisa en el rostro al haberlos comprado al fin, y haber conseguido salir de la tienda, ya que con tanta gente que había allí dentro parecía que se iban a asfixiar en cualquier momento.

Hagrid los estaba esperando apoyado en un rincón, mientras tatareaba algo en voz baja distraído.

—¿Consiguieron todo? —preguntó alegremente, al verles.

—Sí. —respondió Harry.

—Creo que estaba deseosa de que nos fuéramos. —comentó Ron, refiriéndose a Madame Malkin.

—No, no creo, lo que pasa es que debe de estar estresada con tanta gente. —dijo Hermione a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó la señora Weasley acercándose a ellos junto al señor Weasley y a Ginny—. ¿Consiguieron sus túnicas?

—Sí. —asintió Hermione.

—Oh vaya, Diane no te había visto querida ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, gracias, señora Weasley. —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Y usted?

—Pues ya sabes querida, como siempre.—respondió con un suspiro—. Nos cruzamos hace unos minutos con Snape y nos dio la lista de los libros, aunque no hacía falta es la misma que la de Hermione y los chicos, pero bueno, dijo que dentro de una hora vendría a por ti, así que, ¿qué te parece si damos una visita a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley?

—Me encantaría. —dijo contenta, tenía muchas ganas de ver a los gemelos Weasley, le habían caído muy bien.

—Entonces en marcha y manteneos, uno cerca del otro. —les dijo mientras emprendía el camino, a lo que asintieron.

—Ey Ginny ¿Qué tal todo? —le preguntó en un momento que ella pasaba a su lado para dirigirse junto a Hermione.

—Pues como siempre. —respondió secamente, dejándola un poco extrañada.

—Tranquila, que hoy se despertó un poco mal y va con humor de perros. —le dijo Ron en un intento de no hacerla sentir culpable.

Diane asintió aunque no del todo convencida, no era la primera vez que le hablaba así, si no desde que había llegado a La Madriguera. Sabía que a Ginny su presencia le disgustaba un poco, lo había notado en su forma de mirar y aunque le ponía triste ese hecho, no llegaba a entender del todo la razón por la que la pelirroja no la quisiese. Ella no había hecho nada, al menos de lo que recordaba.

La tienda de los Weasley, estaba justo a unas calles más abajo y se sorprendieron al verla. Sobre la vidriera, los carteles de la tienda se destacaban de los de alrededor, las ventanas de Fred y George lastimaban la vista con una exhibición de fuegos artificiales. La tienda por dentro estaba repleta de clientes y les costó bastante encontrarlos. Sin duda ese día fue bastante divertido, a pesar de que se lamentaban de no poder caminar por la calles solos como antes o ir a la heladería, ya que la señora Weasley se empeñaba en que no tenían mucho tiempo y que deberían volver a casa.

Los gemelos le regalaron bastantes cosas de la tienda, de la cual parte no sabía para qué servían aunque ellos le dijeron que tenía instrucciones, y que si se lo daban es porque sabían que luego de utilizarlos se lo agradecerían. Después de que acompañaran a Harry, Hermione y los Weasley hasta el automóvil, Hagrid se ofreció a llevarla hasta donde Snape la esperaba, que era delante de la tienda de varitas.

Después de despedirse de Hagrid, junto a Snape, entraron en la tienda de Ollivander donde al parecer iba a comprar su varita. La tienda tenía un polvoriento escaparate con un simple cojín desteñido con una única varita. Cuando entraron sonó una pequeña campanilla, y Diane se quedó estupefacta al ver todas esa miles cajas que al parecer contenían varitas, y que estaban amontonadas cuidosamente hasta el techo.

—Bienvenidos ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —preguntó un pequeño hombre anciano saliendo desde detrás de una estantería llena de cajas—. Severus. —dijo al reconocerle—. Hacía tiempo que no te veía, diría desde la primera vez que estuviste aquí y compraste tu actual varita.

—Supongo que no había necesidad de venir. —dijo con algo de fastidio.

Él sonrió y se volvió hacía Diane.

—Y ésta linda chica, si no supongo mal, debe de ser quien necesita una varita, a pesar de que debería haberla tenido desde hacia ya unos años. —dijo mirándole a través de sus gafas redondas con curiosidad—. Qué curioso, diría que me recuerdas a alguien.

—Ahórrate discursos y haz lo que deberías hacer, tu trabajo. —le dijo Snape fríamente.

—Está bien, está bien. —dijo él girándose hacia las grandes estanterías de varitas—. Humm... vamos a ver, ésta —dijo apuntando con la varita una caja. Ella empezó a acercarse por sí sola y se paró delante de Diane. Ollivander la abrió y le tendió la varita.

Diane dudó unos segundos, pero luego la cogió.

—No, definitivamente no es esta. —dijo él enseguida quitándosela de la mano. Ella lo miró sin entender—. ¿Y ésta? —dijo dándole otra caja de varita, pero al igual que la primera se la quitó enseguida, y al igual que otras como esa. Durante unos minutos, Diane había pasado el tiempo en un intento de tocar las varitas que Ollivander le tendía pero que le quitaba antes de llegar a tocarlas, ya que según él, no eran las adecuadas.

—Uhm... —dijo pensativo mirando sus estanterías de varitas—. Creo que sé cuál sería la perfecta. —comentó unos segundos después con un pequeño destello en los ojos. Luego desapareció de entre las estanterías de atrás. Unos segundos después volvió a aparecer y trayendo consigo, una vieja caja. La puso delante de Diane y le indicó para que la abriera.

Ella abrió la caja y contempló, la varita. Era más oscura que las otras que hasta hora había visto, y parecía estar echa de un material todavía más bueno y más frágil. La cogió en la mano algo dudosa y fue entonces cuando sintió esa sensación de calidez, poder y a la vez fortaleza, erizándole cada pelo de su nuca.

—Como suponía, la adecuada. —dijo contento Ollivander—. Te reconoció enseguida, creo que ella ya sabía que era a ti a quien estaba destinada. —Diane lo miró confusa, pero aún así, no dijo nada.

Cuando Snape hubiese pagado, y se giraban para irse, no le pasó por alto la mirada inexpresiva del fabricante. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era como si ya la conociese o que esperase que apareciese, y la miró con una mirada de advertencia que no llegaba a entender del todo. Una vez fuera, se fijó en que habían empezado a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia y levantó el rostro hacía el cielo, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las gotas le refrescasen el rostro durante unos instantes. Durante unos segundos Snape la miró sin decir nada, luego se giró en dirección hacía una calle más abajo.

—Vamos, en marcha. —le dijo y ella asintió mientras se apresuraba a seguirlo.

Por alguna extraña razón cuando llegó a casa se sintió bastante agotada, pero aún así no pudo evitar la emoción de curiosear sus libros nuevos en busca de un hechizo fácil para probar su nueva varita. Estuvo esperando con ansias tener una varita desde hacía un buen tiempo, y estaba bastante contenta de tenerla al fin, ya que al fin, Snape le mostraría cómo hacer encantamientos o hechizos.

—¡_Legumus_! —dijo al leer un hechizo en uno de sus apuntes, extendiendo la varita, pero de ella para su desgracia, no salió nada.

Snape quien justo pasaba por el pasillo, se quedó observando sus intentos fallidos de lanzar un hechizo con cierta diversión. Ella se encontraba sentada en medio de la habitación, rodeada de todos sus nuevos libros, mientras probaba diferentes hechizos sin mucho éxito. Sin duda le recordaba a ella, pero temía reconocerlo, por el simple hecho de que los recuerdos volviesen a invadirle y volviesen a recordarle hechos que pudo haber evitado, y que no había hecho.

—Deberías extender la mano, así va a ser más fácil. —le dijo desde la puerta.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego asintió, mientras Snape se acercaba a ella, y después de ajustar un poco su pantalones se disponía a sentarse a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. Diane lo miró con cierta curiosidad mientras se sentaba, él no solía acercarse mucho a ella, más de lo necesario y sin embargo allí estaba, dispuesto a enseñarle a utilizar su nueva varita. Por un momento llegó a pensar que quizás Hagrid tenía razón y que en el fondo, Snape no era tan malo como aparentaba.

—La mejor manera de empezar a utilizarla, es empezando por algún hechizo fácil. —le explicó mientras rebuscaba en el libro de encantamientos el hechizo adecuado—. Vamos a ver... ¡éste! —dijo señalando. Diane lo leyó, luego cogió su varita y apuntó hacía el muro.

—¡_Lumus_! —dijo bien alto, mientras Snape movía la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

—No, no, no. —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Cuando utilizas un hechizo, tienes que sentirlo, no es sólo la varita que lo hace si no viene de ti, de dentro.—dijo señalándola el corazón. Ella asintió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltó un suspiro y luego abrió los ojos mientras sostenía la varita con fuerza en su mano.

—¡_Lumus_! —dijo firmemente y vio como en su varita aparecían unos pequeños destellos de luz tras lo cual, la luz se mantuvo—. ¡Lo conseguí! —dijo contenta mientras Snape reía.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, es más fácil así. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro y Diane se fijó en que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

—Debería sonreír más, le hace ver mejor. —le dijo a lo que él la miró sorprendido.

—Bueno. —dijo levantándose—. La verdadera razón por la que vine, era para avisarte de que la cena ya está servida. —y tras ello salió de la habitación.

Ella asintió, mientras también se levantaba para recoger sus libros.

La cena estuvo igual que siempre, aunque no tan silenciosa. Al parecer el hielo había sido derretido aunque fuese un poco, y esta vez mantuvieron una conversación en la cena y hasta le pidió a Toby que se sentara con ellos, aunque fuese solo porque Diane se lo pidió. Sin duda ese Snape, que Diane estaba viendo esa noche era todo lo contrario al Snape de todos los días y se preguntó por qué Snape se empeñaba en mostrarse tan frío y malagradecido. Pero sin duda, no encontraría respuesta hasta meses después y esas respuestas le costarían la vida...

.

.

Ginny se encontraba aterrada en su habitación. No paraba de revolverse en su cama asustada, mientras que su compañera de al lado, dormía profundamente sin darse cuenta de nada de ello. Estaba teniendo un mal sueño, un sueño que no entendía pero que a la vez lo hacía, inexplicablemente.

_Estaba corriendo por los pasillos desiertos de un edificio en llamas. Buscaba algo o alguien, no lo sabía con exactitud pero de alguna manera tenía que encontrarlo y se sentía desesperada, por hacerlo. El humo la cegaba y casi se quedaba sin respiración, pero aún así no se detenía, tenía que encontrar lo que buscaba, aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Por alguna extraña razón lo que buscaba era importaba, más de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado._

_Entonces llegó al final del pasillo, donde había una gran puerta rodeada de llamas, que daba a una habitación. De alguna manera sabía que se encontraba allí lo que buscaba y sin pensárselo dos veces, y con el corazón acelerado, entró. Era lo que parecía un despacho, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, ya que las llamas lo estaba arrollando todo. Las estanterías que rodeaban el muro estaban llenas del fuego y la temperatura allí dentro era insoportable. Su conciencia le decía que debía rendirse, irse antes de ser devorada también por las llamas, pero algo se lo impedía. Tenía que buscar, porque lo que buscaba se encontraba allí dentro y algo dentro de ella se lo decía._

_Se internó a través de las llamas hasta llegar a una gran ventana. Su respiración estaba volviéndose cada vez más agitada, los pulmones le quemaban a falta de buen aire y sentía calor, tanta que llegaba hasta los limites inexplicables. _

_De repente, la ventana estalló perforándola con sus pequeños cristales por todo el cuerpo e inconscientemente cayó al suelo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse, debido a que los cristales habían consegui__do__ perforarla y tenía varios de ellos en su cuerpo, pero entonces algo le llamó la atención algo. Algo que le hizo olvidar los cristales que perforaban todo su cuerpo o el dolor que sentía por culpa de ellos, y su atención se centró en lo que tenía delante ella, ese gran y extraño espejo redondo, donde pudo visualizar su figura._

_O al menos, creyó ser su figura, porque lo que tenía delante de ella sin duda, no era ella. Comprobó para su horror que ya no tenía ese pelo rojo fuego, sino negro, y al contrario que el suyo ondulado. Sus ojos también no eran los mismos, ahora eran verdes, y hasta su cuerpo delgado, con sus curvas bien formadas, no era el mismo._

_Esa no era ella, era imposible que lo fuese, pero entonces ¿por qué estaba en ese cuerpo? Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, cuando volvió a mirar el espejo y al hacerlo, vislumbró una sombra negra entre las llamas que la miraba por detrás de ella. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil se giró, a punto de ver como una de las estanterías al ser degollada por el fuego, caía y la empujaba con fuerza hacía la ventana, donde los cristales se rompieron y se clavaban en su piel mientras caía._

_No supo si era que estuvo en una altura muy alta o que el momento decidía hacerse esperar, pero la caída se le hizo eterna. Miraba aterrada la ventana donde había caído y donde las llamas se elevaban cada vez más y para su sorpresa apareció una persona encapuchada, tras la cual oía los gritos desesperados de... ¿su familia? Lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus ojos, mientras caía y caía..._

—¡NOOOO! —gritó Ginny despertándose.

Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, sus pulmones se encogieron a falta de aire y trataba como podía aspirar todo lo que podía. Sus ojos estaba rojos, de donde unas traicioneras lágrimas caían desesperadamente. Ese sueño había sido el más extraño de su vida, es más, no recordaba haber tenido nunca un sueño así. Los gritos, aquellos gritos desesperados que había reconocido muy bien, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

Temía que ese sueño se repitiese, y que esta vez fuese la pura realidad. Temía ante su impotencia de no saber que hacer si eso llegase a ocurrir realmente y sobretodo temía perderles. No soportaba el simple pensamiento de perder a alguien querido, no podía imaginarse su vida sin el testarudo de Ron, sin las bromas de Fred o George, sin los gritos de su madre o las tristes sonrisas de su padre... sin duda, era horrible hasta de imaginar.

En un intentó de relajarse, sacudió la cabeza ante tantos pensamientos negativos y trató de recuperar su respiración normal. Fue en sus intentos de recuperación que recordó lo que había visto en el espejo y que le había helado la sangre. Esa persona que había visto en el reflejo sin duda no había sido ella, y a pesar de ser dueña de sus propios pensamientos, el cuerpo no era suyo, pero el problema era, que ella lo conocía muy bien...

.

.

Diane se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ante lo que había sido un de esos tantos extraños sueños que desde la muerte de su abuela se repetían una y otra vez. Pero hubo algo en ese sueño que lo había hecho deferente de los otros y ella lo sabía muy bien, por más que por estar tan asustaba, no llegaba a recordarlo con exactitud. Para su sorpresa, sintió una presencia a su lado, cosa que normalmente no ocurría cuando solía tener esos sueños y que aquel hombre que la estuvo sacudiendo para que despertarse, no era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape.

—¡Diane! ¡Diane! —la llamaba desesperado pero entonces se fijó en que había abierto los ojos y dejó de sacudirla—. ¿T-te encuentras bien?

Ella hizo un ademán para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo. Sentía pánico, sentía temor... había una contradicción de sentimientos en ese instante que consiguieron nublarle cualquier pensamiento propio. Miraba a Snape con los ojos abiertos y por un instante éste pensó tener delante de él una simple sombra vacía, ya que en los ojos de la chica que había delante suya no veía nada, un extraño vacío que por un instante le hizo temer. Había estado escuchando sus gritos desde su habitación, que era la del al lado y después de mucho darle vueltas, había decidido salir e ir a ver que le pasaba.

Diane no supo si era el simple hecho de sentir la mirada exigente de Snape por saber como se encontraba, algo que hacia tiempo alguien no hacía por ella, preocuparse. O el hecho de que el sueño seguía tan presente en ella, que al despertar de lo que unos llamarían estado de _shok_, se echó a llorar, de tal manera que llegó a desconcertar al profesor de pociones.

Snape la miró sin saber qué hacer o decir, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y no sabía qué hacer. Es más no recordaba haber tenido otra compañía en su casa que no fuese su elfo o Colagusano, al cual estaba lejos de considerarlo como una persona. Suspirando y nervioso ante el hecho de no saber como actuar, le puso con mucha duda una mano en el hombro derecho de la chica, dándole pequeñas palmaditas, recordando como había visto hacer a una madre cuando su hija se echó a llorar en plena calle.

—Tranquila, ya pasó. —trató de tranquilizarla aunque poco consiguió.

Ella aún seguía llorando desesperada y antes de que él consiguiese reaccionar, ella lo abrazó.

Quizás fuese el miedo, la desesperación por el sueño que la empujó a hacer tal cosa y Snape lo sabía, aunque no pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago. Hacía tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba, y eso le trajo viejos y vagos recuerdos a su memoria, recuerdos que tanto se había empeñado en enterar y que desde que esa chica estaba en su casa, había hecho resurgir poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, dejándolo atónico y sin saber como reaccionar ante ello.

Así se quedó durante lo que para él fueron unos largos minutos, abrazándola hasta que los sollozos iban disminuyendo, pasando a ser solo pequeños gemidos, después del cual quedó pareció ella rendirse de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Con cuidado, la puso dentro de la sabanas verdes de cama mientras le pasaba la manta por los hombros. Durante unos segundos se quedó sentado a su lado, sin moverse, observándola y velando su sueño. Temiendo que ella volviese a despertarse asustada y queriendo protegerla del mal sueño de alguna manera. No sabía por qué, pero aquella chica le daba mucha pena y por diferentes razones. Una de ella era el hecho de que la comprendía, ella se sentía sola y lo había notado desde el primer día que Dumbledore la llevó allí, pero él no podía hacer nada para luchar ante ello. Es más había temido hacerlo, porque no quería encariñarse más de lo debido con ella, ni con nadie, por eso intentaba hacerse odiar por todos los medios.

Así era más fácil actuar.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba para volverse a su propia habitación, y tras dedicarla una última mirada, cerró la puerta y se fue.


	7. Capítulo 6: Besada por las sombras

_**Capítulo 6:**_  
_**Besada por las sombras**_

**.**

**.**

**L**os días pasaron más rápidos de lo que Diane o cualquiera, hubiese imaginado. 1 de Septiembre, ya estaba casi tocando la puerta y muchos andaban bastante nerviosos ante ello. Ese era el caso de Hermione Granger, quien no dejaba de ojear sus nuevos libros hasta el punto de saberlos de memoria sin siquiera haber empezado realmente las clases, algo que sus amigos encontraban sin sentido. Ginny Weasley en cambio, esos últimos días estaba un poco de mejor humor que al principio de verano, o más bien desde su encuentro con Theodore Nott. De alguna manera, aquel muchacho había conseguido distraerla de sus principales preocupaciones, y se sorprendía a si misma pensando en él y en su encuentro del otro día. No había entendido su comportamiento, aunque viniendo de un Slytherin cabía esperarse de todo.

Diane en cambio estaba impaciente por llegar a Hogwarts, por descubrir aquel que iba a ser durante meses su nuevo hogar y el lugar donde se formaría como bruja. Los últimos días de verano había trabajado mucho con Snape sobre la utilización de ciertos encantamientos y pócimas, y se alegraba saber que para el poco tiempo que llevaba en el mundo mágico, dominaba bastante bien la magia y descubrió que su fuerte sin duda era encantamientos, ya que tanto Snape como ella misma, se sorprendieron al ver lo rápido que dominó aquel tema, que pudo ganarse un "estas mejorando" seco de Snape, quien no muchas veces le hacia cumplimientos.

Esa mañana a pesar del día nublado y las primeras gotas de septiembre, se despertó con bastante buen humor y sintiendo como el sol brillase más que nunca aquel día, aunque fuese solamente por detrás de las nubes grises. Se puso lo primero que encontró sin preocuparse mucho por su aspecto y bajó a la cocina para desayunar, casi saltando de dos en dos las escaleras de lo motivada que estaba.

Snape se encontraba ya en la mesa desayunando con su típica taza de café frío y leyendo como de costumbre "El Profeta", mientras Toby le hablaba animadamente sobre algo que no pareció interesarle en lo absoluto.

—Buenas días. —saludó la morena, entrando de un salto en la cocina y sentándose en la silla al otro lado de Snape.

—Buenos días, señorita Diane. —contestó Toby con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Snape se limitaba a hacer un solo movimiento de cabeza, en forma de saludo—. Le he preparado un pequeño bocadillo para que se llevara durante el trayecto hasta Hogwarts y en la bolsa le puse también alguna que otra fruta, ya que necesitará muchas vitaminas para las clases y...

—No sé por qué te molestas, cuando se puede comprar uno. —lo interrumpió Snape haciendo una mueca, después de lo cual cogía su taza de café y absorbía un poco. El elfo pareció sonrojarse ante aquello y bajó la cabeza ruborizado.

—No te preocupes Toby, te lo agradezco mucho y me encantaría llevarlo. —le dijo Diane no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furtiva a Snape, quien la ignoró fingiendo estar ocupado leyendo un artículo interesante en su periódico. Los ojos pequeños del elfo brillaron con fuerza.

—Toby se alegra mucho, señorita Diane, él os echará mucho de menos mientras estáis en Hogwarts. —dijo tristemente.

Diane no pudo evitar sentir mucha ternura por aquel elfo, que durante toda su estancia en aquella casa se había convertido en un muy buen amigo. Siempre que tenía alguna hora libre de los deberes de Snape, la dedicaba a charlar con Toby o a ayudarle en sus trabajos domésticos. Otras veces, se iban juntos de paseo en el bosque detrás de la casa a la busca de alguna que otra planta con la cual el elfo pudiera preparar una buena sopa.

Snape no decía nada ante aquello, seguía mirando distraído el periódico. Se había dado cuenta del acercamiento de la chica y el elfo, y de alguna manera se alegraba por ello. Toby se pasaba mucho tiempo solo, y se notaba que se había puesto muy contento con la presencia de la chica, que hasta se dedicaba a veces a prepararle la comida a Colagusano, quien se mantenía en su armario siempre escondido y no salía si no era para beber o comer algo, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

—Yo también te echaré mucho de menos, Toby. —le dijo ella con una triste sonrisa, levantándose de su mesa y acercándose al elfo, para luego atraparle en sus brazos y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar. Snape no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante aquello, que disimuló muy bien llevándose la mano en la boca y simulando que tosía.

—Te he cogido una bolsa de monedas, para que las tengas. —comentó unos segundos después Snape, mientras dejaba su periódico a un lado y sacaba de su bolsillo la bolsa de monedas y la depositaba encima de la mesa. Diane justo había vuelto a sentarse en la mesa y estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su zumo, mientras miraba al profesor algo confusa y sorprendida.

—Esto... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —le preguntó Diane, sin dejar de mirar aquella bolsa que parecía estar llena de monedas grandes y pesadas.

—Claro, te escucho. —dijo Snape indiferente mientras volvía a coger su periódico y abriendo una pagina al azar, fingía estar leyendo.

—¿De dónde... o sea, cómo me pagasteis todos los libros y las cosas? —la preguntó al fin, hacía tiempo que esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarla hasta ese momento.

—Tu abuela tenía una cámara en Gringotts, el banco de magos. Hay una buena cantidad para éste, el próximo año y ¿quién sabe? incluso para años próximos. Dumbledore me dio la llave y me serví de ella para comprarte todos tus libros y cosas necesarias para este nuevo curso. —le explicó Snape volviéndose en un momento para mirarla.

—¿Mi abuela tenía dinero... mágico? —preguntó la chica, perpleja.

—Sí, al parecer lo guardaba para cuando entraras en Hogwarts, aunque me pregunto si tenía intenciones de decírtelo si siguiese aún con vida. —murmuró esto último más para si mismo que para los otros, sin darse cuenta lo que sus palabras habían causado en Diane, quien había bajado la cabeza tristemente. Ella también se había preguntado alguna vez si su abuela le hubiese dicho la verdad si siguiese con vida, y de alguna manera conocía la respuesta, pero le costaba admitirla. Siempre creyó conocer muy bien a su abuela, pero desde que murió, descubrió que sólo conocía una parte de ella, ya que había muchas cosas que le había ocultado.

.

.

Un Furioso, Draco Malfoy se alejaba de su padre por el andé de la estación de King's Cross en Londres. A su derecha descansaba el Expreso de Hogwarts al que por sus numerosas puertas subían docenas de alumnos cargados con baúles y mascotas. El andén estaba abarrotado de los mismos y sus familiares que se despedían o ayudaban a los estudiantes a subir sus cosas al tren. No cabía ni un varita así que Draco se iba abriendo paso violentamente, golpeando, empujando y apartando a alumnos aquí y allá, dejando un rastro de estudiantes asustados, asombrados o molestos a los que de vez en cuando obsequiaba con algún "_Quítate de en medio, inútil_". Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decirle nada, y Draco tenía la seguridad de que no lo harían. No en vano era Draco Malfoy, la gente le temía o le envidiaba y eso le encantaba.

Hermione observaba al rubio desde un rincón de los grandes pasillos del andén, con cierto disgusto. No entendía como aquel rubio engreído pudiese volverse tan insoportable desde el primer día de clases. ¿Acaso no tenía modales? Alguna vez se preguntó si personas como él llegarían a cambiar, pero sin duda conocía la respuesta muy bien. Suspirando dejó de mirarle y se volvió hacia Harry y los Weasley, quienes charlaban animadamente.

—Estoy nerviosa. —comentó de pronto Hermione emocionada, sintiendo un gran nudo en el estomago—. Por fin volveremos a Hogwarts.

—Es verdad, que lástima. —suspiró Ron decepcionado—. Otro año en el que hay que aguantar a Snape y a... Malfoy.—dijo con disgusto y en voz alta para que el rubio lo escuchara, ya que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, y los fulminaba con la mirada.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita, mientras que Hermione y Ginny se les unían.

—Harry querido, no sé que más hacerle a tu pelo. —le dijo la señora Weasley observando la cabellera despeinada del muchacho preocupada, ya que durante todo el trayecto hasta la estación, trató de arreglárselo sin mucho éxito.

—No se preocupe señora Weasley, está bien tal como está. —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de afecto. La señora Weasley le miró no muy convencida, y después de tratar de peinarselo por última vez, pasando su mano por ellos, asintió.

—Me pregunto cuándo llegará Diane. —comentó Hermione mirando por entre la gente, por si la veía.

—Seguro que la traerá Snape, aunque a saber si coge el tren. —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos—. Pobre, mira que pasar el resto del verano con el amargo de Snape. —en su rostro apareció el disgusto—. Yo sin duda, no hubiese sobrevivido ni un día.

Sus amigos soltaron varias risas antes su comentario.

—Pero ¿por qué con Snape? —preguntó Harry aparentemente confuso—. Él es... es en el que menos debería confiar Dumbledore, en estos tiempos.

—Es verdad. —coincidió Ron, mientras asentía—. En cualquier momento podría juntarse con el Señor Tenebroso, sino lo está aún, claro.

—Ay chicos, por favor dejadlo, si Dumbledore confió en él, es por algo. —les reprochó la señora Weasley.

Ellos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a asentir, aunque no del todo convencidos.

—Diane va a venir con el tren. —les afirmó el señor Weasley, mientras se les acercaba, unos segundos después—. Pero vosotros los prefectos, no os olvidéis de ir al segundo vagón, que es donde tenéis una reunión.

—Sí, eso nunca lo olvidaría. —dijo Hermione contenta. Ron suspiró con cierto fastidio, mientras que Harry los miraba sin decir nada.

—Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a mis amigas —dijo Ginny, quien había estado en todo el tiempo bastante callada, algo que los extrañó bastante, ya que de habitud ella solía hablar sin descanso, tanto que a veces resultaba cansino, pero todos se habían dado cuenta de sus cambios de actitud esos últimos días y a pesar de eso, nadie se atrevió a comentárselo.

Se dispuso a irse, pero antes se despidió de sus padres, mientras la señora Weasley soltaba pequeños sollozos.

—Vamos, mamá, que en las vacaciones vendremos a casa. —le dijo ésta en un intento de calmarla, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—Lo sé, pero me parece increíble lo rápido que todos habéis crecido. —dijo entre pequeños sollozos, sonándose la nariz en una servilleta que el señor Weasley le pasó.

—Venga chicos, adelantaros, antes de que perdáis el tren. —ellos asintieron y después de despedirse, atravesaron la plataforma y subieron al tren.

Ginny quien fue la última en subir, ya que se encontró con sus amigas del mismo curso, empezó a saludarlas animadamente, cuando vio como Theodore Nott junto a Blaise Zabinni justo llegaban. No pudo evitar recordar el último encuentro que tuvieron, y su extraño comportamiento al esconderla de aquellos hombres. Aunque supuso que era porque no quería que la viesen con ella. Durante unos segundos él también se giró para mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron, pero enseguida rompió esa conexión y entró en el vagón.

Diane llegó a la estación unos minutos antes de que el tren partiese, junto a Snape, y antes de entrar en el tren se encontraron con los Weasley. Snape no se quedó para saludarles, se limitó a decirle que tenía que ir al vagón de los prefectos, y se marchó mientras ella se iba a saludarlos y a la vez, despedirse de ellos.

Luego subió al vagón sola, lamentando que los chicos se hubiesen adelantado. Quiso buscar a Harry, ya que sabía que Ron y Hermione eran prefectos y tenían que ir en otro vagón especial, pero había demasiada gente y eso le tomaría horas, así que decidió buscar un compartimiento vacío donde pasar el resto del trayecto con tranquilidad, y ya se encontraría con Harry y los otros en el castillo.

No tardó en encontrar un compartimento que quedaba libre. Se acomodó, sentándose cerca de la ventana mientras el tren emprendía la marcha, y dejaba atrás el andén. Se sentía bastante nerviosa al pensar que pronto llegaría a Hogwarts, ya que por fin después de mucho esperarlo descubriría por sus propios ojos cómo era, aunque por otra parte le asustaba esa nueva vida. Tenía miedo de no encajar, a pesar de que Snape le había comentado en algún momento, que podría llegar a ser muy buena en esto.

No pasaron muchos minutos de la partida, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando entrar a una amable mujer regordeta de pelo castaño oscuro y con gafas redondas puestas, quien llevaba arrastrando un gran carro de lo que parecían dulces y chocolates.

—Hola cielo ¿Te apetece alguna cosa? —le preguntó con una amable sonrisa. Diane se lo pensó durante unos segundos, tenía aún el bocadillo de Toby, aunque le apetecía comer también algo de dulces. Rebuscó en su bolsillo una moneda que recordaba que tenía y al encontrarla compró algunas cosas, entre ellas unas ranas de chocolate, y una caja llena de lo que parecían dulces de diferentes sabores.

—Ten cuidado con esos dulces. —le comentó con una sonrisa la señora del carro, señalado la caja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—Cuando dice que es de todo tipo de sabores, es de todo tipo. —Diane miró durante unos segundos la caja reflexionando en eso, sin encontrarle aún el sentido.

—¿Quiere decir que puede tocar algún sabor... extraño? —preguntó unos segundos después.

—Se podría decir así. —le sonrió ella preparándose para irse—. Te aconsejaría que evitases las de algún color que nunca hayas visto y las de color moradas y verdes sólo por precaución. —dicho esto se fue, dejando a Diane más extrañada que antes.

Apenas se fue la mujer del carro, Diane, empezó a probar esos caramelos. La mayoría le tocaron de frutas, pero hubo una que le hizo entender a qué se refería la señora del carro. Era de un color marrón oscuro y sabía a madera oxidada, y le costó bastante recuperarse del mal sabor.

Luego se puso sus auriculares, regalo que le había dado Toby antes de irse, que al parecer había comprado en un mercado muggle, y empezó a escuchar música, consiguiendo así que se sumiese en un profundo sueño.

_Abrió los ojos al sentir un ruidoso golpe de algo cayendo y para su sorpresa, comprobó que había sido su baúl por culpa de un frenazo repentino del tren. Extrañada, recogió su baúl y volvió a meterlo en su sitio y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo. Se encontraba aún en el tren, y podría apostar que en el mismo vagón que al principio, pero con la diferencia que éste estaba más viejo y oxidado, ya no tenía esos colores tan acogedores. Las ventanas para su asombro, estaban la mayoría rotas y los cristales yacían en el suelo, mientras por el exterior entraba una extraña niebla que empezaba a inundar el compartimiento._

_Diane, sintió su corazón acelerarse del miedo, mientras un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo. No llegaba a entender qué había sucedido, ni cómo había pasado todo aquello sin que ella se enterase. Era verdad que estuvo durmiendo pero algo debió oír ¿no? ¿Al menos los cristales de la ventana romperse? El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella, mientras las dudas y varias preguntas sin respuestas rondaban por su mente. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Estarían tan asombrados y asustados que ella? Fue entonces que lamentó de haberse puesto en un compartimiento sola._

_Tragando espeso, apretó su varita con fuerza en el bolsillo y decidió salir del compartimiento en busca de alguien que le explicara lo sucedido, pero no parecía haber ni un alma en el tren. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, los cristales de las ventanas rotas, las puertas de los compartimientos, rotas, algo que dejó a la morena más que sorprendida y con el corazón acelerado. Allí estaba pasando algo muy extraño y no sabía el qué. Parecía como si ese tren estuviese años así de roto, como si fuesen los pasos de los años que hicieron que los muros se oxidasen y las puertas se cayesen, y sin embargo hacia tan solo unos instantes todo estaba bien o al menos, había creído que estaban bien._

_Por pura corazonada, miró el reloj que rodeaba su muñeca y tal como había supuesto, sus agujas ya no funcionaban y estaban paradas a una hora determinada. Entonces sintió una extraña presencia por detrás suya que hizo que su piel se erizase, y con el corazón acelerado se girase de golpe. Comprobó para su sorpresa que detrás de ella no había nada, a pesar de que seguía sintiendo esa extraña presencia junto ella, como si alguien la estuviese mirando desde la sombras de aquel tren. _

_En un momento, tragando espeso volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia el pasillo derecho y lo que vio le hizo gritar de horror. Delante de ella una extraña figura encapuchada flotaba por los aires y estaba a punto de la lazarse encima de ella..._

Abrió los ojos pegando un grito sobresaltada, mientras sentía como su aparato de música le caía en el suelo. Comprobó para su alivio, que todo estaba como antes, el tren seguía en marcha y volvía a estar en el cálido compartimiento, lo que le hizo comprender que lo de antes no había sido nada más que un sueño por más real que le hubiese parecido.

Intentó tranquilizarse tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa, para no recordar aquel sueño que le había puesto los pelos de punta y cogió una rana de chocolate de las que aún le quedaban, dispuesta a probarlo. Lo abrió con lentitud, y para cuando hubo terminado de abrirlo sintió como esta se le escapaba de las manos y empezaba a saltar por todo el compartimiento. Diane en un principio se había quedado sorpresa ante ello, pero luego sin mucho éxito trató de atraparlo, pero antes de que lo hiciese, cuando el tren tuvo un leve movimiento que hizo que se desorientara, la rana aprovechó para escaparse por la ventana.

La morena algo decepcionada la vio partir y tras ello, cerró la ventana, y suspirando se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente. Aún quedaban bastante horas para que llegasen a Hogwarts y lamentaba no tener amigas con quienes pasar el tiempo, ya que se sentía algo aburrido y Snape le había dado ordenes de una vez dentro de su compartimiento no salir de este hasta llegar al puerto de Hogsmeade, ya que a parte de los perfectos, los otros alumnos lo tenía prohibido.

Entonces oyó unas breves voces provenientes del pasillo y tras eso, un par de pasos pasando a toda prisa y desapareciendo en el fondo del pasillo. Sin darles mucha importancia, la joven volvió a acostar su cabeza en la ventana, cerrando los ojos mientras pequeñas melodías resonaban en sus oídos, por los auriculares que se había vuelto a poner. Pero no hubieron pasado muchos minutos de ello, cuando sintió un gélido frío empezar a embregar todo el compartimiento helándole la piel y haciendo que temblase por un instante, algo que la extrañó ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Abriendo los ojos, se quitó el aparato de música y lo dejó a un lado de su sillón, mientras distraída miraba las ventanas, que tal como había supuesto estaban cerradas, pero con la diferencia que estaban cubiertas de una escarcha reluciente y totalmente congelada. Extrañada, se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ellas, cuando sintió un leve movimiento del tren que casi la hace caer en el suelo, pero consiguió aguantarse a tiempo y comprobó para su sorpresa, que el tren había disminuido de velocidad.

Acercándose nuevamente en la ventana, empezó a quitar la escarcha con la mano. El frío le heló la piel pero la escarcha se evaporó rápidamente permitiéndole ver a través de ella y lo que vio la dejó perpleja. El tren se había parado en medio de la nada, ya que a sus alrededores no había nada más que puro desierto, pero no fue eso que sorprendió a nuestra protagonista, sino la niebla que cubría todo y esas extrañas figuras encapuchadas, que le hicieron recordar su sueño.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mientras de pronto sentía como todas las luces se apagaban de golpe no permitiéndole ver nada más que la luz que desprendía la luna desde fuera y al volver la vista hacia la ventana, vio a una de esas figuras aparecer justo delante de ella, haciendo que pegase un grito asustada, retrocediendo en el acto automáticamente. Al hacerlo, notó como chocaba con alguien y de manera involuntaria pegó un grito, mientras daba una media vuelta enseguida. Pero para su sorpresa, la persona con quien había chocado, le puso una mano en la boca y la arrastró hasta el fondo del compartimiento.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño. —le susurró una varonil y fría. Diane asintió a pesar de lo asustada que estaba, primero por aquella figura que había visto en la ventana, y segundo por aquel muchacho que la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo duro, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reacionar y que aún su mano le estaba tapando la boca.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de ello y lentamente, se la quitó alejándose unos pasos de ella, dándole lo que unos llamarían _su espacio personal _y Diane pudo al fin ver el rostro pálido que reconoció como el del chico que había ido a visitar a Snape durante su estancia en su casa, y al que también había visto junto con Hermione, en el Callejón Diagón, delante de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Las facciones del rubio daban a entender que también estaba sorprendido al verla, pero enseguida lo disimuló bien mostrando indiferencia y frialdad que la morena supuso que debía de ser algo habitual en él.

—¿Qué-qué ha pasado? —consiguió murmurar al fin.

—Dementores. —contestó él dando por entendido el tema, mientras miraba por todos lados en busca de algo, atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido. Diane lo miró con los ojos como platos, sin entender nada de lo que el rubio le había dicho.

—¿Deme... qué? —preguntó atónita pero su voz fue interrumpida por la niebla que empezaba extenderse por la habitación, junto a un frío que le heló la piel y que les hizo comprender que aquellos seres se encontraban cerca.

Entonces sintió como el rubio la volvía a acorralar en la pared, sin darle tiempo siquiera de oponerse y de hubiese podido, no lo hubiese hecho, pues su mirada estaba fija en la puerta del compartimiento de donde uno de aquellos seres encapuchados y que parecía flotar en el aire entraba lentamente.

Diane sintió su sangre helarse, el frío invadirle y agradeció que el rubio estuviese tan pegada de ella porque de hubiese sido que no, en ese momento se hubiese puesto a temblar y no solo de frío. Sintió como los músculos del chico se tensaban ante la llegada de aquel ser, y como su intención de tratar de mostrar tranquilidad iban disminuyendo a menudo que ese ser se acercaba. Diane pudo sentirlo en el aire lo que pasaba, tanto el rubio como ella, estaban siendo invadidos por un par de pensamientos negativos que estaba segura que aquel ser estaba provocando, haciéndola sentir por un instante miserable, desesperada y sobretodo... culpable.

De pronto, incapaz de recuperarse de la sorpresa miró fijamente aquel ser que se estaba adelantando dentro del compartimiento y qué al percatarse de su presencia la miraba también, mientras otro seres como él empezaban a entrar también. Diane fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquel ser, y a pesar que sus sentidos de supervivencia le decían que debía correr, gritar o hacer algo para salvar su vida, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, mientra veía como aquel ser se acercaba cada vez más.

Dentro de aquella capucha no veía ningún rostro, pero lo que veía es mucho peor que cualquier ser que pudiese haber visto. Veía un reflejo, un reflejo de sentimientos tan opuestos a los que solía tener de habitud que se sentía embriagada, invadida por aquella extraña aura, y se sintió una inútil... Se sentía una inútil porque fue incapaz de ayudar a su abuela cuando murió y seguramente que sus padres le habían abandonado por eso. Ella solo había sido un embarazo no deseado que al no haber podido su madre abortar, la abandonó con su abuela yéndose muy lejos y abandonándola.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro y repentinamente se sintió sin fuerza, lo que hizo que casi se cayese pero unas manos que en ese momento le parecieron más que cálidas, consiguieron sostenerla a tiempo y sacándola por unos segundos de esa horrible sensación. Supo en ese instante que el rubio que había estado presente todo el tiempo a pesar de que ella se hubiese olvidado por un instantes de su presencia, y que había estado llamándola todo ese tiempo, pero ella apenas había llegado a oírle.

—Mírame. —le dijo firmemente obligándola a mirarlo, mientras sus manos rodeaban su rostro firmemente y haciéndose oír su voz en aquella oscuridad que empezaba a embargarla. Diane a duras penas consiguió hacerlo, se sentía débil y tenía miedo. Aún tenía muy presente grabadas en su mente, momentos muy desagradables y le hacía imposible concentrarse.

—¡Mírame! —volvió a pedirle el rubio. Diane consiguió después de mucho esfuerzo enfocar su mirada en aquellos profundos ojos grises de aquel chico, y se sorprendió al dejar por unos segundos de sentir ese horrible frío y esa sensación de tristeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —la pregunta casi desesperada la tomó por sorpresa y por unos instantes se vio tentada a responder.

—¿Qué? —dijo a duras penas con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a repetir impaciente.

—Di-Diane... —dijo con mucha dificultad. El Dementor seguía allí, y su pánico al ver que entraban más en el compartimiento se duplicó. De manera involuntaria giró la vista hacía ellos pero el rubio lo impidió manteniéndola con firmeza, y obligándola a mirarlo nuevamente en los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, Diane, estos seres se alimentan de lo bueno de las personas, no tienes que dejar que lo hagan, tienes que pensar en algo que te hace feliz, necesito de tu ayuda en esto. —empezó a decir y Diane pudo notar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse calmado a sí mismo. Trató de hacer lo que él le pedía, pero no encontraba nada feliz en su miserable existencia.

—No puedo, —sollozó, notando la impaciencia del chico—. En mi vida no hay nada feliz, todo es gris...

—Vamos, tiene que haber algo, no te dejes llevar. —le dijo impaciente el chico. Diane volvió a intentarlo y fue entonces cuando de manera fugaz pasaron varios rostros a su cabeza. Vio a su abuela con esa sonrisa bondadosa que tanto le caracterizaba, vio a la señora Weasley y recordó lo bien que se había portado con ella, al igual que toda su familia... vio a Dumbledore que a pesar de que ella había creído lo contrario, solo había intentado ayudarle y vio al fin el rostro amargado de Snape, que a pesar de su indiferencia, se comportó como el padre que nunca había tenido cuando le dio ese abrazo después de tener esa pesadilla.

Draco notó como el color venía en Diane y suspiró aliviado. Le había costado trabajo mantenerse a si mismo firme ante aquella situación, es más, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en su vida pero había tratado de apartar cualquier pensamiento negativo, enfocando toda su atención en aquella muchacha que temblaba bajo sus brazos a causa del miedo y el frío. Por eso cuando vio que el color volvía en ella, aprovechó para sacar la varita, y con ella apuntó hacia los Dementores.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_! —Una luz de una mezcla de color gris y verde plateado salió de su varita en dirección hacia los Dementores.

Diane vio como los Dementores a pesar de no tener rostros, juraría que hacian una mueca de miedo mientras retrocedían y sintió sus ideas aclararse en su cabeza y el fría abandonarla por unos instantes. Segundos después de que esa luz se llevase aquellos seres con ellos, las luces volvieron a encenderse y la joven sintió cierto alivio.

Entonces pudo sentir como la mirada del rubio estaba fija en ella, y que hacia ya un tiempo que había cogido las distancias, y que ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas. Se sintió repentinamente incomoda ante aquella profunda mirada gris, y al ver la inexprevidad en su rostro aún más.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se decidió al fin preguntar el rubio sin apartar la vista de ella.

Diane sintió un repentino mareo invadirla, y como su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas ante todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía algo agotada, como si aquellos seres hubieran absorbido todas sus fuerzas y energías, y por si fuera poco se sentía patética ante su estado.

—Gracias... —consiguió murmurar sintiendo un fuerte mareo que hace que casi se cayese al suelo, pero el rubio consiguió cogerla en tiempo y cogiéndola en brazos, la llevó hasta el sillón donde la dejó acostada.

Justo entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una castaña con el uniforme del colegio ya puesto, muy preocupada.

—Oh por Merlín ¿Te encuentras bien Diane? —le preguntó preocupada acercándose rápidamente a ella y apartando de un golpe involuntario al rubio, quién se quejó en silencio.

—Granger, creo que lo único que estás consiguiendo es asfixiarla. —le dijo este al ver como la castaña rodeaba a la chica y la inundaba de preguntas que ella en ese momento se encontraba indispuesta para responder.— Y ten un poco más de cuidado a como tratas la gente la próxima vez, me acabas de empujar y tocar con tu brazo...

—¿Malfoy qué...? —lo interrumpió ella sorprendida quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta en ese mismo instante.

—Tuvo suerte de que pasaba por aquí. —se limitó a decir él encogiéndose de hombros, señalando con la cabeza a Diane y mirándola por unos segundos fijamente a los ojos. Ella apartó la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente algo avergonzada.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó alarmada una tercera persona entrando por el compartimiento. Era una mujer alta de pelo negro recogido en un grande moño a la altura de la cabeza y que llevaba una capa fucsia puesta. Detrás de ella no tardó en aparecer también Snape, quien dirigió una mirada preocupada a Diane.

—Sí, profesora. —asintió suspirando Hermione—. Aunque creo que Diane, está un poco mal. —añadió mirándola y la profesora se acercó a ella, empujando a Malfoy inconscientemente quién por segunda vez consecutiva bufó molesto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

—Estoy bien. —mintió Diane aún sintiendo su cabeza darle vueltas.

—Esto es incoherente ¿Qué hacen los Dementores atacando el tren? —preguntó Snape frustrado. McGonagall y Hermione lo miraron sin decir nada, mientras que Draco parecía sumido en sus propias conclusiones.

—Buscaban a alguien. —murmuró haciendo que todos se volviesen hacia él y que tanto Snape como McGonagall lo mirasen con cierta sorpresa, al verle allí.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso señor Malfoy? —preguntó McGonagall con una voz firme.

—Ningún Dementor atacaría el tren sin motivo, y si no piense, la última vez que atacaron fue para buscar a alguien. —Snape y McGonagall intercambiaron una mirada que sólo Draco consiguió ver.

—Asegúrense de que todo el mundo esté bien, y ya hablaremos de esto en el colegio.. —dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Albus se pondrá furioso si se entera. —murmuró antes de irse casi en un susurro.

—Apenas lleguemos al colegio quiero que te vea la enfermera. —le ordenó Snape a Diane mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy bien, no... —empezó ella a contradecirle.

—Es una orden. —y dicho esto salió del compartimento.

Diane suspiró.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar preocupada Hermione.

—Sí. —murmuró ella mirando a Malfoy quien también tenía la vista fija en ella.

—Voy a ver qué tal están los otros. —dijo al fin él, rompiendo la conexión y yéndose también, mientras Hermione asentía aún mirando a Diane preocupada.

—Herms, Diane ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Ron acercándose corriendo a ellas seguido por Ginny y Harry, pero se chocó en la puerta con Draco.

—Comadreja, a ver si miras por dónde vas. —le dijo malhumorado pero Ron lo ignoró acercándose rápidamente a donde ellas estaban—. Ya van siendo tres, y nadie es tan amable como para disculparse. —bufó molesto Draco mientras salía del compartimiento de una buena vez.

—Sí, estamos bien. —respondió Hermione.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ginny, una vez que Draco se hubiese ido y que quedasen solos.

—No lo sé, pero no quiere decir nada bueno. —dijo preocupado Harry, algo pensativo—. Estaba con Neville y Luna, cuando también entraron en nuestro compartimiento, pero conseguimos alejarlos a tiempo.

—Sí y nosotras también, aunque Lavander se desmayó. —dijo Ginny, ahogándose una risa—. Pero no entiendo ¿por qué nos atacaron?

—Malfoy piensa que buscan a alguien. —comentó Hermione pensativa.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry desconfiado y Hermione asintió—. ¿Qué pasó con él? —Diane bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose humillada. Todos sus amigos habían conseguido apartar esos seres de ellos, mientras que ella se había mostrado tan débil.

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se amontonaron en sus ojos, se había prometido que sería fuerte, después de lo de su abuela, y no le estaba yendo como esperaba en su propósito. Es más, había mostrado debilidad delante de alguien y ese alguien era un completo desconocido para ella.

—Encontró a Diane. —respondió—. Y nunca pensé que diría eso, pero me alegro. —suspiró mirándola algo aliviada.

Todos miraban a Diane perplejos.

—¿En serio él te salvó? —preguntó Ron. Diane no contestó, se sentía bastante humillada—. Vaya, no sabía que tenía corazón.

—¿Y cómo supo él que buscaban a alguien? —preguntó Harry, quién la estuvo mirando pensativo, volviéndose hacía Hermione.

—No lo sé, sólo lo dijo y creo que tenía razón.

—Pues yo creo que él sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta.

—Podría ser. —suspiró Hermione.

—Podría ser no, es cierto, toda su familia son mortífagos, así que es normal que siga los pasos de su padre. —dijo Ron—. Es más no me extrañaría que estuviese involucrado en esto.

—No digas tonterías Ron. Es verdad que su familia es mortífaga y que probablemente siga sus mismos pasos, pero esta vez parecía realmente tan sorprendido como nosotros y nunca creí que diría esto, pero creo que tenía razón, si no, nada explica que los Dementores atacasen el tren así porque así, sin motivo, a sabiendas que Dumbledore se los tiene prohibido —dijo Hermione pensativa.

—¿Pero a quién buscaban entonces?

Nadie contestó, todos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos pensando una respuesta coherente y tratando de encontrarle algo de sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando.


	8. Capítulo 7: Cabeza del Puerco

**Capítulo 7:**

**Cabeza del Puerco**

.

.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Diane no pudo evitar quedarse fascinada al verlo desde el pequeño puerto de Hogsmeade. Pudo observar como las grandes torres del colegio brillaban con fuerza, dándole un aire solemne y enigmático. La morena sintió por unos instantes que se encontraba en un sueño, uno de esos bonitos sueños que te dejaban siempre con ganas de más, y de los cuales te gustaría no despertar jamás; incluso se preguntaba cuando se despertaría.

Pero ella nunca lo haría.

Nunca despertaría porque ese no era un sueño. Todo era real, más real de lo que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado, era el más dulce de los sueños reencarnado, y sin duda uno de los cuentos de hadas más hermosos que jamás hubiese leído. La joven bruja aspiró profundamente, tomándose su tiempo para respirar aquel aire que le sabía extrañamente a libertad, a sentirse al fin en su hogar. Mirando a sus alrededores, vislumbró, no muy lejos de donde estaba, varios carruajes que parecían ser arrastrados por algún animal invisible. Diane los miró curiosa y atentamente, ya que pudo fijarse que en algún momento estos se movían solos.

—Se llaman Thestrals. —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, acercándose a su lado.

—¿Thestrals? —preguntó perpleja mirándole.

—Sí. —asintió—. Es un tipo de caballo alado, son invisibles, excepto para los que han visto morir a alguien. —explicó mirando en dirección de los carruajes. Diane no pasó de alto, la expresión de dolor que en ese momento pasó por el rostro de su amigo y no pudo evitar sentir como algo se descomponía dentro de ella.

—¿Tú los ves? —le preguntó, aunque más bien, parecía una afirmación.

Él asintió.

—Sí, digamos que desde el año pasado. —murmuró tristemente bajando la cabeza, como luchando para que viejos recuerdos no regresasen y empezasen a atormentarlo, como la chica supuso, tiempo atrás habían hecho.

—Lo siento —murmuró inconscientemente, mientras lo más delicadamente que pudo posaba una mano en el hombro del muchacho en muestra de apoyo, quien suspiró en modo de respuesta.

—Hey chicos, vamos, antes de que nos quedemos sin carruaje. —les llamó Hermione mientras se acercaba junto a Ron. Éste último parecía malhumorado, ya que venía arrastrando los pies, y de vez en cuando, murmuraba algo por lo bajo que nadie llegaba a entender. Una chica rubia se encontraba a su lado, y con la más dulce de las sonrisas, le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro cariñosamente.

—Hola, Harry —le saludó la rubia con una sonrisa cuando los vieron. Su pelo era bastante largo y de un rubio casi plateado; y sus ojos, por el contrario, eran bastante grandes, que la morena pudo observar que también estaban llenos de misterio. Pues cuando los mirabas, sin duda nunca llegarías a saber que es lo que la rubia esconde en su cabeza.

Junto a ella había un tercer personaje, a quien Diane no se había fijado hasta ese entonces.

—Hola Luna, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó con una sonrisa Harry.

—Muy bien, gracias. —contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa y Diane se fijó en que la rubia, llevaba un periódico sosteniendo en su pecho, el cual tenía un titular grande que ponía: "Últimas noticias en el Quisquilloso".

—¿Qué hay Neville? ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó el moreno, volviéndose hacía el chico que seguía a Luna, un muchacho regordete y de pelo negro.

—Sí, muy bien —contestó él, mirando curioso a Diane.

—Esto... chicos, os presento a Diane... Diane ellos son Luna y Neville —dijo Hermione señalándolos. Los dos sonrieron en forma de saludo, mientras la castaña se volvía hacia Ron quien seguía con cara de mil demonios y maldecía por lo bajo, sin que nadie lo oyera—. Venga Ron, quita esa cara que ya sabes como él es a veces.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry curioso.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre —dijo Hermione rondando los ojos—. Al salir del vagón nos encontramos con Malfoy y sus escuaces, y bueno, supongo que te imaginas el resto.

—Juro que la próxima vez que se atreva a insultarte así, lo mato —amenazó Ron con rabia—. Me pregunto que se cree aquel imbécil al tratar así a la gente, ¿Acaso no le enseñan modales en su casa? Ah espera, ¡ya sé! Están más ocupados cumpliendo los caprichos de su querido amo. -terminó con disgusto. Los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar algunas risitas ante su comentario, menos Diane quien tenía la cabeza bajada y algo avergonzada al recordar los sucesos en el tren.

—Pero recuerda que fuiste tú quien se metió con él primero, Ron, sino él simplemente hubiese pasado a tu lado sin dirigirte la palabra y en teoría es lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. —le dijo Luna algo divertida, a lo que el pelirrojo bufó molesto.

—A veces se lo busca él solo —comentó en modo de defensa, a lo que no pudieron evitar soltar risas.

—Lo que tu digas —suspiró Luna rondando los ojos, mientras se volvía hacia Diane—.Y bueno tú eres nueva ¿no? Te vi esta mañana en el andén junto a Snape, estaba buscando Grassters, cuando os vi y supuse que eras nueva ya que no te había visto antes.

—Sí, soy nueva —contestó ella, sin poder evitar sentirse algo confusa ante el objecto o criatura que aquella muchacha había nombrado.

—¿Y en que casa irás? —preguntó Neville curioso.

Diane no dijo nada, la verdad nunca le había pasado esa pregunta por la cabeza. Hermione, cuando estaban en La Madriguera, le había hablado sobre las casas de Hogwarts y de la elección que tenía que pasar con el Sombrero Seleccionador para descubrirlo, aunque nunca se había parado a pensar que casa hubiese sido la perfecta para ella. Es más, deseaba saberlo de una vez y así acabar con aquella incógnita.

—Bueno, creo que aún es muy pronto para saberlo —se adelantó Hermione, antes de que ella dijese algo, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Aún tiene que pasar por la selección y para eso queda un rato, así que a esperar. —Neville asintió y Diane pareció sumirse en sus propios pensamientos por unos instantes, pensando en las casas y en cuál le tocaría.

—Hola chicos —saludó Hagrid acercándose a grandes zancadas junto a ellos.

—Hola, Hagrid —saludó Luna con una sonrisa, al igual que los otros.

—¿Qué tal está Grawp? —le preguntó Harry en un momento. Diane no pudo evitar estar algo confusa ante el nombramiento, ya que no conocía aquella persona y se preguntaba si sería algún familiar de Hagrid.

—Oh muy bien —dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Antes estaba con él, y perdí la noción del tiempo, —dijo rascándose cortante la cabeza—. Ahora tiene un nuevo hogar en las montañas, Dumbledore le arregló una agradable y gran cueva. Está mucho más feliz ahora de lo que estaba en el bosque. Tuvimos una buena plática.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Harry, teniendo cuidado de no mirar a Ron, la última vez que había visto al medio hermano de Hagrid, un despiadado gigante con el talento de arrancar árboles de raíz, su vocabulario estaba compuesto por cinco palabras, dos de las cuales no podía pronunciar apropiadamente.

— Oh sí, realmente lo ha logrado —dijo orgulloso Hagrid—. Te impresionarías. Estoy pensando en entrenarlo como mi asistente.

Ron resopló ruidosamente, pero se las arregló para disfrazarlo como un estornudo fuerte.

—Sí, de seguro que sería bueno —dijo Hermione tratando de no soltar una risa.

—¿En una cueva? —preguntó Luna con curiosidad mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Él asintió extrañado—. Mi padre dice que en las cuevas pueden estar los Skreaps, seres celestiales que...

—¿Skreap... qué? —preguntó confuso Hagrid.

Ron bufó molesto y con cierto aburrimiento, mientras tanto Harry, Hermione y Neville rodaron los ojos.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó la muchacha en modo de reproche, ignorando la reacción de sus amigos—. Tiene aspecto de hurón, aunque pueden hablar y pueden resultar muy amables cuando les hables, mientras no les hagas enfadar. No les gusta que les toquen la cola, así que evitarlo. Quizás se hagan amigos de Grawp —empezó a decir emocionada—. Me encantaría visitarlo y comprobarlo por mi misma, no se pueden ver a menudo ellos, es más existen muy pocos...

Hagrid parecía confundido y algo asustado.

—Son indefensos, Hagrid —le murmuró Hermione, mientras Luna empezó una explicación sobre sus propiedades y características.

—¿Quién es Grawp? —le preguntó Diane en susurros a Hermione, ya que se empezaba a sentir algo fuera de lugar. Entendía a medias lo que los chicos hablaban con Hagrid, y eso la llegaba a molestar un poco.

—Es el hermano de Hagrid, es un gigante —le explicó y Diane asintió, mientras recordaba haber leído algo sobre ellos en los libros de Snape.

—Bueno, que a lo que iba —dijo en un intento de cambiar de tema, Hagrid—. Dumbledore me envió a buscar a Diane, quiere verla antes del banquete.

—Entonces, nosotros ya vamos a los carruajes, antes de quedarnos sin uno. —dijo Hermione, mirando como algunos ya habían empezado a partir.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió Neville.

—Entonces hasta luego chicos, nos vemos en el banquete —dijo con una sonrisa Hagrid.

—Vale, hasta luego Diane —dijo Harry.

La morena sonrió y tras eso se dispuso a seguir a Hagrid a través de la multitud, en dirección hacia lo que parecían los botes, donde se encontraban el grupo de los del primer año. Diane sonrió al ver a todos eso jóvenes chicos mirar nerviosamente el lugar, y algunos hasta asustados. Sin duda ellos entendían como se sentía, aunque le hubiese gustado haber conocido aquel lugar a los 11 años, como aquellos niños.

Soltó un ligero suspiro, con cierta melancolía y tristeza.

Su abuela le había escondido todo aquello, y no dudaba que habría tenido sus razones para hacer eso, pero a pesar de eso le dolía el hecho de haber vivido durante tantos años en la completa ignorancia de ese mundo, sin saber nada de él y sin saber ni siquiera lo que era realmente.

—Hagrid necesito tu ayuda —una voz llamando al semi-gigante interrumpió sus pensamientos devolviéndola a la realidad. Pudo reconocer que esa voz había venido de la profesora McGonagall, quien al parecer necesitaba la ayuda del guardabosques, ya que le estaba costando mantener el orden a la hora de asignar a los alumnos de primero en que bote irían.

—Sí, ahora voy —suspiró él—. Este año, los de primero son muy intranquilos, y está costando mantener el orden. Esperame un momento, ahora vuelvo. —dijo antes de irse, a lo que Diane asintió.

.

.

La pequeña de los Weasley caminaba distraída en busca de algún carruaje, algo frustrada por el insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenía. No era normal ver a la pelirroja de mal humor, y el hecho de que esos últimos días lo había estado, había dado más de un dolor de cabeza. Es más, ni ella misma llegaba a entender esos cambios repentinos de humor que estaba teniendo, aunque trataba de auto convencerse que eran debido a que estaba se estaba dando cuenta de ciertas cosas que antes no la molestaban, pero que ahora sí.

Caminaba tan distraída, mientras trataba de cerrar la pequeña mochila que colgaba por su hombro, que no se fijó en la persona que se puso delante de ella y la cual caminaba igual o peor distraída que ella. Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, ya había chocado con el cuerpo duro y firme de aquel chico, lo que hizo que casi se cayera al suelo, sino fuera que la aguantó a tiempo.

—A ver si miras por... —empezó a decir fríamente, mientras la cogía por el brazo impidiendo así que se cayera, pero se calló al ver quien era—. Weasley —añadió y Ginny lo reconoció enseguida.

—Nott —dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras hacía un leve movimiento con el brazo para soltarse y levantaba la mirada para clavarla en la de él.

—Tan encantadora como siempre —comentó él con sorna bien visible en su voz, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. No sabía porque pero desde hace un tiempo, más bien desde el año pasado, se había empezado a interesar por la pelirroja más de lo que jamás le hubiese gustado. Pues había algo en ella que le gustaba: su firmeza, su coraje, esa sonrisa que tenía para todos... y a pesar de eso, esa sonrisa siempre que se encontraba sola desaparecía, dando lugar una expresión triste y solitaria.

—Y tú tan pesado como siempre —dijo ella vagamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo soltando un suspiro.

—Estas pálida ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó acercándose unos pasos a ella para mirarla fijamente. Ginny no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante ello, pues junto a esa frialdad y burla que le caracterizaba era ¿preocupación lo que había visto? _No, era imposible_, se decía a si misma.

—Perfectamente —le dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa—. Y creo que no te importa si me encuentro bien o mal, ¿o si? —le preguntó recelosa, mirándole fijamente mientras se llevaba las manos en las caderas y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Él le aguanto la mirada con firmeza.

—Nunca cambiarás ¿no? —le dijo con cierta diversión—. ¿Me seguirás teniendo esa antipatía durante el resto de tus días? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para merecerla? —Ginny pudo notarle la burla y a la vez un toque de seriedad en sus palabras, que por un momento la confundieron, hasta el punto de descolocarla.

—¿Ser Slytherin te dice algo? —le preguntó cruzándose los brazos con cierta molestia, aunque sabía que sus palabras casi no tenían sentido.

—Eso no es una respuesta y eso lo sabemos tanto tú, como yo —le dijo para su sorpresa. Ginny entreabrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero de ella no salió nada.

Suspiró mientras volvía a pasarse una mano por su cabello pelirrojo.

La cabeza seguía doliendole muy fuerte y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desesperarse, sentía como se le iba a abrir en cualquier momento. Era verdad que eso no era una excusa, pero tampoco tenía otra. Simplemente era la habitud por la rivalidad que había en sus casa y porque los Slytherins siempre habían sido unos capullos con todos los de su casa, e incluido Theo Nott. Aunque su extraño acercamiento de esos últimos días tampoco lo entendía. Él nunca le había hablado antes, es más, ni siquiera se cruzaban miradas o algo, era como si no existiese el uno para el otro.

—No sé que es lo que quieres Nott, hasta ahora nunca te molestaste ni siquiera en mirarme, ¿y asi de repente me hablas? No lo entiendo de verdad —suspiró ella al fin. No tenía tiempo que perder con el Slytherin, pues el dolor de cabeza mientras estaba con él se había multiplicado hasta el punto de volverse insoportable.

—Quien sabe, quizás te equivoques —empezó a decir pero Ginny ya no le escuchaba.

Sintió como una punzada muy fuerte en su cabeza, seguida por imágenes borrosas y sin sentido. Oía gritos, veía gente corriendo, fuego, un bosque y entre él un lobo, grande y negro. Pero no fue eso lo que que la dejó impactada, sino sus ojos rojos como la sangre donde el peligro estaba marcado y ese extraño ruido parecido a un gruñido que el animal hacía. Un ruido que le hubiese puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera, puesto que a pesar de ser tan insoportable hasta que uno sentía que los tímpanos de sus orejas iban a explotar, había cierto peligro que anunciaba en ella, uno grande que hasta hizo un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja y que empezara a temblar desconsoladamente.

Su respiración se volvió agitada con la expresión digna de alguien que estaba sufriendo, mientras automáticamente se llevaba las manos en la cabeza ya que la punzada se había hecho aún más fuerte, en un intento de disminuir el dolor.

Theodore Nott por primera vez en su vida se quedó perplejo y sin saber que hacer. A la Gryffindor le estaba pasando algo, de eso estaba seguro y no le pasó de alto la expresión de dolor, ni tampoco el temblamiento de todo su cuerpo. Trató de acercarse a ella en un intento de ayudarla, pero ella retrocedió unos pasos mientras por lo bajo murmuraba cosas ilegibles, y entre ellas oyó perfectamente el "Basta" que le pedía desesperadamente a alguien.

—Weasley ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó confundido, volviendo a acercarse a ella y cogiéndola por los hombros. La chica seguía con el rostro de puro sufrimiento y cada vez le estaba costando más respirar con normalidad.

—N-no me pasa nada —murmuró tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero él no la soltó—. Suéltame... —murmuró mientras tragaba aire y levantaba la vista para mirarle.

Nott se fijó en que poco a poco dejó de temblar y que su respiración empezó a regularse, pero no le pasó de alto el dolor que había reflejado en sus ojos y el que ella trataba de aguantar a como diese lugar.

—Tienes que verte, estás mal, y si te suelto, vas a caer —le dijo él, aguantándola con fuerza, temiendo que si la soltase esta cayese en el suelo desmayada y viendo su estado no le hubiese extrañado para nada—. Necesitas que te vea un médico, estás realmente muy pálida.

—No necesito de tu ayuda —repuso ella fríamente, consiguiendo zafarse de su agarre. Nott la miró confuso, mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza de la rabia. No entendía como aquella pelirroja pudiese llegar a ser tan descarada, estaba mal y eso se le veía a kilómetros y sin embargo trataba de hacer como si nada pasase.

— Por una vez dejate de tonterías Weasley, y cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó con recelo mirándola fijamente. Hubo algo en su mirada que hizo que la pequeña de los Weasley se sintiese incapaz de apartar la mirada y que algo en su interior se removiese.

—Yo... yo, no lo sé —suspiró bajando la cabeza tristemente—. Desde hace unos días... y no sé que... Pero no creo que te importe lo que me pasa Nott, y deja de fingir hacerlo, porque realmente lo haces fatal —terminó por decir fríamente. No entendía a que jugaba Nott al acercarse a ella, pero no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente y mucho menos confiaría a él.

Theo no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras, pensó que por un momento ella acabaría por confiar en él, pero tal como se esperaba la pelirroja era demasiado orgullosa para eso. Pero a pesar de que se imaginaba aquello, no pudo evitar molestarse. Tan sólo quiso ayudarla y a pesar de que no sabía ni él mismo de por qué se preocupaba de ella, allí estaba tratando de ayudarla mientras que ella era una malagradecida.

—Eres una descarada ¿lo sabías? -suspiró él molesto.

—¡Theo, apresúrate! —le llamó Pansy, desde la puerta de unos carruajes, antes de que Ginny pudiese replicar algo. Por unos instantes la Slytherin miró a la Gryffindor con puro desprecio sin entender el hecho de por qué Theo estaba al lado de ella, peor luego al ver que él asentía, se quedó esperándolo sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a la pelirroja.

—La serpiente te llama —le dijo con burla Ginny, al ver que él no decía nada y que se limitaba a mirarla inexpresivo, algo que por alguna extraña razón la incomodó. Sentía como si de alguna manera él estuviera viendo dentro de ella y estudiándola atentamente, como si se tratase de un objecto misterioso el cual por mucho que estés horas estudiándolo nunca encontrarás realmente su significado o su historia.

—Debería verte la enfermera, Weasley, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, a pesar de la rivalidad de nuestra casa, eso no quiere decir que quiera verte retorcer de dolor. —le dijo con seriedad y por primera vez, Ginny se fijó en que no había ninguna burla en su voz, algo que la confundió.

El moreno, la miró unos segundos más fijamente a los ojos y luego se volteó sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia el carruaje en donde Pansy lo esperaba. Ginny vio como Pansy le murmuraba algo antes de que los dos entraran, pero él no respondía se limitaba a subir sin decir nada.

.

.

—Maldita seas enano ¡Aparta de mi camino! —una voz fría y dura, hizo que llamase la atención de la Diane, quien mientras esperaba a Hagrid se había tratado de distraer contemplando el lugar. La voz se le hizo bastante familiar y no se sorprendió al ver a cierto rubio de ojos grises, fulminando a un alumno de quizás del primer año ya que al parecer se le había cruzado en el camino. El niño al parecer al chocarse con el cuerpo duro del rubio, debido a su pequeña estatura y su pequeño tamaño se había caído enseguida al suelo, y hubiese apostado que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento de miedo, al ver la mirada fría que el rubio le estaba dando.

—Tampoco hace falta que lo asustes. —dijo la morena inconscientemente acercándose al pequeño y ayudándolo a levantarse. Draco al darse cuenta de su presencia, parecía algo sorpreso pero enseguida su rostro fue trasformándose en pura indiferencia y frialdad que hizo que la chica se estremeciese.

—Lo que hacia falta, que la nueva viniera a recriminarme algo —bufó él con burla bien visible en su rostro—. ¿Y ahora que más me vas a pedir? ¿Que te enseñe un simple hechizo de defensa contra los Dementores? ¿O cómo no marearte al verlos?

Diane sintió como la sangre se le subía en la cabeza, pero no solo de vergüenza, sino también de pura rabia e irritación, porque ese rubio prepotente le estaba echando en la cara su debilidad sin escrúpulos. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus puños de tanto forzarlos y estuvo fulminando al rubio durante un buen rato, sin saber como replicar ante aquello o más bien, sin encontrar nada lógico con qué contradecirle. Al fin, suspirando y tratando de no perder la paciencia decidió hacer lo que alguien coherente haría en su lugar: ignorarle.

—Que vayas de mal humor no significa que tengas que cargarlo con los otros —le dijo fríamente antes de darle la espalda y volverse hacia el niño, quien miraba la escena con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa. Draco quiso replicar ante aquello pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella había retomado la palabra, y esta vez se dirigía hacia ese pequeño que se había puesto en su camino—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Emmett —le contestó cortante el chico, mientras agachaba la cabeza algo ruborizado.

Diane no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto que le resultó muy adorable.

—¿Te has hecho daño, Emmett? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. El chico negó con la cabeza lentamente con la cabeza aún bajada, sin atreverse a mirar aquella chica que le resultaba tan amable, todo lo contrario de Malfoy, quien no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¡Los de primero por aquí! —se oyó como McGonagall gritaba y el niño levantó la vista en dirección de la profesora. Luego dudoso miró a Diane, pero al sentir otra vez la mirada de Malfoy encima de él y temiendo que éste de nuevo empezase a gritarle, se apresuró a correr hacia donde la profesora McGonagall señalaba.

—¿Ves? ni si quiera te dio las gracias —le dijo Malfoy con desprecio—. Y luego soy yo el malagradecido. —añadió con burla.

—Eso es porque lo asustaste, eres cruel —le dijo ella fulminándola, algo que lo tomó de sorpresa, pero enseguida su expresión de sorpresa fue sustituida por la de diversión, tras lo cual se echó a reír a carcajadas. Era una risa, melodiosa y sin embargo agradable, que hizo que sintiera un extraño vuelco dentro de ella, a pesar de sentirse molesta al pensar que se estaba burlando de ella—. ¿Qué te hace gracia? —le preguntó con la ceja fruncida, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oh! —respondió él aún riendo mientras fingía una melodramática mueca de dolor—. Me ofendes, ¿tan feo no debo de ser? —prosiguió calmando su risa, mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

Diane se sonrojó, y hasta se sintió algo avergonzada.

—No me refería a eso —bufó mientras rodaba los ojos, tras lo cual los volvió a fijar nuevamente en los grises profundos del chico.

Sin duda feo, no sería una palabra para describir al rubio. Quizás cruel, malagradecido, antipático o incluso insoportable, pero feo sin duda no sería. Es más para su desgracia él era más atractivo de lo que cualquiera hubiese reconocido, sacando suspiros a mas de una. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y estaba bien marcada, su torso estaba algo trabajado, no estaba muy musculado pero tampoco estaba descuidado, lo que venía a ser lo normal para un joven de 16 años. Sus ojos grises eran tan profundos que cada vez que los miraba sentía que se iba a perder en ellos.

Draco la miró unos segundos sin decir nada con un brillo diferente en los ojos, que hizo que entendiera que no tramaba nada bueno. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar muy cerca aún sin perder el contacto visual. Diane quiso retroceder pero no pudo, le aguantó la mirada con firmeza a pesar de que se empezaba a sentir intimidada.

—Creía que eras de Alemania —soltó de repente, tomándola de sorpresa.

—Ehm... sí, soy de allí, pero pasaré una temporada en Londres y por eso me inscribí aquí —mintió desviando la mirada en cualquier sitio menos en él. Snape le había hablando de la excusa que le había dado al rubio sobre su origen, y a pesar de que no entendía del por qué tenían que mentirle a él, hacía lo que le pedían.

Era verdad que eso de mentir no le gustaba para nada, pero se había dado cuenta que la idea del director de Hogwarts de llevarla a vivir con Snape, había sido a parte de terciopelada, puesto que el profesor de Pociones no era de los que le gustaban las visitas, pero también muy peligrosa. La razón de por qué era peligrosa, iba más allá de sus expectativas pero durante el tiempo que pasó en su casa, había descubierto que Snape tenía algo que ver con el bando enemigo, también conocido como los Mortífagos.

Toby en un momento, llegó hasta a contarle ciertas cosas sobre Snape. Le contó como en el pasado él había sido un mortífago por razones aún desconocidas, y de como en su brazo aún lucía el pacto de aquella unión. Diane sentía curiosidad por saber a que se parecía aquella marca de mortífago, pero como era de suponer Snape no se lo iba a mostrar así porque así la marca de su brazo, es más, el elfo le advirtió que no le mencionara nada sobre lo que él le estaba contando, pues podrían llegar a estar en problemas muy graves los dos. La morena, también le preguntó si Snape, desde la vuelta del señor Oscuro había vuelto con él, pero como era de esperar, Toby evadió el tema y a Diane no le pasó de alto su repentino nerviosismo.

—Ya veo... ¡mientes! —dijo el rubio con frialdad, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara nuevamente en los ojos.

—Eso no es... —iba a protestar, pero él se le adelantó.

—Sí que lo es, tú no eres ningún familiar de Snape, lo conozco demasiado bien para saber que él no tiene hermanos o ningún otro familiar en vida. —Diane no sabía que decir. Era obvio lo observador que el rubio era y que se había dado cuenta enseguida de que mentía.

Deseando que la tierra la tragase en esos instantes, o al menos que fuese lo suficiente lista como inventarse algo bueno para salir de esa, trató de justificarse a como sea lugar. La habían descubierto, pero por una parte se alegraba que fuese el rubio, pues de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en él, a pesar de todo lo que sus amigos había dicho.

—Tal vez no sea cierto, pero igualmente es con él con quien tuve que estar durante el verano —dijo al fin, a lo que él la seguía mirándola atentamente.

—Ya veo —dijo él con una media sonrisa, fríamente.

—¿Ya ves? —le preguntó incrédula Diane—. ¿Sólo eso tienes que decir?

—Digamos que lo sabía desde un buen momento, no es fácil no darse cuenta de ello. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió secamente a lo que él no dijo nada.

Durante unos segundos más se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. Era como una guerra de miradas en la cual cada uno por su parte trataba de descifrar que pensaba el otro, para así poder entenderlo un poco más. Luego mientras una sonrisa satisfecha aparecía en el rostro del rubio, como si hubiese descubierto algo y bajo la mirada nerviosa de la chica, se volvió y emprendió su camino sin mediar palabra.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste si sabías que era amiga de tus enemigos? —Le preguntó Diane inconscientemente. Hacía ya unas horas que esa pregunta rondaba por su mente, más que nada, porque quería saber si realmente él era lo que todos pensaban o era... diferente.

Draco se detuvo, y lentamente se volvió hacia ella.

—Vaya te pusieron al tanto —dijo en un tono burlón e irónico a la vez. Ella rodó los ojos en modo de respuesta—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que por ser un Malfoy no tengo corazón y no me daría pena una estúpida indefensa? Pues dejame decirte que están equivocados, es verdad que no me importas, por mí que te hubieras muerto al instante, pero como perfecto debía hacer mi trabajo y dentro de él, está eso de proteger mis compañeros y ayudarles cuando estos están en peligro o necesitan algo.

El rubio se sorprendió de sus palabras, tanto como ella. No supo que le llevó a decir tales barbaridades, él no era así, ¿desde cuándo él seguía las reglas? Dándose un golpe mentalmente trató de pensar en alguna manera rápida para arreglar eso. Él había estado por casualidad en el compartimiento, o al menos eso le hubiese gustado creer.

Había abandonado la reunión de los perfectos antes que lo demás, puesto que todo lo que decían le resultaban bastante aburridos. Mientras pasaba por el pasillo, la había visto en aquel compartimiento sola y no pudo evitar quedarse observándola por pura curiosidad. Él había sabido desde el principio que Snape le había mentido sobre el origen de aquella chica, pues que él sepa, todos estaban muertos por no contar que eran sangres puras y había supuesto desde que había visto aquellos libros de principiantes en su casa, que aquella chica recién había sido descubierta. Pocos eran lso casos en los que a mitad de año gente entraba en Hogwarts, y mucho menos eran los casos en los que la carta de Hogwarts a los once años no les llegaba a los niños, y estaba seguro que si ella estaba allí era porque también había recibido la carta, retóricamente.

Pues alguien seguramente se había encargado de que ella no la recibiese, alguien que estaba seguro que no era muggle, puesto que la carta la podrías rechazar la primera vez, pero vendrían más y más, hasta que la abras. Eso era lo que lo había llevado a observarla, la curiosidad por saber quién era, por qué estaba allí y por qué se empeñaban en esconder sus orígenes. Una muy buena razón, estaba muy seguro de que la tenía y es lo que el rubio quería descubrir. Pues él era un chico muy curioso, le atraían los misterios, lo desconocido y aquella chica era todo lo que llamarían desconocido, y quería saber más de ella.

—Pasaba por allí y además, ni siquiera sabía que eras tú quien se encontraba en el compartimento, —añadió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones—. Pero no te acostumbres porque no pienso ayudarte la próxima vez.

—Tú tampoco cuentes en tener que salvarme, se defenderme muy bien sola —él la miró con las cejas fruncidas y sin poder molestarse en fingir su mueca de burla.

—Pues no parecía lo mismo en el tren.

—Esos seres me pillaron desprevenida y además, nunca supe de su existencia, había oído hablar de ellos pero...

Error. Había cometido un gran error, pero era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, pues el rubio la miraba con más interés aún, mientras una fría sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Definitivamente aquel día estaba metiendo la pata hasta no poder, y era más preferible que no abriese más la boca.

—Yo... Quiero decir... No sabía que...

—Ya veo, muggle recién descubierta —la interrumpió él, haciendo caso omísimo de sus excusas—. Es extraño que Snape haya aceptado quedarse contigo, considerando que los odia —Diane no dijo nada, se limitó a maldecirse a sí misma por la gran pata que había metido y se sintió molesta, consigo misma y con aquel rubio que en tan poco tiempo le había hecho sacado todo aquello, como si él lo supiese, pero estuviese jugando con ella para que se lo confirmara.

Y en parte, eso era justamente lo que el Slytherin estaba haciendo. Durante el verano, su querida y odiosa tía Bellatrix, le había enseñado Legeremencia y definitivamente, toda la tortura que había pasado a su lado, había dado resultado. Pues desde el principio se había metido en la mente de la morena y trataba a que ella misma soltase lo que él ya había supuesto de primera, aunque no le costó mucho pues por sí misma, ella era demasiado patosa, algo que le resultó bastante divertido y hasta lo pudo algo de buen humor.

—Me tengo que ir —murmuró Diane en un momento al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, y se volvía para irse en dirección contraria de la del rubio.

Diane sintió la mirada inexpresiva del rubio seguirla unos minutos más mientras se acercaba a Hagrid, quien se encontraba al lado de uno de los botes que se llevaban a los del primer año hacia el castillo.

—Y bueno... ¿Lista? —le preguntó al verla mientras se sacudía un poco las manos y se apretaba un poco más la chaqueta, por el frío viento que soplaba.

—Sí —asintió ella, mientras emprendían el camino—. ¿Cogeremos los carruajes?

—Ese había sido el plan en un principio, pero se me olvidaba que tenía que entregar algo a Tom, en Cabeza de Puerco y bueno... haremos una parada en el pueblo antes de ir al castillo —explicó mientras tomaban el camino dirección del pueblo.

—Uhm, vale —aceptó Diane, mientras veía como los últimos carruajes partían al igual que el tren que volvía a Londres.

Empezaron a caminar por los callejones vacíos de Hogsmeade iluminados por las únicas luces de los faros, en silencio y cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Diane aún pensaba en el encuentro con el rubio y en como había metido la pata con él, aunque sabía que de nada le servía lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba ya.

Suspirando, trató de no pensar más en aquello y se dedicó a observar el pueblo, quien poco a poco se hacia más visible a menudo que se acercaban. Pudo vislumbrar como algunas luces de las casas estaban encendidas, y se podía oír el frío viento golpearlas ligeramente.

—Por la noche es un pueblo un poco amargado —empezó a decir Hagrid—. Pero por el día suele estar lleno de gente y un poco alegre, aunque aún así los malos tiempos hacen de los suyos.

—¿Suelen los alumnos venir mucho por aquí? —le preguntó la morena al tiempo que se giraban en una calle.

—Algunos fines de semana, pero a saber si este año se cancelan por precaución, no vaya ser que pase algo lamentable —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una mueca triste—. Solo a partir del tercero curso les es permitido visitar Hogsmeade —continuó explicando.

Diane asintió mirando el pueblo con cierta fascinación. Tenía un aire muy diferente, y olía a humo de chimenea y a madera mojada, un olor primario que le daba un toque enigmático. Ese era un olor que se fijó que desprendían las comunidades mágicas, un olor diferente a los demás pueblos muggles, que les traía de alguna manera, todas las leyendas, los años y las guerras que ellos traían en sí, y sobre todo la magia.

Suspiró respirando aquel aroma tan primario mientras su vista se perdía por un pequeño lago, donde varios árboles lo rodeaban. Parecía tranquilo y aunque al principio no se fijó, se dio cuenta que allí había alguien, más bien algo y ella lo conocía muy bien.

Sintió de repente la brisa que en un principio era fresca, helarle la piel y sintió en escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Era el mismo lobo negro que había visto en el funeral de su abuela, la misma estatura grande y pelaje negro, y sobre todo los mismos ojos rojos como la sangre, la observaban con un brillo escalofriante, que hizo que se estremeciera.

—¿Diane? —le preguntó Hagrid al fijarse en cómo había empalidecido—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas pálida —añadió con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué? No, estoy bien, es simplemente que hace un poco frío —le dijo mirándole, mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

Él asintió no muy convencido.

—Bien, porque ya llegamos —le dijo señalando la taberna que había delante de ellos, pero Diane no la miraba. Ella volvía a mirar en dirección al lago, pero esta vez para su sorpresa, estaba vacío y el lobo no estaba allí.

Entonces sintió como Hagrid paraba y se fijó en que habían llegado a una grande taberna, hecha de madera oscura y vieja. En su exterior había un gran letrero decorativo, con una cabeza de puerco que goteaba sangre, donde ponía "Cabeza de Puerco", el cual se movía lentamente por el viento, haciendo pequeños gemidos.

Hagrid se adelantó hacía la puerta y la abrió. Al hacerlo Diane sintió como un fuerte olor a cabras la embargaba y pudo ver el interior, el cual era un lugar lúgubre y oscuro. El guardabosques, le aguantó la puerta para que pasase y una vez dentro se adelantaron hacía la barra, donde se encontraba una mujer secando unos vasos mientras hablaba con un cliente, el cual llevaba una capucha y revolvía el vaso que tenía en la mano con impaciencia.

Al darse cuenta de los recién llegados, la mujer levantó la vista y la centró en ellos.

—Hagrid, qué sorpresa —le dijo ella al verle. Diane se fijó en que era una mujer bastante delgada, de tez clara donde alguna que otra arruga se dejaba ver por debajo de sus ojos o cuando sonreía, como en ese instante y su pelo negro estaba recogido en una pequeño moño a la cima de la cabeza. Llevaba puesto unos simples vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca, la cual lucía algo sucia y llena de manchas.

—Traigo un paquete para Aberforth —anunció Hagrid, sacando de su gran cazadora oscura un pequeño paquete envuelto en lo que parecía papel—. Dumbledore me pidió que se lo diera.

—Ya sabes que piensa él de Dumbledore. —dijo ella mirando con cierta curiosidad el paquete mientras seguía limpiando uno de los vasos, con un trapo viejo.

—Lo sé, pero esto es importante y él lo sabe. —La camarera suspiró, a tiempo de ver a Diane por detrás de Hagrid ya que no se había fijado en ella en un principio, puesto que iba detrás del semi-gigante.

—¿Y tú querida, vas con el gigante de Hagrid? —le preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

—Sí —se adelantó Hagrid—. Va conmigo... Se llama Diane y es nueva este año en Hogwarts.

—Uhm... ya veo —dijo ella mirándola aún con una sonrisa—. ¿Os preparo algo? —preguntó a continuación—. Fuera hace frío y así podéis entrar un poco en calor.

—Me encantaría, pero hoy no tengo tiempo, —dijo apenado Hagrid—. Tengo que llevarla al despacho de Dumbledore antes del banquete. —explicó mientras se rascaba la cabeza agotado.

—Sí, entiendo —dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando a Diane—. Había olvidado lo que era estar en Hogwarts, el gran banquete y esa sensación de cuando eras nueva. Sin duda echo de menos aquello

tiempos, que eran los mejores de mis vida. -suspiró la mujer con amargura.- Pero al menos llévate una cerveza de mantequilla caliente o algo.

—De verdad, Marcha, eres muy amable, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que llegamos tarde. —le dijo Hagrid.

—Bueno entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana a la misma hora ¿no? —le preguntó la mujer con una amable sonrisa, que daba a entender que Hagrid era un cliente muy frecuente allí. Hagrid la miró durante unos instantes sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sin duda —dijo mientras emprendía el camino hacia la puerta.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Diane —se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa—. Mucha suerte para el nuevo año, que te vaya muy bien y disfruta mucho de tu estancia allí porque creeme nunca los olvidaras.

—Gracias por el consejo —le sonrió la morena—. Hasta pronto.

—Sí, hasta pronto y vuelve cuando quieras —le dijo, saludándola y Diane se fijó en como el encapuchado que estaba sentado en un rincón de la barra la miraba desde la oscuridad con curiosidad, mientras seguía removiendo su vaso en sus manos con impaciencia.

—Sí, gracias —añadió desviando la mirada de aquel hombre, y tras ello salió del bar junto a Hagrid.

Apenas salió de la taberna sintió como el frío volvía a helarle la piel. Al parecer, a menudo que iba avanzando la noche, las temperaturas bajaban y el frío se hacía aún más fuerte. Se apretó la chaqueta con fuerza y siguió a Hagrid en silencio en dirección al castillo, volviendo a sentir esa extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Mirando a su alrededor trató de encontrar a alguien que pudiese estar observándola en aquel momento, peor la oscuridad que envolvía todo y que las luces de las farolas no llegaban a iluminar, se lo impidieron.

No pudo evitar recordar aquel lobo que tan sólo unos instantes atrás había visto en el lago, y el cual trataba de convencerse a si misma que había sido imaginaciones suyas, aunque ni ella misma llegaba a creerlo.

—Al parecer mañana a buena hora va a llover. —dijo Hagrid rascándose la barbilla pensativo mientras miraba el cielo distraídamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Diane dirigió la mirada también hacia cielo. Estaba de un color negro-rojizo, y había varias nubes rodeándolo, mientras se podían ver algún que otro rayo iluminando en algún momento el cielo y tal como venía se iba.

.

.

Draco Malfoy caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, junto a sus compañeros de casa, en dirección hacia el Gran Comedor. Sentía las miradas de Theo y Pansy sobre él, esperando a que les afirmara lo que ellos ya pensaban y de lo cual, el rubio no tenía ganas de hablar. Blaise Zabinni al contrario, caminaba charlando animadamente con Millecent Bullstrode sobre algo que a Draco era lejos de parecerle interesante.

—Draco —la voz de Zabinni lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se volviese hacia él para mirarlo a la espera de lo que tenía que decirle. Su rostro lucía inexpresivo, algo que no sorprendía al moreno pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar estremecerse—. No te vi en todo el verano ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le preguntó, al mismo tiempo que Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson intercambiaban una mirada, antes de centrarla nuevamente en él.

—Ya sabes, trabajo —dijo indiferente, con ese toque de frialdad que siempre le caracterizaba—. Mi padre quería enseñarme a manejar ciertos negocios de mi familia, un desperdicio de tiempo al que tuve que asistir por obligación. —prosiguió y en su voz pudo notarse el fastidio, junto a un odio profundo.

—Tampoco te vi en la fiesta que doy todos los años —comentó Millecent Bullstrode mirándole con sus ojos marrones, llenos de un brillo de adoración y cierta desilusión por su no asistencia en aquella fiesta.

Ella siempre había estado tras el rubio, y no lo negaba, igual que sabía que él recurría a ella sólo por aburrimiento o en busca de alguien con quien pasar la noche. Lo sabía y no le importaba en lo absoluto, puesto que su obsesión era tal por él que no le importaba si la utilizaba o la rechazaba, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano siempre acabaría acudiendo a ella. Pero era verdad que le había molestado el hecho de que no hubiese asistido en aquella fiesta que daba todos los años y que tan conocida era entre los Slytherins.

Ese día se había puesto su mejor vestido, se había pasado horas maquillándose y arreglándose, ¿para qué? para que el rubio no asistiese. Le había molestado, tanto como el hecho de que él andase siempre con Parkinson al lado, y a pesar de saber que al parecer entre ellos no había nada que no fuese amistad, le molestaba. Sin embargo, eso impidió que desperdiciase su noche lamentándose, pues al fin y al cabo era una chica guapa y muy deseada entre los chicos, y se aprovechó de eso para atrapar a otro chico que hacía tiempo que la volvía loca; Theo Nott.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante los recuerdos, pero trató de disimularla y volvió a centrar su mirada en el rubio. El moreno no volvió a hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido, pero ella sabía muy bien, que tampoco le pasaba inadvertido.

—Lo sé, pero como dije, estuve con mi padre —respondió secamente. Ella asintió, conocía al rubio y sabía que ese era uno de esos momentos en el que no debía insistir con el tema. Suspirando se volvió hacia Zabinni, otro con el cual recordaba haber pasado unos muy buenos ratos y comenzó una conversación con él, sobre sucesos que habían dado lugar a la fiesta.

—Draco, no nos contaste ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Pansy casi en susurros, comprobando que nadie aparte de él o Nott la escuchara.

—Cedió a unirme con ellos —murmuró con una inexpresividad en el rostro que la asustó en cierto modo, y entreabrió los ojos sorpresa, mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

—P-pero es muy temprano, ¿no? —empezó a decir angustiada.

Sabía a que se refería el rubio con eso de cedió a que se uniera a ellos. Pues su amigo llevaba días y quizás meses esperando aquel momento, a pesar de lo que ella o cualquiera a su lado llegase a pensar. Ella había tratado de hacerle cambiar de idea, pero cuando a un Malfoy tenía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo para su desgracia. Por eso, esperanzada trató de pensar que al menos no lo aceptarían hasta que al menos estuviese mayor de edad, pero se equivocaba.

—Me siento listo Pansy, y creo que es lo mejor, mi padre llevaba entrenándome para esto desde hace ya un tiempo —dijo apretando los puños.

Pansy lo miró con pena, mientras Nott lo miraba sin decir nada.

—Tarde o temprano, todos estamos destinados a unirnos —dijo Nott al fin encogiéndose de hombros mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Pansy reprimió un sollozo de angustia, pero enseguida lo substituyó por un suspiro.

—Es increíble esto, nuestro destino estaba escrito justo antes de que naciésemos, —empezó a decir ella apenada—. Lo eligieron todo, hasta con la familia que nos casaríamos y sin siquiera preguntarnos si estábamos de acuerdo —a medida que iba avanzando su voz se iba quebrando mientras agachaba la cabeza para tratar de contener las lágrimas. Draco la miró sin saber que decir, mientras que Theo puso una mano en su hombro en modo de confortación.

—Te equivocas Pansy, de alguna manera elegimos nosotros esto —dijo Draco tomándola de sorpresa, mientras que Theo enderezaba la mirada—. Y no nos queda más que afrontarlo.

—A veces, me gustaría ser libre —murmuró ella apenada—. Caminar sin tener estas cargas, sin pensar en todo lo que estoy atada, en nada.

—Puedes hacerlo —suspiró Theo pasándole una mano por su cabello oscuro, y apretándola junto a él, en modo de apoyo—. Intenta aprovechar el tiempo que estés en Hogwarts, al menos disfruta lo que puedas. No pienses en reglas o compromisos, piensa sólo en vivir este año, porque como bien sabes, puede que sea...

—El último. —finalizó el rubio inexpresivo.

Theodore Nott asintió, mientras que Pansy Parkinson hacia lo mismo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un amargo suspiro.


	9. Capítulo 8: El Gran Banquete

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**El Gran Banquete**_

.

.

—_¿Est__á__s seguro __de __que es lo mejor? _

Albus Dumbledore tardó unos instantes en responder aquella pregunta que el mismísimo sombrero seleccionador le estaba haciendo. Se encontraba en la ventana de su despacho, mirando a través de ella como los alumnos llegaban en el colegio y como éste los aceptaba con las puerta abiertas. Todos lucían contentos, todos lucían esa sonrisa infantil e inocente que él mismo había tenido en sus años de colegio, esperanzados de aprender más, de conocer más sobre la magia, de pasar otro años bajo el techo de aquel castillo.

Su mayor objetivo como director, siempre fue el de proteger sus alumnos, de hacer lo que esté en su mano para que estos se sientan en el castillo como en su hogar, para que aprendieran y se guiaran por el buen camino. Un camino que no muchos eligieron bien y que causó uno de los desastres más grandes en la comunidad mágica, quien durante años estuvo bajo amenazas de quien se hacía llamar el Señor Oscuro. Aún recordaba aquel niño ambicioso e inteligente que alguna vez creyó conocer. Aún recordaba lo orgulloso que se había sentido al tener un alumno tan fiel y tan bueno como él lo era, sin siquiera pensar que ese joven mago sería el causante de la guerra en el mundo mágico, sin siquiera haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo.

Y sin embargo, cuando todos creyeron que el señor oscuro cayó, que fue derrotado por el niño que vivió, vivieron en paz, tranquilidad en un intento de olvidar la pesadilla de aquella guerra sin sentido. Pero la amenaza volvió con la vuelta de aquel que una vez fue vencido, causando de nuevo temores y peligro por toda la comunidad, y de nuevo no supo evitarlo, es más ni siquiera pudo prevenirlo. Aunque gran cosa sabía que él no hubiese hecho, pues ¿cómo iba a evitar la resurrección del quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Ahora lo único que le quedaba es proteger sus alumnos, luchar contra él e intentar proteger a la comunidad mágica.

Suspirando se volvió hacia el sombrero quien lo miraba a la espera de una respuesta.

—Sí, así evitaríamos algún escándalo —respondió mientras se acercaba a su gran sillón detrás del escritorio y se dejaba caer en él—. No solemos recibir muchos nuevos alumnos a no sea que sean transferidos de otros colegios, y hasta en esos casos muy raras veces pasa —dijo mientras apretaba sus lentillas de media luna—. Es mejor que sea discreto, dejando así a los alumnos de primero como protagonistas de la selección.

—_Sí, puede ser_—murmuró el sombrero.

Diane Belmat, era otro caso que iba más allá de sus propios conocimientos. Aquella nueva chica desde siempre fue una bruja y sin embargo su abuela, nunca dejó que ella entrase en el colegio para formarse como tal. Es más ni siquiera le habló de aquel tema alguna vez. Le resultaba extraño, pues sabía quien era Elisabeth Beldon. La había conocido en sus años de Hogwarts y había compartido varios momentos divertidos junto a ella. Años después y debido a la guerra cada uno siguió su camino, y no se volvieron a ver hasta ese entonces... el día de su muerte.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos del director, haciendo que volviese a la realidad. Se dirigió hacia su sillón detrás del escritorio, bajo la mirada del sombrero seleccionador y una vez allí, tomó asiento mientras se quitaba sus gafas de media luna y los sostenía en las manos.

—¡Pasen! —dijo tras unos segundos con tranquilidad.

La puerta se abrió al instante, dejando ver tras ella a una Diane nerviosa y al guardabosques de Hagrid. La joven miraba el lugar con cierto asombro, recorriendo con la mirada cada estante, cada objecto y cada cuadro que había en él.

—Siento la tardanza profesor, pero tuve que pasarme por Cabeza de Puerco para dejar el paquete —murmuró Hagrid con cierto rubor mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado—. Se me había olvidado hacerlo antes...

—No te preocupes querido Hagrid, llegas justo a tiempo —dijo con una amable sonrisa el director.

—Bien, entonces sino me necesitáis me retiro —anunció Hagrid—. Este año los de primero andan muy intranquilos, y a la profesora McGonagall se le está haciendo imposible controlaros.

Dumbledore asintió y el guardabosques se volvió para dirigirse hacia la salida, pero antes se detuvo delante de Diane.

—Nos vemos, Diane y mucha suerte con la selección —con un guiño de ojo se despidió de ella.

Ella lo saludó a tiempo, pues estuvo tan distraída mirando aquella circular habitación y tan impresionada que no se dio cuenta que Hagrid se iba. Su mirada entonces, se posó en la del director de Hogwarts quien la miraba con una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que anunciaban el paso de los años que llevaba y lo cansado que empezaba a sentirse.

—Ven, acércate y toma asiento —le dijo amablemente.

Ella asintió y se sentó delante del escritorio, en una de las sillas que Dumbledore había señalado. No entendía por qué el director la había citado en su despacho, aunque de alguna manera se hacía a la idea.

—Me gustaría preguntarte si habías tenido un cómodo viaje en el tren, aunque me informaron de lo sucedido y supongo que no fue tan cómodo —dijo inexpresivo y con cierto desagrado. Enseguida, unos segundos después sustituyó su inexpresividad por una calurosa sonrisa.

Diane recordó lo sucedido en el tren y sintió cierta vergüenza, mezclada con miedo. Nunca había oído hablar de esos seres, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había visto una foto, más bien un dibujo de ellos en uno de los libros de Snape, aunque no había prestado la suficiente atención a aquella página. Debido a eso se había encontrado algo indefensa, aunque tuvo suerte que Draco Malfoy pasase por allí en ese entonces.

Suspirando, trató e apartar aquel recuerdo y volvió a centrar su atención en el director.

—No sabía que existían... tales seres.

—Son demasiadas las cosas que no conoces del mundo mágico, tantas que hasta te sorprenderías —Diane soltó un suspiro, mientras su mirada captaba la de unos ojos oscuros y pequeñitos, que la miraban con cierto interés.

La respiración se le cortó cuando vio a un magnífico pájaro rojo, del tamaño de un cisne, con una gran cola dorada, y pico y garras del mismo color cerca de la silla de Dumbledore.

—¿E-es un fénix? —preguntó aún sin poder creérselo.

Había oído hablar de ellos, mas bien leído de ellos en los libros de Snape y la habían fascinado esas criaturas.

—Sí, se llama Fawkes —dijo amablemente mientras le acariciaba el lomo—. Y bueno... —prosiguió el director—. Centrándonos en lo que viniste aquí, era para que hagas la selección de las casas.

Diane lo miró algo confusa.

—Mira Diane, te presento al Sombrero Seleccionador —dijo Dumbledore señalando al sombrero desgastado que se encontraba encima del escritorio, y del cual ella, no se había percatado antes. Diane lo miró con cierta sorpresa, mientras este, arrugaba la frente.

—Esto... ¡hola! —dijo algo incómoda.

Dumbledore soltó una pequeña risita melodiosa, mientras a ella le pareció ver como el sombrero fruncía el ceño.

—Pasarás la selección aquí, es mejor que sea algo íntimo, ya que este año no recibimos muchas trasferencias de nuevos... —empezó a explicar Dumbledore. Diane asintió sintiendo un gran alivio por un instante. Hermione le había dicho que lo más probable era que hiciese la selección delante del todo el colegio, y eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

El director se levantó y cogiendo el sombrero con delicadeza en sus manos, se lo puso en la cabeza, al tiempo que ella soltaba un largo suspiro, para intentar calmar sus nervios. No sabía que casa le tocaría, y estaba algo impaciente por saberlo.

.

.

.

Los Slytherins ese año no había vuelto tal y como lo hacían normalmente. Pues su mayor problema ya no era de molestar sangres sucias o los Gryffindors, ya ni siquiera pensaban en qué bromas gastarles o cómo sacar a relucir que eran ellos los que mandaban en Hogwarts. Había un aire diferente en ellos, hasta incluso peligroso. El sentirse superiores podría olerse a kilómetros y esta vez más que nunca, pues había algo que sabían que todos los otros alumnos de casas ignoraban.

Pero eso sí. Muchos sospechaban algo sobre su comportamiento y no era para menos con el tiempo que corría, y el hecho que la mayoría de ellos eran familiares de magos oscuros que formaron parte del ejercito de los mortífagos. Harry Potter, sospechaba que varios de ellos ya serían miembros del señor Oscuro por más que cuando le comentó al director sus dudas, este le dijo que no se preocupara por eso. Y no era el único, muchos de los alumnos miraban los miembros de esa casa con desconfianza y alertes a cualquier movimiento suyo sospechable.

- No se vosotros, pero siento que las miradas de todos van dirigidas a nosotros -comentó en un momento Pansy Parkinson.

Draco Malfoy la escuchó sin decir nada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de las manos que llevaba encima de la mesa y con la otra jugueteaba con su vaso. Blaise Zabinni interrumpió la conversación que tenía con una Slytherin, a la cual no le gusto el detalle que el chico prestase más atención a la pelinegra que a ella y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Siempre había admirado a su compañera e incluso siempre la había encontrado muy atractiva. Ella era una de esas chicas con curvas envidiables por todas, piel pálida que parecía el de una porcelana y el pelo negro le llevaba hasta casi la cintura, haciéndola ver aún más atractiva de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que ella nunca lo había visto más que como un amigo, a pesar de que años atrás hubiesen pasado bastante cosas entre ellas que iban más allá de ser solo de amistad. Ella siempre estuvo detrás de Malfoy, admirándolo y obedeciéndolo sin quejas. Sabía que entre ellos no había más que una amistad o el hecho de que sus padres pensaban casarlos de grandes, pero le molestaba el hecho de que siempre le prestase atención a él antes que a los otros.

— No es nuestra culpa si somos así de atractivos. —comentó con una mueca burlona. Varios de la mesa soltaron pequeñas risas e incluso Pansy lo hizo en un momento—. Y la verdad no sé de qué te extrañas, Pansy. Siempre nos miraron así, como si fuésemos unos perros callejeros dispuestos a atacarles en cualquier momento.

— Lo sé, pero este año no sé... —suspiró ella pensativa.

Esta vez era diferente, lo veía en las miradas de los demás.

— Son paranoias tuyas Pansy, que no hay nada de extraño en eso. —le dijo con una media sonrisa Theo Nott mientras la despeinaba divertido.

Pansy se quejó haciendo una mueca molesta, pero sin poder evitar reír ante ello. Zabinni los miró sin decir nada y luego se volvió hacia su nueva victima de aquella noche. No era tan atractiva como la pelinegra, pero de momento se conformaba con lo que tenía.

— Hablando de cosas extrañas, —comentó la pelinegra mientras cogía la mano de Theo y se la apartaba de su pelo. Luego trató de alegrarlo sin mucho éxito, pues el moreno había conseguido su objetivo de despeinarla—. Te he notado algo distante desde que llegamos ¿Te ocurre algo?

Llevaba al menos unos días queriendo preguntarle aquello a su amigo. Desde que había vuelto de aquel viaje con su padre, no era el mismo. Se había vuelto más distante, ya casi ni le hablaba para contarle como hacia a menudo sobre como le iban los días o para pedirle consejos. Es más, ya ni siquiera hablaban sino fuese solo para lo necesario.

Theo Nott bufó ante la pregunta de la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se echaba para atrás de la silla y se estiraba un poco. Luego volvió a poner sus manos encima de la mesa y se volvió hacia ella sin ninguna expresión en especial en su rostro. Era verdad que esos últimos tiempos había estado algo distanciado de la pelinegra y era normal que ella se preocupase, pero en realidad solo había sido porque necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo. Necesitaba despejar un poco, cambiar de aires y olvidar todos los problemas en los que estaba sometido.

— En serio, pensaré realmente que necesitas ayuda —le dijo rondando los ojos, a lo que ella frunció el ceño algo ofendida—. No me pasa nada, Pansy, de verdad. Simplemente que ya sabes, con todo este lío he estado algo... ya sabes, en mi mundo. —le dedicó una media sonrisa tranquilizadora que pareció convencer a la chica.

Draco estuvo observando la conversación en silencio sin decir nada mientras veía como en el gran comedor entraba aquella chica que había salvado en el tren. Se fijó en como estaba roja como un tomate, que en un momento le pareció bastante divertido, pues parecía un tomate andante. Sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo y avanzaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor evitando mirar a cierta gente que al darse cuenta de su presencia se giraron para observarla.

Tanto Pansy como Theo se voltearon para ver qué había llamado tanto la atención del rubio, y la pelinegra se sorprendió al ver a la nueva, por más que había oído hablar de ella. Pues el mismo Blaise le había comentado que ese año pensaba distraerse con ella, ya que las otras chicas de Hogwarts le resultaban aburridos puesto que a la mayoría ya las había probado. Pansy había estado un buen rato riendo ante aquel comentario. Su amigo era un mujeriego descontrolado sin cesar, que no descansaba hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Más Slytherins se había percatado de la presencia de aquella chica, ya que interrumpieron sus conversaciones para volverse hacia ella y mirarla curiosos. Ella mientras tanto, estaba justo siendo apretujada entre los brazos de la perfecta de Gryffindor y sangre sucia, Hermione Granger quien junto al resto del trío dorado la recibían en su casa con los brazos abiertos. Draco no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver tanta calidez y amabilidad entre ellos.

— Anda pero allí está mi nueva chica, —comentó Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa, que substituyó por una mueca de decepción al ver como se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor—. Lástima que pertenezca a esa casa, por un momento creía que sería nuestra -Puso la mano encima de la mesa y apoyó su mentón en ella, aún con cara de decepción.

— ¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso? -preguntó Theo con diversión bien visible en su voz, volviéndose para mirar al pelinegro.- Desde el principio estuvo con los Gryffindorianos, supongo que influyó en su selección.

— Pero Draco dijo que era algo de Snape, y si así fuese, por narices debió de tocar en nuestra casa. —Draco se volvió hacia él y lo miró alzando una ceja extrañado.

— ¿De qué carajo hablas, Zabinni? Que yo sepa, nunca te mencioné tal cosa. —le dijo con molestia.

— No directamente, pero escuché como se lo decías a Pansy —respondió él rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

— Idiota —gruñó la pelinegra mientras le daba una colleja que produjo que varios compañeros de su casa que estaban viendo la conversación, se riesen—. Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas sin permiso, ¿o ahora te convertiste en un metiche?

— ¿Sabes que me encantas cuando estás molesta? —le dijo Zabinni de manera picarona, algo que la tomó desprevenida pero que acabó bufando.

— Eres irremediable —bufó la pelinegra mientras negaba con la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

Muchos soltaron una risa divertidos y hasta Draco lo hizo, por más que lo disimuló con un falso tosido.

.

.

.

— ¿Es normal que te mire gran parte del comedor? -preguntó Diane algo incomoda al ver que había bastante gente que la miraba y cuchilleaban entre ellos.

— Bueno, te recuerdo que eres la nueva que de repente aparece en nuestra casa, —dijo Ron rondando los ojos—. Que no te extrañe que te miren, es más, acostumbrada. A partir de ahora serás como el nuevo tema en el colegio y...

— Gracias, pero no ayudas Ron —soltó ella bufando mientras miraba de reojo a las otras casas que no dejaban de mirarla.

— Solo respondí a tu pregunta. No te quejes porque fuiste tu quien me lo pidió.

Diane suspiró mientras que Hermione y Harry soltaban leves risas.

— Entonces, ¿de dónde eras? —preguntó un chico moreno, de ojos marones sentado al otro lado de la mesa, mirándola con una sonrisa. Diane había notado como no había dejado de mirarla desde que se sentó en la mesa, igual que muchos de su casa, quienes en ese momento parecían interesados ante el tema y se volvieron para mirarla a la espera de una respuesta.

— Norte de Irlanda, de una ciudad llamada Bourgsville —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Ya veo, aunque nunca escuché hablar de aquella ciudad. —comentó soltando una risita—. Por cierto, yo soy Seamus Finnigan —le ofreció la mano y Diane se la apretó—. No sabía que este año habría más nuevos..

—¿Es que acaso hay más? —preguntó Ron confuso, mientras cogía una alita de pollo y se la llevaba en la boca.

—Bueno, los transferidos, aunque es verdad que no hay muchos —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Justo entonces se dio el inicio de la selección de los del primer curso, la cual los alumnos siguieron en silencio. Diane se estaba sentada entre Hermione y Ginny, y esta última parecía bastante aburrida con la selección, ya que se las pasó jugueteando con su cuchara distraída.

Diane se quedó observando el techo del comedor, donde se veía una hermosa noche de luna llena, con las estrellas brillando con fuerza, algo que la sorprendió, porque hubiese jurado que antes de llegar al castillo estaba nublado y a punto de llover. Hermione se percató de que lo observaba y le explicó que era un hechizo que el director había hecho para que se viera así de hermoso.

Tras terminar la selección, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y con un leve movimiento de mano, consiguió hacer que la sala se pusiera en silencio. Todos centraron su atención en el director a la espera de sus típicas frases de bienvenida, aunque ese año había ciertos cambios en sus palabras. Pues les habló sobre ciertas nuevas reglas del colegio, como que el Sr. Filch, el conserje, había pedido que les diga que habrá castigo a todo poseedor de cualquier artículo adquirido en una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. También les habló sobre el Quidditch, diciendo que quienes quisiesen jugar en los equipos debían hablar con sus jefes de Casa.

Lo que más había hecho eco en el gran comedor consiguiendo que este se llenase con leves exclamaciones y murmullos, fue la noticia de que ese año no habría profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuros, puesto que había surgido unos problemas y este no vendría hasta mediados de Noviembre. A todo eso, añadió que mientras tanto, sería Severus Snape quien ocuparía algo que no pareció gustar a muchos, a parte de la casa de Slytherins quien apoyaron a su jefe de casas con aplausos.

— También me gustaría dar otra noticia... —dijo mientras las miradas nuevamente se centraban en él curiosas—. Ahora, como todos en este Salón sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores están una vez más ganando fuerzas.

El silencio pareció afianzarse mientras Dumbledore hablaba. Harry miró a Malfoy, siempre sospechó de él de convertirse en Mortífago, tal como su padre siempre fue. Malfoy no miraba a Dumbledore, pero suspendía su tenedor en el aire con su varita, como si las palabras del Director no fueran dignas de su atención. Tanto Hermione como Ron y Diane se percataron de que Harry lo miraba y se volvieron para mirar el rubio también.

— ¿Crees qué debe de ser ya un mortífago? —preguntó Hermione con cierta preocupación.

— No lo sé, pero no me extrañaría de él. Casi toda su familia perteneció al lado oscuro y no me extrañaría que él también siguiese los pasos de sus ancestros. —dijo Harry mirándolo con odio. En un momento el rubio pareció percatarse de ello y simplemente le dedicó un leve saludo con la cabeza mientras una fría sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

El azabache lo fulminó unos minutos más, pero luego rompió esa conexión y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

— En todo caso, no pienso cansarme hasta descubrirlo —anunció mientras volvía centrar su mirada en el director.

— ...Les ruego, si se percatan de cualquier cosa extraña o sospechosa dentro o fuera del castillo, repórtenlo a un miembro del personado inmediatamente. Confío en que se conducirán siempre de la mejor manera para su seguridad y la de los demás —Los ojos azules de Dumbledore miraron a sus estudiantes antes de que volviera a sonreír—. Pero a pesar de ello, el consejo estudiantil de magia, de Alemania, pidió a nuestra comisión de hacerles una visita allí... —los murmullos se elevaron en la sala, mientras la gente intercambiaba miradas unos confusos, sin entender del todo lo que el director estaba diciendo o más bien sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Un viaje? —preguntó Ron emocionado, mientras Hermione le hacia un ademán con la mano para que se callase y así poder escuchar más atentamente.

— Se que os sorprende, igual que muchos familiares lo hicieron en el conserje estudiantil, pero encontramos que vendría un poco bien distraernos un poco de todo lo que esta sucediendo. Por eso, se a organizado un viaje, a Alemania. -Muchos empezaron a aplaudir emocionados e ilusionados ante la idea. Otros seguían sin poder creérselo y miraban al director con la boca abierta.

— El director está más loco de lo que pensaba... —comentó Pansy con disgusto mientras escuchaba como este les explicaba todas las protecciones que tendrían lugar para los que partirían en el viaje y les decía que habría muchos aurores que los acompañaría—. No puede dejar que alumnos partan del colegio con todo esta sucediendo, ellos no...

— Como si te importase, Parkinson —comentó Daphne Greenglass aburrida—. Que se mueran si quieren, y de todas formas organizaron todo para que estuviésemos protegidos, así que no le veo la locura a todo esto.

— Pues que tu no los conoces —dijo Pansy fríamente—. Haya o no protecciones, los siervos del señor oscuro no se cortarían a la hora de tener que matar a cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¿Lo hablas por experiencia propia o qué? —le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa la rubia mientras la miraba fijamente—. Que yo sepa tu familia también se está uniendo a su causa, así que tu también debes de estar dentro ¿no? Ahora ¿por qué te haces la que se interesa en proteger a las personas? El papel de héroe no te va para nada, Parkinson, todos conocemos como eres... así que deja de hacer la perra preocupada.

— Daphne, basta —le dijo Theo al ver que la conversación estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Pansy parecía algo tensa y en todo momento no se atrevió ni decir nada.

— Dejala, Theo -dijo al fin con frialdad fulminando a la rubia. Pansy sabia que Greenglass desde siempre había querido su puesto de reina de los Slytherins junto a Draco, ya que desde siempre ella había estado atraída por él—. Te equivocas, te recuerdo que aquí todos somos sospechables de pertenecer a ese lado, por no contar que algunos ya lo están. Osea que no tienes derecho de juzgar a nadie...

— Yo no juzgo a nadie, solo digo que dejes de hacerte la que se preocupa por lo demás —dijo ella con sorna, mirándola con frialdad—. ¿No será que te salió alguna vena Gryffindor así de repente no? Que yo sepa, tu abuela ¿no era una mestiza? No me extrañaría para nada que fueras una...

— Pansy ¡no! —gritó Theo agarrándola antes de que esta se lanzara a la rubia. Estaba temblando de rabia y Theo lo pudo notar al tenerla apretada junto a su cuerpo. Ella trató varias veces de deshacerse para lanzarse sobre la rubia pero él se lo impidió—. Vamos Pansy, no vale la pena.

— ¡Suéltame, Nott! -gruñía la morena soltando chispas de rabia—. Voy a enseñarle a esta perra con quién esta tratando.

— Eso me gustaría ver como lo haces. —le dijo ella aguantándole la mirada fríamente. A pesar de que la pelinegra era una de las chicas más temidas de su casa debido a sus conocimiento oscuros, ella no se dejaría intimidar tan rápidamente.

— Daphne, cierra tu boca de una vez —siseó Draco Malfoy volviéndose hacia la rubia con frialdad. Toda la mesa de Slytherin se quedó en silencio al escuchar al rubio. Su voz había sonado autoritario e incluso intimidante, digna de un Malfoy, consiguiendo sonrojar al instante a la chica.

— Yo...

— La intención de Pansy no fue mala, solo quiso ayudar. Y en todo caso, quien se una o no a la causa del señor Oscuro será su propio problema y se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Cada uno respecta la decisión del otro y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, y dejarte de tantas tonterías.

Nadie en el Salón pareció percatarse de la pequeña pelea que hubo entre las dos Slytherins, algo que alivió bastante a todos, pues nadie estaba con ganas de tener problemas justo el mismo día en que entraban en el colegio. Por no contar que Snape los estuvo observando en todo el tiempo y él no iba a permitir que ninguno de ellos hiciese de las suyas.

Daphne se sentía humillada, más que eso, destrozada. Draco nunca le había hablado así, es más, él siempre era caballeroso, nunca le hablaba mal a una mujer que no se lo mereciese y recibir su furia fue como un golpe para ella. La furia invadió cada parte de su ser al ver que la causa de todo eso había sido cierta pelinegra que se creía la reina de los Slytherins. Él siempre la defendería a ella y la escogería por encima de todo, hiciese lo que hiciese. No por eso la había dejado tirada en el cuarto curso para ir al baile con ella.

Pero ya estaba cansada de que siempre la humillaba por culpa de esa, y por eso se iba a vengar. Primero de ella por ser una zorra y luego de él, por haberla rechazado toda su vida... su venganza estaba a punto de empezar, no por nada era una Slytherin rencorosa.

Pero lo que la Slytherin rencorosa no sabía es que, si ella iba a planear vengarse de la serpiente más venenosa de Hogwarts era como jugar con el fuego, porque este fuego... realmente quema.

—... Siento informar, que no será posible de hacer la visita todo el colegio, si no alumnos seleccionados... —proseguía el director. Los alumnos empezaron a maldecir por lo bajo al entender lo que tendrían que hacer—. El viaje se hará a principios de Noviembre y se elegirán solo las personas que hayan pasado el examen seleccionador, que tendrá lugar el 28 de Octubre aquí en el Gran Comedor, y los resultados se emitirán por la mañana del 31 —hizo una pausa en la que tragó aire—. Se seleccionaran los alumnos que los profesores creen que merecen ir, y que pasen el examen con buena nota...

—¡Bien! —dijo Hermione aplaudiendo por lo bajo emocionaba.

— Demasiadas noticias para un solo día —comentó Ron haciéndose el mareado.

— Mañana en las clases se os dará más información sobre el examen, donde entrará todo lo que habéis aprendido hasta el momento... —prosiguió el director, la gente empezó a bufar.

— ¿Y pretenden que nos acordemos? —preguntó un muchacho del séptimo cuso de Slytherin, a lo que varios compañeros de su casa le dieron la razón.

El director a pesar de haberlo escuchado perfectamente igual que otros profesores quienes no dudaron en fulminar al muchacho para que se callará, lo ignoró y siguió con su discurso.

—Pero ahora, sus camas los esperan, tan cálidas y confortables como las podrían desear, y yo sé que su máxima prioridad es el estar bien descansados para sus lecciones de mañana. Entonces, permitámonos decir buenas noches —finalizó con una sonrisa y todas las bancas se movieron hacia atrás, con el usual chirrido ensordecedor y cientos de estudiantes se enfilaron para salir del Gran Comedor hacia sus dormitorios.


	10. Capítulo 9: Aparición

**Capítulo 9: ****Aparición**

.

.

El techo del Gran Salón estaba de un azul sereno y veteado, con difuminadas nubes, igual que el cielo visible a través de las altas ventanas. El comedor estaba repleto de alumnos ansiosos quienes hablaban del tema de ese día: el viaje. No era de extrañar, el viaje había causado tanto eco en todo el colegio, que muchos ya empezaban a perder la esperanza, otros que ya estaban haciendo su horario de estudio aún sin haber empezado oficialmente las clases.

Era increíble pensar que a pasar de los malos tiempos, a pesar de las muertes que anunciaban todos los periódicos del mundo mágico y esas fichas con todos los prisioneros buscados por haber escapado de Azkabán, hubiese tan buen ambiente. Pero quizás, era esa la magia de Hogwarts; una vez dentro de ella se te hace como imposible pensar que fuera de esta el mal estaba buscando el momento oportuno para atacarte.

―He creado uno para cada uno ―Hermione era de las chicas que no perdían el tiempo en hacer lo que muchos llamarían "tonterías". Ella era una chica organizada, con los pies en la tierra, o al menos, es lo que intentaba mostrarles a todos, tolerante y siempre cuidando de sus amigos, que para su desgracia, era más desatentos de lo que pensaba.

Les entregó a cada uno de ellos un pergamino con el horario de estudio, algo animada. Pues se había despertado de un muy buen humor y como buena intelecto que era, se había entretenido creando aquellos horarios de estudios para sus amigos. Ron miraba el horario, luego a Hermione y así continuamente, sin poder salir del trance de la sorpresa. Harry quien en ese momento estaba preparando los carteles de anuncio para las pruebas de ese año de Quidditch, levantó la vista y miró sorprendido a su amiga.

―En serio, cada día me sorprendes más ―comentó Harry aún perplejo mientras agarraba el horario y lo contemplaba―. ¿Cómo te dio tiempo hacer esto?

―Los hice esta mañana ―respondió tranquilamente mientras se servía su desayuno― Pensé que os ayudará para el examen y así poder ir a ese viaje ―sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―Ya me imagino ―dijo Ron rodando los ojos―. Viktor Krum, ya que su colegio esta cerca de allí y supongo que tienes muchas ganas de ver a tu noviecito ¿no? ―repuso frustrado ante la sola idea.

Hermione lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, y con cierta burla que disimuló muy bien.

―Rumanía no está cerca de Alemania ―le reprochó burlamente―. Creía que tu pequeña y hueca cabeza sabría al menos eso. Y además, Viktor ya se graduó el año pasado...

―¿Ah sí? ―preguntó Ron con la cara iluminada, a lo que Hermione lo fulminó―. Digo, claro... como se me pudo olvidar una cosa así o todavía más grave, el lugar donde ese estúpido se graduó ―añadió haciendo una mueca, evitando cruzarse la mirada con Hermione, quien bufó irritada en un intento de ignorarlo.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante aquella típica discusión matutina de sus amigos, en la cual Diane lo acompañó.

―¡Buenos días, chicos! ―saludó Ginny, quien justo entró en el comedor y se sentó junto a Hermione, mientras cogía una tostada y se la llevaba a la boca.

―¡Buenos días! ―dijeron casi al unísono todos.

Ginny sonrió mientras le cogía prestado el periódico a Neville que estaba a su lado y lo empezaba a leer distraída. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo, algo que no pudo evitar notar y se preguntaba si su amiga no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que fijarla.

― ¿Pasa algo Hermione? ―bufó al fin volviéndose para mirarla.

― No nada ―mintió ella desviando la mirada, mientras entres sus cosas buscaba algo. Una vez que lo encontró le tendió a Ginny el horario que había hecho para todos a lo que la pelirroja la miró extrañada.

― ¿Y esto?

― Horarios de estudios hechos por la intelecto que no veía la hora de empezar las clases ―respondió Ron dedicándola una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione lo ignoró y miró emocionada a su amiga.

― Es para que todos podamos ir a ese viaje. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver donde vamos y sobretodo, conocer otro colegio de magia y se que ustedes también ―dijo contenta― Y no se porque te quejas Ron si tu deseas tanto como yo ir a ese viaje.

Después de haber desayunado, se quedaron en sus lugares, esperando a que bajara la profesora McGonagall de la mesa de profesores. La distribución de horarios de clase sería más complicada este año, pues la profesora McGonagall primero necesitaba confirmar que todos hubieran pasado los TIMOS necesarios para continuar con los EXTASIS que eligieron.

Los Slytherins aún seguían desayunando tranquilamente en sus mesas. Snape aún no había bajado para distribuir los horarios, y la mayoría esperaban mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

Pansy conversaba con Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bullstrode, sobre sus próximos planes para molestar a Gryffindors, a los cuales Blaise Zabini se apuntó enseguida. Theo en cambio se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa mirando a Draco inexpresivo, mientras este abría la carta, que tan solo unos minutos atrás, las lechuzas habían traído.

Mientras él leía, el ceño se le fruncía varias veces, otras simplemente su rostro se endurecía y hasta pudo ver en su mirada un brillo diferente.

―Y bien, ¿qué dice? ―No pudo evitar preguntar el moreno.

Justo entonces se acercó Snape quien traía los horarios, y los empezó a repartir, no sin antes darles algunas instrucciones como no molestar más de lo necesario a los Gryffindor o ser más prudentes con lo que hiciesen.

Theo seguía mirando a Draco a la espera de una respuesta.

―La primera prueba se acerca, acaban de darme la noticia ―contestó aún sin dejar de mirar la carta.

Luego levantó la vista y la centró al moreno, quien lo miraba con algo de sorpresa.

―Vaya, no sabia que sería tan pronto.

―Será tan pronto, ¿qué? ―peguntó Pansy quien se acercó a ellos, justo después de recibir su horario.

El rubio arrugó el pergamino con una mano, y luego, tratando de que la pelinegra no se percatase, lo guardó dentro de su túnica con un movimiento rígido. Theo lo miraba inexpresivo y hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Los dos sabían lo terca que a veces era Pansy, al igual que sabían lo que pensaba de todo ello, así que decidieron por el momento no contarle nada.

―Me refería a Snape, en casi todas las casas, los jefes, terminaron de repartir los horarios, mientras que Snape llega tarde ―dijo con una disimulada sonrisa, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Pansy rió.

―Ya sabes como es Snape, no hay quien lo entienda a veces ―dijo sonriendo―. Bueno, os veo luego que tengo que ir a mi primera clase ―prosiguió haciendo una mueca.

Ellos asintieron y con un pequeño _"hasta luego"_ se despidieron de ella.

―Nott, aquí va tu horario ―le dijo Snape dándole el pergamino―. No sabía que ibas a continuar en Adivinación ―comentó arrugando la nariz con cierto fastidio.

―El año pasado me fue bien, solo quería probarlo y además, tampoco es que se esté tan mal ―dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se levantaba―. Te veo luego, Draco ―y dicho esto se alejó, uniéndose a Zabini quien también en ese momento justo salía del comedor.

―Draco, en general hiciste buenas elecciones ―comentó Snape mirando su horario―. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo para otras cosas ―dijo levantando la vista y centrándola en la de rubio.

―Por favor, Snape, no empieces ―se quejó Draco frustrado, mientra le quitaba el horario de las manos y se apresuraba para irse.

Snape iba a replicar pero se calló, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para hablar con él.

.

.

―¿Aparición? ―preguntó Ron perplejo.

―¿Aparición? ―Harry también estaba bastante sorprendido.

―Lo mismo decía, es raro ―suspiró Diane, mientras junto a ellos caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de estar de Gryffindor.

―Creía que se permitía a partir de séptimo año ―comentó Harry confuso.

―La profesora McGonagall me explicó que este año se permite a los del sexto también, dijo por los malos tiempos y eso ―explicó Diane suspirando―. Y también dijo que estaba en las opciones.

―Es injusto, si lo hubiese visto lo hubiese cogido como optativa ―comentó Ron frustrado.

―Y yo ―suspiró Harry.

―¡Es grosero apuntar! ―dijo de pronto Ron bruscamente, a un pequeño niño de primer año, que se unía a la fila para salir por el hueco del retrato. El niño quien había estado murmurando algo acerca de Harry con su amigo, inmediatamente se puso rojo y salió corriendo alarmado por el agujero. Ron rió disimuladamente―. Amo estar en sexto año. Y vamos a tener tiempo libre este año. Períodos enteros donde podremos sólo sentarnos y relajarnos. Mira ―añadió con gran deleite, contemplando su horario―. Tenemos una hora libre ahora... Y una hora libre después del receso... Y después del almuerzo... Excelente.

―Pues yo creo que ya debo irme ―suspiró Diane mirando su horario―. Justamente me toca Aparición y más vale que me vaya antes de llegar tarde a mi primera clase.

―Si quieres te acompañamos hasta el aula ―se ofreció Harry.

―No, creo que podré encontrarla ―le sonrió Diane y después de despedirse de ellos se dirigió hacia su clase.

Estaba algo nerviosa mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a su aula, que se encontraba, al parecer, en el cuarto piso. Le habían dicho que la clase no será nada fácil, y estaba ansiosa y algo nerviosa, por si no le iba tan bien.

Se acercó a su aula y entró en la puerta del final del pasillo, que supuso que debía ser su clase. Tragó aire antes de entrar, y una vez dentro se sorprendió al ver no más de quince personas allí dentro, parte de los cuales eran Slytherins, algún que otro Hufflepuff o Raveclaw, y reconoció en una de las mesas cerca del fondo al parecer, el único Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan.

Diane se dirigió hacia su lado, al ser el único de allí que conocía.

―¿Puedo? ―le preguntó dudosa, una vez cerca suya.

Él tenía la vista fija en lo que parecía una revista, y al escucharla levantó la vista para mirarla y se sorprendió un poco al verla. Seamus era un chico alto, que a Diane le llevaba al menos dos cabezas, pelo corto color arena y tenía unos ojos grandes y marrones. Pareció un poco sorpreso al verla en un principio, pero luego sonrió y quitó su mochila que estaba en la otra silla.

―Claro, no hace falta ni que lo preguntes ―le dijo sonriendo―. Que alegría ver otro Gryffindor, creía que seria el único ―comentó contento.

―Sí, lo mismo pensé ―rió Diane.

―Y ¿cómo es que elegiste esta optativa? ―le preguntó, unos segundos después―. A mí, se empeñó mi madre ―explicó rodando los ojos―. Aunque bueno, no creo que esta clase vaya a decepcionarme.

―Pues la verdad no lo sé ―confesó ella suspirando.

Seamus la miró extrañado e iba a replicar, pero el profesor entrando lo interrumpió y Diane se alegró de ello, ya que no sabría contestarle a sus preguntas, porque de alguna manera ni ella sabía que hacía allí.

El nuevo profesor se acercó a su escritorio y deposito allí los libros que llevaba en la mano, tras lo cual se dirigió hacia la clase. Se trataba de un hombre alto y espigado, de largos cabellos oscuros atados en una cola por una cinta de seda negra. Sus facciones eran delicadas, y su piel, era blanca como la nieve. Su capa era negra como la noche y casi le rozaba el suelo. Sin duda parecía un personaje sacado de la realeza, y con aires de tal.

―Bien, bienvenidos a todos a esta nueva clase de Aparición ―dijo mirándoles a todos con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba las manos―. Para los que no me conocéis, soy el instructor Wilkie Twycross ―dijo bien alto para que todos lo escucharan, por más que aunque lo hubiese dicho bajo se hubiese escuchado, por lo casi vacía que el aula estaba―. Este año, decidimos que los de sexto año también podían tener la optativa y que hasta será una materia que entrará en los EXTASIS ―anunció, lo que le siguieron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y hasta algunos con cierto fastidio―. Tranquilos, no será tan difícil como os pensáis, al menos para los que están atentos en clase... ―hizo una pausa en la que se dedicó a mirar a todos los alumnos detenidamente―. La clase se basará en el primer y mediados segundo trimestre, teoría aunque podría hacer alguna excepción y hacer algo de práctica con solo los que crea que podrán hacerlo bien... ―dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a una chica de Raveclaw que se encontraba en primera fila.

Ella bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

―Y bueno, luego lo que queda, se basará en lo práctico y veréis que esa parte será muy divertida ―hubo varios gritos de entusiasmo.

La clase siguió normal, basándose más en la explicación de la materia y las características de Aparición, y como te servía de defensa ante el peligro. En general encontró la clase interesante y divertida, aunque estaba consciente que no iba a ser tan fácil como el profesor lo explicaba, pero aún así pensaba poner lo mejor de ella para aprender todo aquello y ponerse así, al nivel de sus compañeros, y convertirse en una verdadera bruja.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea. Tan solo unos meses atrás, si le hubiesen hablado de la existencia de este mundo, se hubiese reído en sus narices, y sin embargo allí estaba.

Las clases que siguieron durante el día fueron normales, y aunque hubo muchas que se le hicieron difícil y hasta a veces se quedaba atrasada contó con la ayuda de Hermione quien no dudó en echarle una mano. Aunque Hermione andaba algo frustrada por el tema de la nueva optativa, ya que se empeñaba en decir que debieron avisarles y no ponerlo tan pronto ya que era peligroso. En cambio Ron y Harry le estuvieron interrogando durante toda su hora libre después de recreo, sobre la clase y como era el profesor, ya que nunca lo habían visto o al menos nunca se habían fijado lo suficiente en él.

Por otra parte estaba la clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aún no habían tenido su primera clase con Snape, y no sería hasta el final del día que la tendrían, y todos andaban algo nerviosos y ansiosos por ello. Hubo muchos profesores que les habían dado tareas para hacer, tantas que las horas libres de ese día no fueron suficientes para terminarlo todo, y sabían que Snape no se iba a quedar corto, aunque mientras tanto podían respirar un poco hasta tener la clase con él.

Después de pasar la tarde sentados en los jardines de Hogwarts, Diane, junto a Hermione y Ginny quien, ya que tenia hora libre decidió acompañarlas hasta la clase de defensas, caminaban por los pasillos hablando entre ellas animadamente hacia su siguiente clase.

―Me pregunto como hará Snape las clases -dijo Hermione. Aún no habían tenido su primera clase de Defensas Contras las Artes oscuras y estaba algo ansiosa por ver los métodos de Snape este año―.Todos los años hemos tenido un profesor diferente y todos tenían un diferente método para hacer las clases, y creo que la de Snape será la que más miedo me dará.

Ginny rió y Diane también.

― En serio, no es tan malo si lo conocierais bien. ―comentó Diane.

― No sé que parte de Snape habrás visto Diane, pero de todos modos, Snape se ganó su fama de insoportable por si solo, así que no nos culpes por eso. ―dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

― Es amable pero con los de su casa ―comentó Ginny riendo―. Me preguntó en qué momento se mostró amable contigo, ¿Te dio alguna poción o algo para que creas eso de él?

― ¡No, como crees! ―negó enseguida Diane, a lo cual Ginny estalló en risas.

Justo entonces llegaron delante de las mazmorras donde Snape había dicho que seguiría repartiendo allí sus clases. Se fijaron en que a unos metros de donde estaba la puerta había un grupo de chicas de quinto año quienes ansiosas parecían esperar a alguien. En varias ocasiones se podían oír suspiros y risas tontas de ellas, lo que hizo que tanto Ginny como Hermione hiciesen una mueca.

― No me digas que están esperando a Harry ―dijo con fastidio Hermione.

― No, esta vez no esperan al elegido. ―replicó Ginny mirando al grupo de chicas con desagrado.

― Entonces, ¿a quién esperan? ―preguntó Diane curiosa.

― ¿A quién va ser? A la serpiente mayor ―contestó Ginny rodando los ojos, a lo que Diane la miró sorpresa al igual que Hermione, quien de alguna manera se lo esperaba aunque temía reconocerlo.

― Son patéticas -dijo con desagrado.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó Diane sin entender.

―Te recuerdo que aparte de ser el chico mas insoportable de Hogwarts, es uno de los mas populares y deseados. ―contestó Ginny suspirando―. Y no es de extrañar, con ese físico y esos...

― Ginny no me digas que tú... ―empezó a decir Hermione sorpresa y con cierto desagrado.

― No Herms, si te refieres que si me gusta no, pero reconoce que es bien atractivo. ―dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

― A mi no me lo parece ―dijo con desagrado Hermione, haciendo una mueca.

― Pensando en que te gusta un... ―pero al ver su mirada fulminante se calló―. Vale, vale, lo retiro.

― Pero aún así sigo sin entender que le ven, él es un maleducado y siempre trata a todos mal ―continuó Hermione irritada.

― Dicen que es bueno en la cama ―dijo la voz que reconocieron como la de Parvati, por detrás, quien iba acompañada de Lavanter. Todas se giraron y la miraron con la ceja fruncida―. ¿Qué? Son rumores ¿vale?

― ¿Estás segura, Parvati? Porque conociéndote, no me extrañaría que te hubieses asegurado que esos rumores son ciertos ―le dijo Ginny no muy convencida, mirándola detenidamente, como estudiándola.

Ella pareció ponerse nerviosa.

― Ehm... sí, estoy segura -dijo desviando la mirada.

― ¿Parvati no me digas que tú...? ―le preguntó Lavander a su lado, con la boca abierta―. No me habías dicho que... ―pero no pudo continuar de lo atónita que estaba.

― ¿Quién me manda a mi a hablar? ―murmuró ella bufando mientras rodaba los ojos.

― Entonces... ―Lavander tenía los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

― Fue inevitable... ―se rindió al fin― ¿Quién se podría resistir a esa sonrisa y esa boca? ―todas la miraron aún mas perplejas.

― No me lo esperaba de ti, Parvati. -dijo Hermione sin poder creérselo, ladeando la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

― Vamos, chicas reconoced que todas habéis caído en su encanto alguna vez ―empezó a decir.

― Pero no cayendo tan bajo como para... ―empezó a decir Hermione molesta, pero no consiguió terminar la frase por el asco que sentía al solo imaginarlo.

― ¿Y no me lo contaste? ―le preguntó Lavander aún sin poder recuperarse de la sorpresa.

― Lo siento, no creí que fuera para tanto. ―dijo ella incomoda.

― ¿Qué no fuera para tanto? Te tiraste a la serpiente más rastrara y atractiva que se haya conocido ¿Y no es para tanto? ―le preguntó Lavander frunciendo el ceño molesta.

Parvati bajó la cabeza avergonzada y algo incomoda.

― ¿Cómo fue? Creía que no se relacionaba con Gryffindors. ―le preguntó Ginny perpleja, pero a pesar de todo divertida y algo emocionada ante tal revelación.

― Fue en cuarto curso después del baile, ya sabes, Harry no me sacaba a bailar y me aburría ―empezó a decir―. Me lo encontré cerca de las bebidas y bueno... allí empezó a coquetear y no lo pude

evitar ―dijo bajando la cabeza, mientras mordía el labio inferior nerviosa. Todas la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa, mientras que Hermione ladeaba la cabeza en modo de desaprobación―. Al menos descubrí que los rumores eran ciertos... ―prosiguió con una inofensiva sonrisa, tratando de romper el hielo.

― ¡Increíblemente, eres una gran perra! ―exclamó Ginny emocionada.

― Para ser mi primera vez, fue inolvidable. ―suspiró Parvati encogiéndose de hombros y Ginny la jaló del brazo para que le contara más detalles.

― ¡Increíble! Y encima su primera vez ―decía Hermione incrédula.

Diane reía divertida junto a Lavander, cuando se fijaron que él se acercaba.

― Chicas, la serpiente se acerca. ―murmuró Lavander y todas se callaron.

Él no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que iba enfadado y se apresuró a entrar en el aula, chocando con una de las chicas que había en la puerta, a quien le dedicó una fría mirada. Ella intimidada

se quedó de piedra, y sin mediar palabra se alejó con sus amigas donde, apenas él hubiese entrado en la sala, no tardó en presumir de haberlo tocado.

― Pobre ilusas. ―dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza, a lo que todas rompieron a reír.

Justo entonces, siguiendo a Draco Malfoy iban Zabinni, Parkinson y Nott. Theo quien iba detrás de los demás, levantó la vista y la centró a Ginny, mientras le hacia un leve ademán de cabeza en forma de saludo, el cual no pasó desapercibido por las chicas.

― ¿Ginny? ¿Tienes algo que contarnos? ―le preguntó Parvati mirándola sospechadamente mientras enarcaba una ceja. Las otras también la miraban a la espera de una respuesta.

― ¡No me miráis así! ―dijo ella algo nerviosa―. Si queréis saber si pasa algo entre mi y Nott, la respuesta es: ¡No! Simplemente que últimamente se le dio por meterse conmigo ―prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros, fastidiada.

― Pues eso no parecía meterse contigo ―comentó Lavander a lo que las otras asintieron.

Ginny iba a replicar, pero al ver a Snape acercarse y por sus pasos rápidos comprendieron que no iba de muy buen humor y se apresuraron a entrar en la clase. Se dirigieron hacia una mesa vacía, que se encontraba en segunda fila. Las serpientes se encontraban al otro lado del aula, y la mayoría sentados al final de la clase.

Diane miró a su alrededor al entrar. Snape ya había impuesto su personalidad en el salón; estaba más lúgubre que lo usual, las cortinas cubrían las ventanas y estaban alumbradas con la luz de las velas. Nuevos cuadros adornaban las paredes, muchos de ellos mostraban personas que parecían sufrir dolor, mostrando horribles heridas y partes del cuerpo extrañamente torcidas. Nadie dijo nada mientras se sentaban, mirando los oscuros y horripilantes cuadros.

Entonces, pudo ver a Malfoy sentado junto a Parkinson. Él tenía la vista enfrente de la clase pensativo y su rostros pálido se mostraba inexpresivo. A su lado Pansy lo miraba... ¿Era preocupación? Fuese lo que fuese, estaba muy bien escondido bajo una mascara de indiferencia y frialdad.

Por unos segundos, pareció que él se había percatado de que lo miraba y se volvió hacia ella. Diane sintió como la sangre se le subía en la cabeza al ver que la había pillado observándolo, pero aún así se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada. Fue como si al instante que la mirada gris se hubiese centrado en la de ella, los capturó.

― Parece de mal humor ―le murmuró en un momento Hermione, haciendo que Diane desviara la mirada del Slytherin y la centrara a su amiga.

― ¿Quién? ―le preguntó, sintiéndose de repente nerviosa.

― Snape ¿Quién va a ser? ―le dijo ella rodando los ojos―. Aunque igualmente siempre lo está. Me pregunto como pudiste sobrevivir con él.

― Casi nunca lo veía, a no ser para repasar alguna cosa o a la hora de comer ―dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

― Entonces, eso lo explica ―dijo ella soltando una risita mientras sacaba las plumas y pergaminos de su mochila.

Justo entonces entraron Harry y Ron, quienes parecían haber venido corriendo, ya que su respiración se encontraba entrecortada y parecían agotados. Snape se volvió hacia ellos y los fulminó con la mirada, y ellos pero al verlo se pararon tan de pronto que se chocaron el uno con el otro, de algo que varios Slytherins rieron disimuladamente.

― Vaya, Potter y Weasley ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ―dijo Snape levantando la vista hacia ellos y con la ironía muy visible en su voz―. El primer día y ya llegan tarde ¿Crees Potter que por ser el Elegido de pasaré esta?

― No, profesor yo... ―gruñó Harry pero enseguida Snape lo interrumpió.

― No te di permiso para hablar, Potter ―le dijo fríamente―. Menos quince puntos para Gryffindor a cada uno, y otros diez por falta de respecto a ti Potter, y considerame generoso porque debería quitarte más. ―Ron iba a protestar pero Harry le dio un codazo justo a tiempo. Mas valía no retar a Snape, y menos en el primer día, donde al parecer no estaba siendo uno de sus mejores―. Bien ¿A qué esperarais? ¡Sentaos de una maldita vez!

Los dos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas mesas refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

― Hasta ahora ustedes han tenido a cinco maestros en esta clase. ―empezó a decir Snape, mientras distraídamente arreglaba unos pergaminos en su escritorio―. Naturalmente, todos estos maestros habrán tenido sus métodos y sus prioridades. Dada esta confusión, estoy asombrado que tantos de ustedes hayan obtenido un TIMO en esta materia. Estaré aún más asombrado si todos logran mantenerse al día con el trabajo de los EXTASIS, el cual será más avanzado.

Snape caminó hacia el final del aula, hablando ahora en voz más baja; los alumnos estiraron su cuello para seguir viéndolo.

― Las Artes Oscuras ―dijo Snape―. son muchas, variadas, siempre cambiantes y eternas. Pelear contra ellas es como oponerse a un monstruo de muchas cabezas, al cual cada vez que cortan un cuello, crece una cabeza más feroz e inteligente que antes. Pelearan contra algo que siempre cambia, se transforma, que es indestructible.

Diane clavó sus ojos en Snape, era la primera vez que lo veía dar clases y le sorprendió la manera en que inquiría autoridad con solo una mirada.

― Sus defensas ―dijo Snape un poco más fuerte― por consiguiente, deben ser tan flexibles e inventivas como las artes que tratan de combatir. Estos cuadros, ―indicó a algunos mientras caminaba― dan una justa representación de lo qué le ocurre a los que sufren, por ejemplo la maldición cruciatus ―movió la mano hacia una bruja que claramente gritaba de sufrimiento― el Beso del Dementor ―un mago yacía encogido, con los ojos en blanco, recargado contra una muralla. Diane no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al acordarse de los Dementores e inconscientemente miró a Malfoy, quien al parecer también la miró, pero enseguida apartó la mirada―. O provoquen la agresión de los Inferius una sangrienta masa sobre la tierra.

― ¿Entonces se ha visto un Inferius? ―preguntó Parvati Patil en una voz aguda―. ¿Es definitivo, él los está usando?

― El Señor Oscuro ha usado Inferius en el pasado ―dijo Snape―. lo que quiere decir que sería sensato asumir que él los podría volver a usar. Ahora... ―Siguió caminando del otro lado del aula hacia su escritorio y de nuevo, lo observaron mientras caminaba, sus túnicas negras ondeando detrás de él―. Ustedes son, creo, completamente neófitos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Cuál es la ventaja de un hechizo no verbal?

La mano de Hermione se levantó hacia el aire. Snape se tomó su tiempo volviéndose a mirar a todos los demás, hasta que su mirada se centró en Diane, quien tragó saliva, deseando en ese instante deseó que la tragara la tierra y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida al pensar que Snape haría excepciones con ella por ser nueva.

― ¿Señorita Beldon?

Diane intentó pensar rápidamente en algo. Había oído hablar de los hechizos no verbales, es más, recordó que Tobby en una ocasión los había mencionado mientras la ayudaba. Trató de encontrar en su cabeza el momento en que Toby le había hablado de ello, pero al sentirse tan observada y bajo la atenta e intimadora mirada de Snape, hasta su cabeza jugó en su contra.

― Oh Vamos señorita Beldon, que no tenemos todo el día ―se oyeron algunas risas mal disimuladas por el salón y Diane no pudo evitar sentir cierto odio en ese momento por Snape. Vio como Hermione trataba de soplarle la respuesta sin mucho éxito, hasta que al final decidió hablar.

― Su adversario no puede proveer la clase de magia que está a punto de realizar ―dijo Hermione― lo que le da ventaja de una fracción de segundo.

Snape frunció el ceño irritado.

― Señorita Granger ¿Acaso era su turno? ¿O otra vez tratando de mostrarse la sabelotodo, superior a los demás? ―le preguntó Snape fríamente, a lo que ella no respondió, se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Diane miraba a su amiga sorpresa y con reproche―. Menos quince puntos por su atrevimiento y falta de respecto, en cuanto a usted señorita Beldon otros diez, por no saber la respuesta.

La clase prosiguió, hablando mas sobre lo inferius, sobre sus propiedades y la magia oscura que utilizaban. Cuando al fin se oyó la campanilla que anunciaba el final de la clase, muchos se alegraron de por fin poder levantarse e irse de aquella aula. Diane recogió sus cosas en silencio, y aún sintiéndose algo mal por los puntos que Hermione había perdido al intentar ayudarla.

― No te preocupes Diane, él suele ser así ―le dijo Hermione en un intento de tranquilizarla, cuando ella empezó a disculparse, mientras se dirigían a su próxima hora libre.

― Es verdad, el utiliza cualquier pretexto para quitar puntos a nuestra casa ―comentó Ron―. Así que de todas maneras nos lo hubiese quitado por cualquier tontería.


End file.
